


Listen to your heart (and me)

by CathrineBush, zhimolost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Friends to Lovers, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhimolost/pseuds/zhimolost
Summary: Нет, Дерек не появился в жизни Стайлза внезапно; он был, кажется, всегда. Просто в какой-то момент Хейл подумал, что они неплохо ладят - и вот тогда все и заверте.





	1. Chapter 1

– У тебя что, день рождения? – изумленно присвистнул Скотт, опуская фотоаппарат. – Или я пропустил годовщину третьего раза, когда ты предложил Лидии мятную жвачку?

– Очень, блядь, смешно, – мрачно ответил Стайлз, дергая молнией на сумке. Ключи от джипа зацепились колечком за металлические зубья и никак не хотели отрываться. – Просто оборжаться. 

– О, нет-нет-нет, – МакКол зажмурился и упоенно вздохнул. – Только не говори, что это снова Хейл. 

Стайлз красноречиво скрипнул зубами и содрал-таки несчастные ключи, которые тут же запутались в ярко-красной ленте. Лента жалобно пискнула, головки огромных пионов закачались в букете, который Стайлз вынул с переднего сидения своего джипа. Он нашел его утром на капоте, как и семнадцать раз до этого, но сегодня, именно сегодня, Стайлз дошел до ручки. 

– Черт возьми, я должен это сфотографировать! – совершенно по-дружески вскрикнул Скотт и поднял объектив, выстраивая резкость. – Улыбнись! Айзек торчит мне десятку, я так и знал, что те эклеры еще не конец. 

– Пошел в жопу, – рыкнул Стайлз, отталкивая ладонью камеру. МакКол тут же отскочил в сторону, проверяя драгоценную линзу. – Охуенная поддержка, Скотти, ты настоящий бро. 

– Ничего личного, чувак, – спокойно ответил Скотт, ища нужный ракурс. – Но я должен сохранить это для истории, и кто знает, может, однажды придется делать видео-альбом на вашу свадьбу. 

– Я найму другого фотографа, чтоб ты знал, – сузил глаза Стайлз и чертыхнулся: Хизер, проходя мимо, оглядела цветы, восхищенно цокнула языком и подмигнула. – Заебись.

– По крайней мере, ты уже не возражаешь против свадьбы, – Скотт щелкнул еще пару раз и закрыл объектив крышкой. – Я бы сказал, что Хейл на правильном пути. 

Он покрутил головой, игнорируя взбешенного Стайлза, и помахал рукой. 

– Айзек! Готовь десятку, ты в пролете!

– Что на этот раз? – Айзек нехотя попрощался с Эллисон, которая упорхнула к Лидии, ждущей ее на ступеньках школы. Стайлз проследил за рыжей косой мученическим взглядом и зло уставился на букет. – Ого, пионы. Ты вообще представляешь, сколько они стоят? Хейл и вправду тебя хочет. 

– А сколько стоят пионы? – удивленно поднял брови Скотт. 

– Если он купил их в городе, то потратил не меньше двухсот баксов, отвечаю. 

– Двести баксов?! – ахнул Скотт и торопливо перекрестился. – Боже благослови твою задницу, чувак. Он настроен очень серьезно. 

– Я бы даже сказал, здесь пахнет _отношениями_ , – многозначительно насупился Айзек и тыкнул прямо в сердцевину одного пиона. 

– Руки прочь! – отрезал Стайлз, убирая букет. – Мне по барабану, сколько это стоит, если он не заберет цветы, я передарю их Лидии и, возможно, получу минутку кайфа у мужского туалета. 

– Там поставили камеры, – покачал головой Айзек. – Нас с Эллисон выгнали через пять минут. Я даже не успел рта раскрыть. 

Скотт пристально прищурился на него. 

– И как ты умудряешься целоваться с закрытым ртом? 

– Молча, – огрызнулся Айзек и забросил на спину длинный конец шарфа. Скотт красноречиво закатил глаза: 

– Ты королева драмы, – он обернулся к Стайлзу и покачал камерой: – Может, организуем фотосессию? Мне надо отправлять работу на конкурс. 

– Удивительно, что ты не слетел на первом отборе, – фыркнул Айзек и нырнул в пиликнувший телефон. 

Стайлз неодобрительно покосился на его мечтательную улыбку. Его до сих пор удивляло, как Лейхи смог отхватить девушку, причем такую шикарную, как Эллисон. Эти двое выглядели настолько гармонично, что действовали бы на нервы, не будь на свете победителя в номинации "Самая сладкая парочка округа Бейкон" Скотта и Киры. Правда, официально они еще не встречались, но были нежно друг другу преданы, и Скотт давно выносил Стайлзу мозги, воспевая божественную красоту Юкимуры. Стайлз не спорил, благоразумно молчал, терпел, а потом стал переводить стрелки на Айзека, намекая, что советы лучше спрашивать у того, кто уже состоит в отношениях. 

Впрочем, Стайлз не мог сказать, чтобы у него _совсем не было_ отношений. В младшей школе он провожал Хизер до дома, в средней таскался за Лидией, на три месяца увлекся Малией, но оба быстро поняли, что ничего хорошего не выйдет, и остались друзьями. А однажды, стоя у питьевого фонтанчика, он случайно присмотрелся к Коре Хейл и взял было курс в ее сторону, как появился Дерек. 

Нет, Дерек не появился просто так, внезапно; он был, кажется, всегда. Еще когда Стайлз впервые очутился под дверью директора, шмыгая разбитым носом и пряча за спину молочный зуб Джексона, а стоящий рядом парень уважительно присвистнул, рассматривая его в упор, и, уходя вперед него в кабинет, вдруг обернулся на пороге, сказав: "Приложи мясо, чтобы фингала не было"; дома Стайлз честно держал грудку индейки у глаза около получаса, пока окончательно не перемазался и не почувствовал себя идиотом. На следующее утро он увидел того самого пацана в столовой и, растолкав его друзей, заявил, что мясо было _дебильной_ идеей, и ему еще и попало, что стащил его из кастрюли. А Дерек – потому что это был Дерек – вдруг расхохотался. Он аж по коленкам себя захлопал и натурально ревел от смеха, то и дело вытирая слезящиеся глаза. Поэтому Стайлз ему и треснул. Всего через день они снова вдвоем стояли под дверью директора. 

Стайлз был бы рад сказать, что так началась история крепкой дружбы, но впоследствии это обернулось для него великим геморроем. 

Он не знал, как и куда Дереку пришла гениальная идея, что они со Стайлзом неплохо ладят; кажется, тогда он уезжал к бабушке в Йорба-Линду, целых полтора месяца плескался в океане и жарился под солнцем и вернулся смуглым, как настоящий латинос. Они со Скоттом помчались в кино, и именно там Стайлз нос к носу столкнулся с Дереком. Хейл сильно вытянулся, вырос в плечах и подкачался, перестав походить на смазливого пижона, так что когда Стайлз, увлекшись поп-корном, со всей дури вписался в него на повороте, ему было гораздо больнее, чем Дереку. Дерек вообще только усмехнулся, смахнул кукурузину с нагрудного кармана футболки-поло и бесцеремонно схватил Стайлза за шкирку, осматривая с ног до головы. Стайлз попытался его пихнуть и велел проваливать; Дерек белозубо оскалился, что-то обронил про ужасный характер и посоветовал меньше времени проводить на солнце, иначе не будет заметно родинок. Стайлз заехал ему в бок, получил несильный тычок по ребрам, кивнул и смылся. С его точки зрения, инцидент был исчерпан – сложись все хорошо, он бы обязательно подкараулил Хейла в школе и отдал тот набор крутых подстаканников, которые спер в портовом баре в Йорба-Линду. Но все сложилось по-другому. _Не очень_ хорошо. 

Стайлз так и сказал: "Какой _не очень хороший_ человек это сделал?", когда, опаздывая на первый школьный день, увидел розу, заткнутую за ручку джипа. Роза была большой, распустившейся, с мягким бутоном, стебель в три слоя был перемотан пошло-розовой ленточкой с шибко кудрявыми концами, а когда Стайлз попытался вытащить цветок, то посадил аж три занозы. Он в бешенстве швырнул розу на сидение, уселся, пытаясь зубами вытащить шипы из пальцев, и его телефон завибрировал входящей смс-кой. С номера Хейла пришло сообщение: "Доброе утро :) увидимся в школе. P.S. она колючая". 

Вот тогда-то Стайлз и понял, что спокойное безрадостное существование в старших классах, которого он боялся, ему совершенно не грозит. Он не ошибся. 

Дерек был _вездесущим_ : из шкафчика Стайлза торчали сложенные вдвое записки, в его сумке после тренировок появлялась бутылка воды, слабо пахнущая хвойным одеколоном, а когда он потерял айпод, тем же вечером обнаружил его на крыльце своего дома. Сначала Стайлз представлял, как Лидия пробирается в мужскую раздевалку, чтобы оставить ему сюрприз, но Хейл не дал даже помечтать. Он вообще не скрывался: один раз, встав на пути в школьном коридоре (слава богу, пустом, Стайлз тогда задержался на отработке у Харриса), спокойно и четко изложил план по "внедрению в Стайлза" – ей-богу, так и сказал – и вежливо поинтересовался его мнением. Спасибо и на том. Стайлз нервно посмеялся, ответил, что шутку оценил, похлопал Хейла по плечу и ушел, не придав значения его словам. Как потом оказалось – зря. 

Потому что Дерек действительно не скрывался. Будь Стайлз на его месте – а он _был_ на его месте с жалкой привязанностью к Лидии Мартин, – он бы шел по пятам за объектом мечты, неуклюже замирая от грозного взгляда. А вот Дерек таким не был. Казалось, ему абсолютно класть на Стайлза и всю его компанию: Дерек не таскался к нему на переменах, не ждал на парковке, не зажимал в туалете и не подкарауливал у поля для лакросса. Но зато, встречая Стайлза в коридорах, широко и хищно улыбался и норовил типа случайно коснуться плечом; когда Стайлз проходил мимо баскетбольной площадки, Дерек оборачивался и слал мокрые поцелуи; в столовой мог сесть за соседний стол и громко, на весь кафетерий, звать Стилински в кино; а на общих уроках, после правильного ответа Стайлз иногда ловил на себе его оценивающе-довольный взгляд, словно Дерек лично вдолбил знания Стайлзу в голову и теперь бесстыдно им гордился. По мнению женской половины их братства, это все было _очень мило_ , а Стилински знал, что _нихрена_. 

Стайлз тысячу раз закатывал глаза, посылал нахуй, молча поднимал средний палец и игнорировал Хейла в упор, когда понял, что ответные подколки тот воспринимает _снисходительно_ , но Дерек и не думал бросать. Ему было по барабану, сколько раз Стайлз выстебал его в полном классе; по барабану, сколько раз Стайлз отбрехался матом или раздраженно оттолкнул от своего шкафчика. Дерек был абсолютно, категорично непрошибаем. 

Только на вечеринке Хизер, когда она вусмерть пьяная залезла языком Стайлзу в рот, Дерек аккуратно подцепил ее за локти, отдернул от Стилински и передал Мэтту. Хизер уже не соображала, чтобы сопротивляться, она повисла на Мэтте, как пиявка, пока тот нес ее в сторону ванной. Стайлз – растерявшийся от напора, с блестящими мокрыми губами и ошалелым взглядом – двинулся было за ним, но Дерек прижал его одной рукой к стене, другой держа телефон у уха. Кажется, он вызывал такси, Стайлз плохо помнил: у него дрожали колени, коридор плыл под ногами, больше всего хотелось лечь прямо тут. Стайлз начал оседать, заторможено моргая, но Дерек крепко надавил ему на грудную клетку. Это уже было возмутительно. Стайлз слюняво фыркнул, занес почему-то тяжелую руку – и Дерек ловко перехватил ее, перекидывая себе через плечо. В один миг он оказался близко-близко, так что Стайлз неожиданно четко увидел несбритые волоски на щеке и маленькую родинку возле уха. Он хотел что-то сказать, засмеялся, наступил Дереку на ногу и, качнувшись, клюнул носом шею Дерека. Она легко и ненавязчиво пахла одеколоном, кондиционером от воротника рубашки и чем-то хейловским; Стайлз шумно вдохнул и выдохнул в эту шею, спасаясь от посторонних запахов вечеринки, от которых его откровенно мутило, и увидел, как кожа Дерека покрывается мурашками. А потом его нагнули, сажая в машину, Стайлз икнул, ложась на заднее сидение, увидел обеспокоенного Хейла и вяло лягнул его пяткой, мгновенно отрубаясь. 

Конечно, Дерек этого так не оставил. Он буквально задолбал Стайлза, пересказывая, как тот держался за его рубашку и мямлил: "Господи, Дерек, в этой траве могут быть змеи, ты же спасешь меня?" и "Я могу сблевать, но не на тебя, потому что ты не заслуживаешь". Стайлз злился, скрипел зубами и мысленно удивлялся, что Хейл не сказал про шею ни единого слова. Но однажды, в ответ на очередное "я готов придушить твою змею, Стилински, только скажи", Стайлз остановился посреди коридора, заставляя Скотта недоуменно оглянуться, и развернулся к Дереку. 

– Знаешь, Хейл, я принял бы это всерьез, но ты слишком тормозишь, даже на вечеринках. Так что, извини, выберу кого-нибудь попроворней. 

Он равнодушно пожал плечами и собирался было уйти, но Дерек разом прекратил ухмыляться, свел брови и шагнул к нему. 

– А по-моему, тебе и нужен "тормоз". Чтобы ты со своим запалом не очнулся наутро без штанов. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – возмутился Стайлз и сник, когда Дерек тихо, слышно только для него, ответил: 

– Я помню твое дыхание. 

Стайлз не сразу нашел, что ответить, а когда вскинулся, Дерек уже уходил по коридору, опустив голову, а его дружок Бойд что-то твердил ему на ухо, забросив руку на плечо. Настроение у Стилински почему-то испортилось, боевой запал пропал, и Скотти, заметив перемену, даже шикнул на Айзека, когда тот полез с очередными подколками. 

За два последних урока Стайлз буквально извелся: то смотрел на часы, то грыз заусенец на пальце, то косился в соседнее окно, где сидел класс Хейла, и мрачно жевал карандаш: сильно смазанный силуэт Дерека казался необычайно хмурым. Обычно Дерек сидел расслабленно, лениво, развалившись на стуле и откинувшись на спинку, и смотрел на всех скучающе; или же наоборот, подбирался, садясь на самый край, скрестив ноги под сидением, закатывал рукава и опирался на стол голыми локтями, и тогда на смуглых руках проступали вены, а в пальцах он вертел ручку, ногтем цепляя колпачок – наверно, это помогало ему думать. А когда он готовился спорить с учителем, то щурился пристально и даже капельку угрожающе, будто выискивал у противника слабые места; таким же взглядом он обычно осматривал соперников по игре, пока чеканил баскетбольным мячом. А в тот день он просто сидел, чиркая в тетради и не поднимая головы, хотя лекции по литературе, которую вела мисс Блейк, всегда слушал с интересом. И Стайлз – почему-то – чувствовал себя мудаком. 

Поэтому, когда прозвенел звонок, он пулей выскочил в коридор, отмахнувшись от друзей, ринулся к соседнему кабинету и сунул голову внутрь: Дерек, как всегда, задержался у стола мисс Блейк, сдавая ей книгу и эссе. Стайлз знал, что Хейл сильно увлечен чтением, а еще у него были глаза, так что он видел, что мисс Блейк сильно увлечена Хейлом; сам Дерек этого не замечал и игнорировал все попытки оставить его после уроков, все обворожительные улыбки накрашенными губами и все красноречивые взгляды, которыми награждала его мисс Блейк ("вне школы зови меня Дженнифер, я не настолько стара"). 

Она первая заметила Стайлза и быстро убрала руку с плеча Дерека, насупив брови. 

– Рада наконец-то видеть вас в моем классе, Стилински! Литература снова попала в поле вашего зрения? 

– Она всегда там была, мисс Блейк, просто я близорук, – широко улыбнулся Стайлз. У Дерека, смотрящего на него, было совершенно нечитаемое лицо, и Стайлз напрягся. – Можно увести у вас Хейла? Есть срочный вопрос по завтрашней игре с "Желудями", вы же знаете, как переживает тренер. 

Он не хотел, чтобы вопрос казался многозначительным, но его голос сам выделил слово "увести"; по тому, как сверкнула глазами мисс Блейк, Стайлз четко осознал две вещи: а) она поняла его лучше, чем он себя; б) "отлично" по литературе ему не светит до окончания школы. 

– Конечно, – сахарно пропела мисс Блейк и протянула Дереку книгу, будто случайно погладив его ладонь. – Спорт превыше всего. 

Стайлз быстрым кивком подписал соглашение о начале военных действий и выдернул Хейла за джемпер из кабинета, хлопнув за ним дверью. 

– Какая муха тебя укусила? – прохладным тоном спросил Дерек, скептически поднимая одну бровь (Стайлза аж в дрожь бросило, когда он понял, что различает пятьдесят оттенков изгиба бровей Хейла, но предпочел подумать об этом наедине с бутылкой пива и комиксами). 

– Прости-что-я-дышал-тебе-в-шею-когда-напился, – выпалил он на одном выдохе и взялся за лямки рюкзака, готовясь дать деру. Дерек удивленно моргнул и хмыкнул. 

– О’кей. Это было не так уж плохо, на самом деле. 

– Ты… что? – глупо вытаращился Стилински. 

– Это было не плохо, – повторил Хейл, пожав плечами, и засунул листок с проверочной (с выписанной А+ в уголке) между страницами книги. 

– Тогда почему ты обиделся? – спросил Стайлз, не подумав, и тут же прикусил язык. – В смысле… почему ты был хмурый, но не как обычно, другая степень хмурости, не то чтобы я понимал в твоих хмурых стадиях…

– Я не обиделся, – перебил его Дерек. – Меня задело то, что ты ведешь себя как строптивая сучка. 

– Ты не охренел? – от возмущения Стайлз повысил голос, и Дерек вдруг дернул его к себе, положив ладонь на рот. Стилински смешался, поперхнулся воздухом, а когда пришел в себя и попытался куснуть чужие пальцы, Дерек уже тащил его за собой. 

– Не ори, мисс Блейк сейчас выйдет, – спокойно сказал он и, завернув за угол, отпустил локоть Стайлза. Стайлз толкнул его в бок, злобно пыжась. 

– Я не веду себя как строптивая сучка, ясно? Я _могу_ вести себя, как мудак, но только потому, что отдельные придурки действуют на нервы. 

Дерек остановился, расстегнул рюкзак и бережно сунул книгу между учебниками. 

– Когда я пытаюсь серьезно ухаживать, ты показываешь средний палец и поджимаешь губы, но стоит мне отойти в сторону и вяло огрызнуться, ты тут же бросаешься язвить и задевать мое самолюбие и гордость, – он застегнул молнию и перевел взгляд на ошарашенного Стайлза. – И тебе категорически нельзя пить без Скотта, слишком быстро теряешь связь между мозгом и языком. 

Он безразлично улыбнулся одними губами, поправил рукава джемпера и, кивнув, пошел на парковку. Стайлз какое-то время стоял на месте, но, услышав звук двигателя, кинулся так, что подошва завизжала по полу. Он в мгновение ока подскочил к Камаро, и когда Дерек опустил стекло, выпалил: 

– Я просто хотел общаться с тобой, как раньше. Мы классно зависали иногда и все такое. А тут ты придумал… – беспомощно взмахнул рукой, – все это, а я не знаю правил игры. Так что тут не только моя вина. Ты клевый, даже в двадцати двух стадиях мрачности и когда скалишь зубы и щуришься, ты офигенный, и тогда на вечеринке у Хизер реально помог, так что… блин, давай забудем. Я очень хочу напиться и забыть этот разговор, серьезно. 

Лицо Дерека смягчилось, он перехватил руль и нагнулся к окну. 

– Ты разве не слышал, что я сказал про напиться? Дурак. 

– Сам дурак, – парировал Стайлз, чувствуя, как полегчало на душе. Он отошел от машины, улыбаясь. Дерек отъехал назад, выруливая с парковочного места, и снова высунулся в окно.

– Одно "но", Стайлз: это не игра. Я ничего не придумывал и тоже ничего не знаю. Сойдет? – он подмигнул и нажал на газ быстрее, чем Стайлз смог ответить. Стилински оставалось смотреть вслед машине и теребить затянутые в стрессе лямки рюкзака. 

Следующим утром он обнаружил на капоте джипа букет мелких оранжевых роз, мокрых от росы, и понял, что ничего не закончено, а наоборот, продолжается. Хейл, увидев его в холле школы, снова улыбнулся хищно-триумфальной улыбкой, словно уже завоевал Стайлза, кивнул, как своей девчонке, и отвернулся к Бойду. Стайлз снова закатил глаза, дернул плечом и швырнул розы в шкафчик, демонстративно разрывая вложенную записку с неизменным Д.Х. на обороте. 

А сегодня он получил семнадцатый букет с вложенной карточкой "Мои губы – твоя шея, что скажешь?" и, господь свидетель, на этот раз Хейл перешел все границы. 

– Так что насчет фотосессии? Напоминаю: ты мой лучший друг еще с детского сада, – Скотт назидательно поднял камеру и постучал пальцем по кнопке. – Давай, будет весело. Назовем сет "Начало любви"? 

– Или "Конец дружбе", – откликнулся Айзек и шутливо раскинул руки, прикрывая МакКола. – Пощади его, он же больной, на таких нельзя обижаться. 

– Это _я_ его сделаю больным, – процедил Стайлз и внушительно выругался сквозь зубы. От некоторых выражений Скотт даже рот приоткрыл. – Да ну вас нахрен, сам разберусь как-нибудь. 

– Как-нибудь не получится, – уверенно сказал Айзек, вынимая из кошелька десять баксов и протягивая их счастливому Скотту. – Ты должен окончательно прояснить ситуацию, а то выглядит это, прямо скажем, хреново.

– Не мои проблемы, – фыркнул Стайлз, но Скотт неожиданно поддержал Айзека:

– Бро, представь себя на месте Дерека, а на своем месте – Лидию. Нет, это не значит, что ты девчонка, но… если бы ты ей дарил дорогие подарки, знал ее любимые цвета и кучу других мелочей и пытался добиться ее внимания, а она постоянно воротила нос? 

– Но я – не Лидия, – парировал Стайлз. – И я просил не дарить подарки, и он не знает мои любимые цвета и кучу других мелочей, что ты несешь, Скотти? 

– Все, что он тебе дарит – из одной цветовой гаммы, – сообщил МакКол, убирая фотоаппарат в чехол. Айзек молча кивнул, а Стайлз запальчиво поднял руку, чтобы возразить – и замер. Боже. Это правда. Все, что дарил Хейл – начиная от букетов и заканчивая записочками под дворниками джипа – было либо оранжевого, либо синего, либо красного цвета. Любимая троица Стайлза. Его вдруг бросило в жар: на последней упаковке эклеров была наклейка в виде Йоды, самого лучшего персонажа Вселенной Звездных войн, и – черт, кажется, Дерек действительно знал о нем…многое. 

– Это неважно, – слабо запротестовал Стайлз. – У меня словесный понос от аддерала, да вся школа знает, что я люблю оранжевый и синий после того, как Лидия публично высмеяла мой прикид на прошлом Хэллоуине. 

– Кстати, Дерек тогда не смеялся, – встрял Айзек, печатая сообщение в телефоне. Стайлзу захотелось засунуть ему сотовый в глотку. – И заткнул рты своей команде, кажется, и с Лидией поговорил, Эллисон упоминала, что они ссорились. 

– Хорош, – покачал головой Скотт, – в элитной тусовке никто не ссорится всерьез, тем более, Джексон – кузен Дерека. 

– Ты никогда не ссоришься со своими кузенами? – поинтересовался Айзек. Скотт пожал плечами. 

– Мы избиваем друг друга мягкими вешалками, но, если на них залупнется кто-то чужой, я оторву ему башку. 

– Посмотрел бы на это, – беззлобно усмехнулся Айзек, отводя глаза. Он жутко завидовал Скотту, который не мог сосчитать кузенов по пальцам одной руки и со всеми поддерживал теплые отношения. Семья МакКолов стабильно собиралась вместе на Рождество под одной крышей, а потом разъезжалась по разным городам и штатам, но воспоминаний хватало на весь год. У Айзека же был один брат, который предпочел убежать в общежитие колледжа от чересчур властного отца, так что он скучал. Стайлз, видевший своих польских родственников единственный раз в жизни на похоронах дедушки, когда ему было шесть, не особо переживал по этому поводу, но однажды как-то пригласил Айзека на Рождество к себе домой, и теперь Айзек частенько приходил по праздникам и даже провел у них Хануку в прошлом году, пока его отец ездил к старшему сыну. 

– Он что, говорил с Лидией обо мне? – Стайлз остановился, широко распахнув глаза и прижав к груди букет. Скотт сочувственно похлопал его по плечу. 

– Бро, все видят, что Дерек за тобой ухаживает. Она не могла этого не понять. 

– Заткнись. Он не ухаживает, не то слово, – отрезал Стайлз и от злости скрипнул зубами. – Он обломал мне рыжеволосую мечту и отработает за это. 

– Ртом? – невинно хмыкнул Айзек и охнул, сгибаясь от легкого удара в живот. 

– Зубами, – мрачно сверкнул глазами Стайлз. – Обеспечу его стоматолога работой на три года вперед, чтобы снова сделать такую же классную улыбку. И резцы эти его дурацкие. Еще посмотрим, кто кого. 

Скотт обменялся с Айзеком многозначительным взглядом, но ничего не сказал, вешая чехол фотоаппарата на шею и щелкая крышкой.

~~~

Стайлз барабанил пальцами по рулю джипа, то и дело сверяясь с часами на дисплее мобильника: тренировка уже закончилась, половина команды разошлась – он видел, как Бойд уезжает вместе с Эрикой, никогда не замечал в Рейес особой любви к "шоколаду", а Хейл так и не появился. Даже Финсток уже уехал, снова оставив задний бампер на парковке (Стайлз гадал, через сколько тот вернется, проклиная старый Понтиак и автопром в целом). Стилински скучающе вздохнул, устроился поудобней на сидении и закусил губу. Надо еще заехать в аптеку за лекарствами отцу, которые прописал врач, и составить графики приемов, чтобы отвезти десяток копий в участок – повесить в кабинете и раздать старожилам для контроля, а потом купить брокколи и кусок мяса для рагу по маминому рецепту. Стайлз только недавно дополнил рецепт парочкой приправ, им с отцом безумно понравилось; он прикидывал, что бы сказала мама на его усовершенствование, как в стекло с его стороны дробно постучали.

Стайлз подпрыгнул, стукнулся макушкой о крышу, выругался, приложился локтем об руль, застонал, распахнул дверцу, запутался в ремне безопасности и чуть не рухнул носом в землю, но кто-то подхватил его за подмышки и подтащил наверх. 

– Спасибо, отстань, – пропыхтел красный Стайлз. Дерек выгнул брови ( _саркастически_ , подсказал внутренний голос), усмехнулся краешком рта и показательно поднял руки. Кончики его мокрых волос топорщились в разные стороны, ресницы слиплись, как паучьи лапки, от него пахло мятным гелем для душа; на плече висела спортивная сумка, а внизу лежал баскетбольный мяч. От Хейла перло жаром хорошо разгоряченного тела, и Стайлза немного повело. 

– Ты всегда так реагируешь на людей? – Дерек ногой подкинул мяч и поймал, прижимая к боку. 

– Если они пугают до усрачки – да, – огрызнулся Стайлз, стряхивая с себя ремень. Хейл пожал плечами. 

– Всегда пожалуйста, – он отвернулся к своей машине, и Стайлз шагнул следом. 

– Эй. – Вышло громче, чем он ожидал. Дерек обернулся через плечо, глядя вопросительно. – Я ждал тебя. 

На последнем слове голос сам собой затих (о, супер, он перестает контролировать собственный организм, _спасибо нахрен большое_ ). Дерек как-то подобрался, напрягся, взгляд сразу стал внимательным и цепким, будто он что-то искал в лице Стайлза. Стайлз сглотнул и поежился. 

– Зачем? – наконец спросил Дерек, когда молчание затянулось. По плану, который он придумал днем, Стайлз должен был швырнуть букет ему в морду, сказать, что он мудак, серьезным тоном и предупредить, что заявит в полицию. Но сейчас, стоя перед Хейлом, который выглядел так, словно ждал, что Стайлз въебет ему промеж глаз, и заранее готовился зажмуриться, но не уступить (Стайлз сомневался, что Дерек может убежать, нет, он из тех, кто стоит до конца), Стилински понял, что не может сделать _ничего_ из гребаного плана. 

– Хотел сказать… чтобы ты больше так не тратился, – пробормотал он, мысленно сгорая со стыда дома в обнимку с картонным Йодой, украденным из кинотеатра лет пять назад. – Двести баксов – это слишком. 

– Какие двести баксов? – теперь Дерек смотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего, кем Стайлз себя и ощущал в полной мере. 

– На пионы, – он махнул в сторону открытого джипа, где на переднем сидении лежал злосчастный букет. – Чувак, это правда слишком дорого, я не думаю, что… 

– Стайлз. – Глаза Дерека засветились, он улыбнулся, посмеиваясь. – Это пионы из нашего сада. Я просто попросил их обвязать лентой. Но мама не знает, что некоторые цветы пропали, так что лучше никому не говори. 

– Из вашего сада… – эхом повторил Стайлз и опустил голову, разглядывая запыленные носки кед. Надо вечером достать пасту и протереть белые подошвы, в конце концов, это настоящие Converse, он лично копил на летних подработках, чтобы купить пару, подходящую к любимой рубашке в красно-черную клетку, так что их стоило беречь и самое время смыть грязь и…

– Стайлз, – позвал Дерек, и Стилински, стиснув зубы, посмотрел на него. Хейл уже успел кинуть сумку в Камаро и сейчас рассеянно крутил мяч. – Это все, что ты хотел сказать? 

– Д-да, – кивнул Стилински, отчаянно желая сесть за руль и жать на педаль газа до границы с Мексикой. 

– Ладно, – кивнул в ответ Дерек. – Тогда я поеду? 

– Поезжай, – Стайлз растянул рот в улыбке и махнул рукой. – Увидимся в школе. 

Он залез в джип и с силой повернул ключ зажигания, краем глаза замечая, как Хейл бросил мяч на заднее сидение. Стайлз перевел взгляд на распустившиеся яркие головки пионов и, сам не понимая, зачем, осторожно провел подушечками пальцев по бутонам. Он представил, как Дерек, выходя из дома пораньше, тайком пробирается в сад и, постоянно оглядываясь, выбирает цветы и срезает их ножом, прячет под курткой и едет в магазин, выбирает красную ленту, а потом паркуется за два дома от Стилински и воровато подбирается к его джипу, чтобы оставить букет на лобовом стекле и вложить карточку. 

Слева что-то замельтешило, Стайлз обернулся и опустил стекло. Стоящий у джипа Дерек наклонился к нему. 

– Насчет двести баксов. Я не мажор и не мотаю деньги, что бы ни думал, Стилински, но ты стоишь этого. Ничего больше не могу сделать. *

Он улыбнулся, хлопнул по дверце и сел в машину, заводя двигатель. Стайлз проводил его взглядом, и когда Камаро вывернула на дорогу, вжался лицом в руль.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * there's nothing else you can do   
> (roxette – listen to your heart)


	2. Chapter 2

Рядом с ним на парту шлепнулась мокрая тряпка, и Стайлз вздрогнул, чуть не уронив стопку учебников. 

– Итак, - Лидия прищурилась, откидывая косу на спину, - вы встречаетесь с Дереком?

Когда Стайлз решил спрятаться за Скоттом и немного полежать, прикрыв глаза, он смутно подозревал, что это плохо кончится. Он не спал всю ночь, с бешеным азартом расстреливая космические корабли, и только рано вставший шериф сумел выдернуть из-за компьютера, отвесить подзатыльник и отправить в ванну. Стайлз с трудом убедил его, что сел играть незадолго до будильника, а остальное время мирно дрых в кровати, но отец все равно забрал клавиатуру с собой. Джон, конечно, подозревал, что его сын выкрутится в любом случае, но утешился мыслью, что ему придется _постараться_. Стайлз залил в себя примерно треть банки растворимого кофе, к химии его глаза беспощадно слипались, а в голове гудело. Он решил просто полежать, а в итоге заснул так крепко, что Харрису пришлось трясти его за плечо добрых пять минут. 

Конечно, его отправили в библиотеку после уроков разгребать и перетаскивать старые учебники; Стайлз не сомневался, что заснет в комьях грязи, но когда примерился к креслу в дальнем углу, неожиданно увидел Лидию. Мартин капризно поджала губы и объявила, что Харрис, как самый настоящий козел, тоже назначил ей отработку за спор с учителем, хотя она всего лишь поправила его формулы на доске при всем классе. Стайлз покивал, мельком вытирая вспотевшие ладони о штаны, и моментально предложил расклад: он носит учебники, а Лидия отдыхает, перелистывая и отбирая их в порядке расстановки. Богиня, одарив его снисходительным взглядом, сказала, что все равно идет вечером на маникюр, так что вполне может протирать пыль с полок. 

Стайлзу это показалось кощунственным, но он согласился. Лидия молча вытирала пыль, он молча таскал книги, придумывая и отвергая темы для разговоров и размышляя, почему Лидия просто не проигнорировала отработку (что реально могла позволить, как любимица учителей), как все разъяснилось само собой. 

– Почему я должен встречаться с Дереком? – беспечно отозвался Стилински, надеясь, что лицо его не выдаст. Он снова сложил учебники стопкой и потянулся к верхней полке. Лидия уперла кулачки в талию, схваченную тонким ремешком поверх платья. 

– Может, потому что он ухаживает за тобой уже целый год, а ты крутишь хвостом у него под носом. 

– Я что? – растерялся Стайлз, повернувшись к Лидии. Мартин зло цокнула языком и сделала шаг к нему, больно тыкая в грудь. 

– Он целый год пытается добиться хоть какого-то внимания, а ты играешься с ним, как кошка с мышкой. Найди у себя яйца, Стилински, и скажи твердое "нет", если не хочешь, а не веди себя, как сучка. 

– Я не… стоп, - от неожиданности у Стайлза отключился инстинкт самосохранения, и он кинулся в атаку. – Ты сама играешься с Джексоном, постоянно вызываешь на ревность, а потом кидаешь его при полном зале. Дерек мне не парень, я сто раз велел ему проваливать, но он от скуки решил развлечься, охренеть, Лидия, какие ко мне вопросы?! 

Лидия помолчала, разглядывая его, и хмыкнула. 

– А ты и вполовину не такой умный, как Дерек тебя описывает, - Стайлз ощутил прилив крови к щекам: - Когда люди не хотят, чтобы за ними ухлестывали, они не реагируют, не вступают в споры и уж тем более не пялятся на объект раздражения, когда думают, что их не видят. 

– Я не пялился на Хейла! – завопил Стайлз, но Лидия безжалостно оборвала его: 

– На совместных уроках постоянно проверяешь его реакцию на свои ответы, в столовой контролируешь, что он ест, а когда он играет, смотришь на девочек вокруг него так, словно хочешь сломать им шеи. Кстати, можешь расслабиться, никто не вызывает опасений, а с Пейдж у них давно все кончено. 

– С Пейдж? – задушено переспросил Стилински. Лидия безразлично кивнула. 

– Да, они остались друзьями, сейчас она встречается с кем-то из музыкального колледжа. Они действительно просто общаются. 

Стайлз облизнул губы и начал издалека послушным тоном: 

– Лидия, я высоко ценю твою преданность дружбе и готов поклясться, что не расскажу об этом ни одному живому человеку, но ты преувеличиваешь ситуацию. Это просто старшая школа, где нельзя жить без интриг и долгоиграющих сценариев, иначе при мысли об экзаменах можно повеситься, так что я все прекрасно понимаю, правда, но мы с Дереком не можем встречаться в принципе. Посмотри на него и на меня, мы в разных весовых категориях, и я сейчас не о весе. Но то, что ты решила со мной поговорить, это круто, надеюсь, мы еще когда-нибудь поболтаем, например, на уроках биологии, ты отлично знаешь биологию, а как поставила миссис Симонс на место, это было леген…

– Так вот чего ты боишься, – перебила его Лидия. – Что ты ему не подходишь. 

Стайлз поперхнулся и замолчал, глядя на нее широко раскрытыми глазами. Она была еще более непробиваема, чем он думал, и если все женщины настолько уверены в своей правоте, то, пожалуй, он нескоро заведет себе девушку. 

Лидия мягко улыбнулась и царапнула ноготком по его щеке. 

– А вот почему он боится тебя. За такие глаза и броню сарказма. Мальчишки, – она мимолетно вздохнула, как умудренная опытом женщина, и отступила. – Все нужно объяснять. 

– Да мы сами как-нибудь… – начал Стайлз, но Лидия насупилась. 

– Как-нибудь не получится, – повторила, сама не зная, слова Айзека и скрестила руки на груди. – Так и продолжите бегать друг за другом, а мне, если честно, уже надоело, что все сплетни крутятся вокруг вас. Джексон постоянно пропадает с Дереком на тренировках, в кино или кафе, и я очень хочу получить своего бойфренда назад, так что придется помочь тебе с твоим. 

– Мы не встречаемся, – выдавил Стайлз. Лидия жалостливо покосилась на него. 

– Ну конечно, встречаетесь, просто слишком глупы, чтобы признать очевидное. И куда девается ваша альфа-самцовость, когда речь заходит об отношениях? 

– Лидия, пощади, – взмолился Стайлз, сложив руки на груди. – Я серьезно. Никаких отношений с Хейлом, никаких встреч с Хейлом, я просто хочу домой, можно уже пойду, пожалуйста, и мы сделаем вид, что этого разговора никогда не было? 

Лидия фыркнула, отвернулась к полке и стерла последнюю полоску несуществующей пыли. 

– Конечно, беги. Не забудь только вытащить очередную записку из шкафчика, – она полюбовалась на дело своих рук и повесила тряпку на стул просохнуть. Стайлз запнулся: он, конечно, боготворил Лидию, но ее тон жестко его задел. Стилински предпочитал отважно игнорировать проблему, пока та не исчезнет, а не сбегать, поджав хвост, а сейчас, в глазах Лидии, это именно так и выглядело. Поэтому он закинул рюкзак на плечо, поднял ее сумку и кивнул в сторону выхода. Они дошли до двери, и там Стайлз сказал: 

– Я поговорю с ним снова и снова скажу, что у нас ничего не выйдет. Но если это не сработает, приду к тебе за советом. 

– Это не сработает, и ты не придешь, – равнодушно ответила Лидия, глядясь в карманное зеркальце и проверяя ровный контур помады на губах. Потом подняла взгляд на Стайлза и сузила глаза, холодно улыбаясь: – Но если продолжишь дурить ему голову, я обещаю тебе неприятные воспоминания о школе. Понятно? 

– Более чем, – кивнул Стайлз, потирая шею. Сонливость навалилась с новой силой, он с трудом сдержал зевок и махнул рукой. – Ну… пока? 

– И еще одно, – с лица Лидии ушло убийственное выражение, – он тоже переживает, что не подходит тебе. В этом и весь секрет: что вы храните страхи друг друга. Думаешь, Джексон действительно такой крутой засранец, каким пытается казаться? 

– Думаю, ты не такая высокомерная стерва, какой тебя видят, – выдал Стайлз. Лидия лишь лукаво улыбнулась. 

– Мы все не те, кем кажемся на публике. Тем интереснее, правда? – она поправила косу, заканчивая разговор, и перешла на обычный тон: – Мне пора. Подумай над тем, что я сказала. 

Она зацокала каблуками, Стайлз минуту смотрел ей в спину и крикнул: 

– Так я могу трепаться о твоей преданности дружбе? 

– Тебе все равно никто не поверит, – бросила через плечо Лидия, спускаясь по лестнице, но он успел увидеть ее улыбку. 

 

Стайлз тщательно выбирал момент: Дерек сидел, роясь ластиком карандаша в волосах, и сосредоточенно читал записи в большой тетради на пружинах, время от времени сверяясь с учебником. Он часто забирался на каменный бордюр возле поля для лакросса, особенно перед экзаменами; место и впрямь было удобным – недалеко от столовой, рядом с лесом и почти в эпицентре всей мало-мальски важной движухи. Но Дерек специально садился за перегородку: во-первых, как выяснил Стайлз, он любил опираться спиной и скрещивать ноги, обкладываясь книгами и блокнотами, а во-вторых, с кафетерия его было не видно, только если отойти подальше, а с поля для лакросса на него почти никто не смотрел (девчонки на трибунах не в счет). Стайлз уже понял, что Дерек, при всей своей наглости, не особо любил чужое внимание, когда был занят. 

Так что он подождал, пока Хейл уйдет в науку (кажется, у него было окно в расписании, которое решил потратить на лабораторную по физике), и прислонился к перегородке за его плечом. 

– Привет. 

Дерек обернулся так быстро, что еще немного, и его голова слетела бы с шеи; Стайлз миролюбиво поднял ладони – всего лишь я – и сунул их в карманы, заинтересованно заглядывая в тетрадь. 

– Что делаешь? 

– Рассчитываю скорость трения тела об тело, – оскалился Хейл, и Стайлз отдал должное его способности мгновенно адаптироваться к окружающей среде. До недавнего времени он был единственным чемпионом в этой области. – Поможешь с практикой? 

– Давай, – неожиданно легко согласился Стайлз и обошел Хейла, садясь напротив, близко-близко у его ног. Носки дерековых кед касались его бедра. Дерек замолчал и в сомнении насупил брови. Он явно не верил Стайлзу, пытался раскусить, что за игру тот затеял, и напоминал готового к атаке пса. Не зря их баскетбольная команда называлась "Волки". 

– И что дальше? – вполголоса спросил Дерек. Взгляд у него был подозрительный. – Снова начнешь сучиться? 

Стайлз пожал плечами и придвинулся поудобнее. 

– Просто хотел сказать, что ты перегибаешь палку. Если уж решил издеваться и _ерничать_ , то давай это будет ну хоть в каких-то рамках, например, школьных. Можешь забрать парковочное место и разрисовать шкафчик сердечками, я готов потерпеть. Но не букеты за двести баксов и не цветы из домашнего сада. Я не хочу, ладно? Не от тебя. Черт, нет, не в том смысле… просто это лишнее. Выходит за рамки. Стайлз на такое не подписывался. 

Дерек прищурился, откинув голову; Стайлз _невольно_ мазнул взглядом по его горлу, острому кадыку, торчащему под смуглой кожей с точками проступающей щетины. На памяти Стайлза Хейл был единственным выпускником, кто с легкостью мог отпустить бороду. И да, лучше он будет рассуждать о его бороде, чем рискнет повторить свои слова еще раз даже мысленно. 

– А тебя легко смутить, – Дерек, конечно, заметил красные щеки, внимательный говнюк. – Кто бы мог подумать. 

– Притормози, обычно я вообще предпочитаю не замечать проблему, пока она не исчезнет, – Стайлз нервно потер шею. – А ты – самая большая проблема на сегодняшний день. 

Дерек скинул ноги с края бордюра, захлопнул учебник и сел к Стайлзу боком, поправляя задравшийся подол толстовки с коротким рукавом. 

– Ну, – посмотрел искоса, – я не исчезну. 

– Знаю, – честно ответил Стайлз. – И это пугает, серьезно. 

– И ты все же пришел поговорить. 

– Ага, – Стайлз кивнул и неуклюже переплел пальцы, рассматривая заусенцы у ногтей, – ты заставляешь меня чувствовать всякое разное вплоть до желания пристукнуть за углом, но непонятно, чего больше. Нахрена ты все так запутал? 

– Неважно, – усмехнулся Дерек. – Просто слушай свое сердце.

Стайлз закатил глаза. 

– Советы из Космополитен? Так и знал, что ты читаешь рубрику "как закадрить лучшего парня в школе". 

– Я дружу с Лидией, – хмыкнул Дерек, – для таких советов мне журнал не нужен. 

Он закрыл тетрадь, сунул карандаш в задний карман и спрыгнул на землю, отряхиваясь. Стайлз растерянно моргнул, разом сдувшись. Разговор подошел к своей кульминации, сейчас Дерек должен был ухмыльнуться "ладно, гуляй, ботаник", или буркнуть "веселье окончено", или сказать что-то еще в духе "свободен, парниша", но он только закинул лямку на плечо и вздохнул, останавливаясь прямо перед Стайлзом и почти касаясь его коленей. 

– У тебя есть тот, кто тебе нравится? 

– Я… – просипел Стайлз. – Нет. 

– Ты асексуал или что-то в этом роде? – так же спокойно спросил Дерек. 

– …да нет, я секс люблю, я очень за, вперед, секс! – Стайлз вскинул кулак и прикусил губу, затравленно таращась на Дерека. 

– Есть серьезные причины, почему я должен, как ты сказал, перестать _ерничать_? – Дерек понизил голос и вопросительно приподнял бровь. 

– Ты невозможен. – Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, сгорбившись. – Я же говорил, что из этого разговора ничего не выйдет. 

– Почему же, – Дерек задумчиво почесал щеку, – я вынес для себя кое-что полезное. Например, ты умеешь смущаться. Или только меня? 

– Проваливай, Хейл, – беззлобно фыркнул Стайлз и откинулся на вытянутые руки, склонив голову набок. Он _будто случайно_ качнул ногой, задевая бедро Хейла; последнее 'слово' останется за Стилински. Но Дерек вдруг замолчал и медленно, с головы до ног окинул его странным взглядом. Недвусмысленно _голодным_. 

Стайлз как увидел себя со стороны: кокетливо-приглашающая поза, взгляд из-под ресниц, легкая улыбка. В женских журналах это называлось _провокацией_. Он только что провоцировал Дерека Хейла. 

– Рад, что мы пришли к пониманию, – низко, с хрипотцой протянул Дерек, и Стайлза вновь прополоскало электричеством. – Прогресс налицо. 

Он потянулся к учебнику, намеренно задержав руку у коленки Стайлза, как если бы хотел коснуться, но в последний момент передумал, и махнул на прощание. Перерыв заканчивался, столовая понемногу пустела, телефон Стилински уже трижды вибрировал приходящими сообщениями, но он не мог двинуться, глядя в спину Хейла. И только когда тот сошел на дорожку, опомнился и крикнул: 

– Эй, а ты не возразил, что я лучший парень в школе! – потому что последнее слово все равно будет за Стилински. 

– Верно, – невозмутимо кивнул Дерек, не сбавляя шага, – не возразил. 

И скрылся в коридоре, оставив Стайлза молчать с приоткрытым ртом.

~~~

Он должен был понять, что день будет дерьмовым, когда его любимая зубная щетка треснула с жутким скрипом, и голова Бэтмена отлетела с рукояти в раковину с мыльной водой. Стайлз от испуга наглотался пасты, заплевал пеной все зеркало и умудрился навернуться на упавшем полотенце, приложившись мизинцем о корзину с грязным бельем. Отец, заглянувший в ванную, вовремя поймал его за шкирку, осмотрел масштабы трагедии и бесчувственно заявил, что щетка была уже старой и ее давно надо было выкинуть.

Аргумент "ребенок, тебе что, пять лет?" Стайлз гордо проигнорировал, сделав вид, что попросту не услышал. Но щетку это все равно не спасло. 

После школы он планировал заехать в хозяйственный за клеем, потому что извел последний тюбик на расколовшийся магнит: декоративного быка из мозаики привез отцу из Мадрида старый коллега, шериф специально прицепил его к домашнему сейфу, в котором хранил копии дел, важные бумаги и всю корреспонденцию, которую хотел спрятать от сына. Магниты служили ему своеобразным кодом: вскрывая сейф дублированным ключом, Стайлз вечно сдвигал их набок, а потом забывал, как они были расположены. Конечно, потом он приучился сначала фотографировать общую картину на сотовый, но шериф всегда знал, когда Стайлз негласно нарушал закон: считывал ли он магниты на тепловизоре или вживил в них невидимую камеру. А вчера, когда Стайлз снова взломал сейф, чтобы найти счета за коммуналку, он случайно зацепился веревочным браслетом за рога гребаного мадридского быка и грохнул его на пол, расколов на две части. Так что клей был необходим. 

Но план по-тихому смыться с тренировки по лакроссу провалился посреди школьной столовой. 

Стайлз только отошел от химии и змееподобного Харриса (черт, он даже смотрел так же холодно и немигающе); настроение болталось на отметке ниже среднего, Скотт и Айзек тарахтели о предстоящих финальных играх, оценивая чужие команды и собственные силы, а Стайлз отмалчивался, механически пережевывая салат и запивая приторно-сладкой фантой – последнюю баночку пепси увел из-под носа какой-то мудак из баскетбольной команды, и в данный момент Стайлз ненавидел всех баскетболистов, мускулистых качков и товарно-денежные отношения в принципе. Он пялился в тарелку, желая поджечь чертов салат взглядом, как Скотт рядом вдруг странно поперхнулся и замолчал. Да, Стайлз не участвовал в разговоре, но всегда чутко ощущал общую интонацию, поэтому покосился на друга, увидел его лицо и поднял голову, смотря в ту же сторону, что и Скотт. 

Ну, зря он это сделал. 

Зрелище Брейден, с сексуальной улыбкой пожимающей руку Дереку Хейлу, радости не прибавило. 

– Мои глаза не врут? – Айзек вытянул шею, как гончая в стойке. – Это же Брейден? С Дереком. 

– Это Брейден с Дереком, – Скотт протяжно выдохнул и разочарованно почесал висок. – Черт, а я так надеялся. 

– Что выберут тебя? – усмехнулся Айзек, снова склонившись над подносом. – Не будь идиотом, МакКол. 

– Я мечтатель, – без энтузиазма парировал Скотт. – Нет, но до последнего ставил на Джексона, думал, папочка проплатит. 

– Он и так проплатит место в колледже, – пожал плечами Лейхи. 

– Спортивная стипендия круче просто места в колледже, – возразил Скотт и уныло потыкал вилкой в макароны, щедро политые сырным соусом. – Тренер будет в ярости. 

– Брейден смотрела баскетболистов? – Стайлз оценивающе прищурился, когда женщина, наклонившись, полезла в папку. Разве майки с таким вырезом на груди третьего размера не должны быть официально запрещены в школе с тысячами перевозбужденных подростков? – Я думал, она только по секции стрельбы. 

– Нет, в этом году она официальный рекрутер для всех стипендиатов, – Айзек огляделся и достал телефон. – Отвечаю, Дерека приметили еще с прошлогоднего матча, я видел, как она общалась с Питером. 

– Да ну, – заинтересованно откликнулся Скотт. – О чем они говорили? 

– Они общались невербально, – хмыкнул Айзек. – Языком, но не словами. 

– Пресвятые угодники! – Стайлз шуганулся в сторону, держась за сердце. Скотт медленно отодвинул от себя макароны.

– Спасибо тебе, блять, большое. 

– Обращайся, пухлячок, – причмокнул губами Айзек и ткнул Скотта в бок. Не так давно тренер разорался на всю раздевалку, что они скоро перестанут пролезать в двери, если не начнут готовиться к матчам; Айзек и Денни молча сняли футболки, а Джексон, красуясь, стянул и джинсы, случайно захлопнул дверцу шкафчика и открыл несчастного Скотта, который как раз доедал бургер. Тренер моментально назначил его "любимым" игроком. Это было даже забавно: Скотт отказывался от ужина, взвешивался каждый день и приводил всех в бешенство, считая калории; но и Стайлз, и Айзек не могли удержаться от шпилек, когда МакКол заебывал слишком сильно. 

– Отвали, – огрызнулся Скотт и тревожно заглянул в тарелку, проверяя, сколько там осталось. Стайлз толкнул его локтем. 

– Все о’кей, чувак, ты не стал толще с сегодняшнего утра, когда сожрал только листик салата, кстати, можешь доесть мой, он укрепляет сосуды и блаблабла. Так и что с Брейден? Думаете, она предложила ему контракт? 

– Контракт или сиськи, там мелькало и то, и другое, – отозвался Айзек и расцвел, читая пришедшее сообщение. – Эллисон пишет, что ей выдали рекомендательное письмо от секции по стрельбе. Говорит, можно забрать результаты тестов на профориентацию в кабинете Моррел. 

– О, еще одна, – помрачнел Стайлз, и Скотт поддержал его недовольным кивком. – Ладно, пошли. 

– Сейчас? – удивленно вскинул голову МакКол. – Это подозрительно. Ты что-то задумал. Я пас, клянусь, Стайлз. 

– Да все будет нормально, – Стайлз легонько пнул его рюкзак. – Просто вы отвлечете Моррел, а я стащу характеристики – видел файлы на ее рабочем столе, пока чинил выбивший вай-фай. 

– На девчонок тоже? – протянул руку Айзек. 

– А то, дружище, – вальяжно ухмыльнулся Стайлз, хлопая по его ладони, – без секса не оставлю. Кодекс братана. 

– Звучит как начало из той категории голубых роликов, которую я всегда пропускаю на порносайтах, – процедил Скотт и послушно вздохнул. – Если нас вызовут к Ардженту, отмажется только этот кудрявый придурок, ты же понимаешь, Стайлз? 

– Не надо п **и** сать компотом, Скотти, – жизнерадостно заявил Стилински, подмигивая Хизер и ее подружкам и присаживаясь на их столик. – У меня самые ловкие пальцы, на заметку, дамы. 

– Такими темпами останутся только они, – заметил Айзек, глядя поверх его головы. Стайлз оторвался от обворожительной улыбки Трейси и обернулся: Дерек как раз сворачивал бумаги в трубочку и смотрел на него фирменным нечитаемым взглядом. Джексон что-то ему сказал, закинув руку на шею, Дерек кивнул, небрежно помахав бумагами. Уиттмор выпучил глаза, рассмеялся и похлопал его по груди, увлекая в толпу студентов. 

– Стилински, – Айзек задумчиво потер подбородок, – не знаю, какого хрена ты творишь, но, видимо, кому-то придется по-соседски подстерегать Уиттмора у мусорки, чтобы получить приглашение на элитную вечеринку, где будут обмывать стипендию Хейла. Скажи спасибо, что я твой друг, и запомни, кто станет твоим шафером. Скотта, так и быть, запишем в подружки жениха. 

– Зачем? – ошарашено спросил Стайлз, переваривая информацию о соседских отношениях Лейхи и Уиттмора. Айзек никогда не палился в дружбе с Джексоном, но, видимо, они все-таки общались между собой, с детства живя рядом. 

– Кодекс братана, – небрежно откликнулся Айзек, стучась в дверь Моррел. – Не оставлю тебя без секса. 

И прежде чем Стайлз съязвил в ответ, втолкнул его в кабинет, растягивая рот в небрежной ухмылочке, которую, по его словам, психолог считала опасной и шизофренической. Айзек состоял у нее на особом контроле как ребенок из неполной семьи с трудными родственными взаимоотношениями, и они часто занимались после занятий, пока однажды Айзек не привел отца в школу. О чем мистер Лейхи говорил с мисс Моррел, осталось тайной, но с тех пор она вела себя исключительно равнодушно, не доставала Айзека тестами и вообще оставила его в покое. Айзек не жаловался, но переживал за выпускную характеристику: он очень хотел поступить на графический дизайн, уже выбрал колледж в Сан-Франциско и боялся за каждую мелочь. 

Стайлз прекрасно его понимал. Их с Моррел нейтралитет тоже начался с посещения отца, но в отличие от мистера Лейхи, шериф искренне шел на сотрудничество и предлагал свою помощь. Он волновался за сына и, наверно, этим сумел убедить Моррел, что Стайлз – не пропащая душа. Так что Стилински относился к психологу вполне дружелюбно; а когда Лидия прилюдно отшила его в средней школе, именно Марин предложила чай с ромашкой, цитируя Шелдона из "Теории большого взрыва". 

– Лейхи, Стилински? – психолог удивленно выпрямилась в кресле, глядя на их компанию. – И… МакКол. Чем могу помочь? 

– Здрасьте! – вежливо поздоровался Стайлз, мстительно пихая Айзека ближе. – Не обращайте на меня внимания, я случайно с ними столкнулся. Нужно проверить систему, вчера накачал кучу полезных программ для очистки от лишнего мусора, а у вас его полно, уж простите за прямоту, я говорю только о жестком диске, а не обо всем остальном, ну, вы понимаете…

– Пожалуйста, – Марин никак не отреагировала на его тираду, даже бровью не повела. Стайлз уважал ее силу воли. – В таком случае, чем могу помочь вам, господа? 

Она поднялась с кресла и встала сбоку стола, опираясь о него бедром. Стайлз привычно оглядел ее ноги в безупречно отглаженных офисных брюках и придвинул к себе клавиатуру. Он действительно хотел проверить систему, на прошлой неделе угробил три часа, вычищая зараженные файлы, но это еще оказалось и удобной отмазкой, чтобы по-быстрому вставить флешку, закачивая кое-какие данные на себя и Скотта с Айзеком, и свистнуть из пачки документов на тумбочке ненужные характеристики на девчонок. Марин никогда не выкидывала черновики, чтобы иметь прошлые варианты перед глазами, и никогда их не убирала, поскольку не оставляла кабинет открытым. А Стайлз – ну, он был Стайлзом. Со всеми вытекающими (в том числе не очень законными) последствиями. 

Он поднял голову, когда услышал Секретное Покашливание: Айзек увлеченно болтал с Моррел, чуть ли не пытаясь ее обнять, а Скотт, уличив момент, сделал страшные глаза и показал запястье. Время. Стайлз кивнул, нарочито громко забарабанил по клавиатуре пальцами одной руки, второй, свернув бумаги, сунул их под рубашку (храни господь его сознание, подсказавшее пришить широкие внутренние карманы _на всякий случай_ ) и выдернул флешку. 

– Все, – заявил, довольно ероша волосы. – Чисто, красиво и качественно. Гарантия Стилински. 

– Спасибо, – кивнула Моррел и обернулась к Айзеку. – Тебе стоит направить им еще одно письмо. Может, предыдущее затерялось среди других при отборе, элементарный человеческий фактор. Не считай наглостью напомнить о себе, комиссия может принять это за полезную настойчивость и стремление учиться именно в их колледже. 

– О’кей, – согласился Айзек. – Черкану им еще пару строк. 

– Если хочешь, я помогу составить текст, – Моррел приподняла уголки губ в улыбке. – Но ты не захочешь. По крайней мере, знаешь, где находится мой кабинет. 

– Да, школе удалось вдолбить это в мою голову, – поддержал ее Айзек, пиная замешкавшегося Скотта за дверь. – Ну или воспользуюсь картой в библиотеке. Пока! 

Марин покачала головой и на секунду прикрыла глаза. 

– Не представляешь, как тяжело помогать тем, кто не принимает помощи. 

– Вы мне говорите? – усмехнулся Стилински, пряча флешку в ладони. – Я дружу с этими тугодумами. 

– Сделаем вид, что я не слышала, – вздохнула Моррел и вдруг оживилась. – Подожди, у меня тут было для тебя, раз ты уже здесь… да где же оно, а, вот. Держи. 

Стайлз забрал официально-строгий конверт и перевернул, глядя на адресата. Его тут же прошиб холодный пот – университет, которому отправил резюме по программе поиска и поддержки абитуриентов, прислал ответ, и если он не откроет письмо через минуту, то получит инфаркт уже в молодом возрасте, испортив статистику целому городу, и миссис МакКол лично засунет его в стационар на полное обследование, как давно грозилась, а отец…

– Стайлз? Дыши, – услышал сквозь шум в ушах, вдохнул и выдохнул, чувствуя, как отступает слабость. – Ты в порядке? 

– В полном, – еле заметно улыбнулся и покачал рукой. – Спасибо. Я пойду. 

– Если что… – начала Моррел, но он перебил: 

– Я тоже знаю, где ваш кабинет. Да. Спасибо. 

– Стайлз? – Скотт сунул голову в проем, обеспокоенно вращая глазами. – Мисс Блейк нас прибьет, простите, мисс Моррел. 

– Иду, – отозвался Стайлз и сложил письмо, пряча его от Скотта. Как бы он ни любил лучшего друга, были такие вещи, к которым должен был сначала подготовиться сам. Поэтому просто отдал парням характеристики девчонок (Айзек настолько углубился в чтение, жуя тонкие губы, что не вписался в поворот и врезался в питьевой фонтанчик, сложившись пополам), отмахнулся от Скотта, всучив ему так же черновик на Лиама Данбара – ученика на год младше, с которым МакКола связывали непонятные отношения в стиле "я-был-его-куратором-в-летней-школе-поэтому-теперь-мы-иногда-будем-терпеть-его-друзей", и прикинул время: после литературы их ждала тренировка, и это была единственная возможность прочитать письмо в одиночестве, если он не хотел ждать до дома. А он не хотел. Конверт жег даже сквозь рюкзак, набитый тетрадками, едой и коробкой конфет от утреннего сюрприза Дерека Хейла. 

При мысли о Дереке Стайлз чуть ли не застонал: черт, как он мог забыть, что шел на _литературу_ к мисс Блейк. О’кей, еще один урок, полный унижения, разочарования и желания признаться в своей несостоятельности как полноценной личности. Мисс Блейк, как и любая женщина, отлично владела искусством психологического насилия, и Стайлз не сомневался, что на тропе войны именно он останется без скальпа. 

Но сдаваться – не в правилах Стилински. Это того стоило. 

Поэтому он решительно задрал подбородок, вваливаясь в кабинет на последней трели звонка, и увидел – ну, конечно – Дерека возле учительского стола. Мисс Блейк обернулась на звук, смерила их троих взглядом, сверкнула глазами на Стайлза, но промолчала, снова наклоняясь к Хейлу: 

– Обсудим позже. Это твой последний урок? 

– Да. 

– Тогда приходи потом, не хочу задерживать. 

Дерек ответил улыбкой на улыбку и забрал картонный планшет с прикрепленными к нему тестами. Стайлз цокнул языком, падая на стул, и громко хмыкнул: 

– Можно было не торопиться, парни, тут все всерьез и надолго. 

Скотт пнул его сзади под сидение, призывая заткнуться, а Дерек оглянулся и недоуменно нахмурил брови, зависнув на месте. 

– Мистер Стилински, – ядовито процедила мисс Блейк, – надеюсь, вы торопились, чтобы прочитать нам ваше эссе о проблематике отношений главных героев? 

– Кстати, насчет эссе, – Стайлз растянул рот в широкой гримасе. – Понимаете, дело в том… 

За его спиной печально вздохнул Скотт. 

 

Стайлз покачал ногой, стуча о кирпичную кладку бордюра и равнодушно следя, как на белой подошве остаются следы красноватой пыли. С далекого поля для лакросса доносились свистки и крики тренера; он наверняка орал, спрашивая, где Стилински, Скотт наверняка отмазывал его до последнего, но это наверняка ни к чему не приведет, и Стайлз еще огребет за прогул. Пока что его это не волновало. 

Он поймал себя на вялой мысли, что не отказался бы от сигарет: тайная заначка Мальборо лежала дома, заткнутая за плинтус под кроватью. Практически полная пачка – курил от силы раз пять, когда был сильно пьяным, либо когда выбирался на крышу, считая звезды и представляя, что не знает, как на кухне отец наливает бокал виски перед маминой фотографией. 

Стайлз сгорбился, щипая подушечки пальцев в такт детской песенке про старого лиса: привычка, которая его успокаивала. С каждым счетом он старался дышать глубже, усмиряя сердцебиение, и проглатывал зарождающиеся панические атаки, и хотя сейчас ничего не угрожало, он все равно дергал пальцы, бубня под нос, пока не услышал шаги и не увидел черные мартинсы. 

– Ну и что это было? – вполголоса спросил Дерек, подходя вплотную, и остановился между его разведенных коленей. Никакого дискомфорта это не вызвало, наоборот, Стайлз с благодарностью глотнул больше хвойного парфюма, прячась от мира за грудью Хейла. 

– Если хочешь добиться конкретного ответа, озвучь конкретный момент, где я облажался. Их слишком много. 

Дерек хмыкнул и, сняв рюкзак, положил его на бордюр рядом со Стайлзом. 

– Готов выслушать все. 

Его голос звучал сверху, Дерек не заставлял поднять голову и не пытался заглянуть ему в лицо, он просто стоял, прикрывая Стайлза, а тот рассматривал его руки: с проступающими венами, черными волосками и ссадиной у правого запястья. На сгибе локтя темнело крошечное пятнышко, Стайлз бездумно поскреб его ногтем и вздохнул. 

– Я послал резюме в один универ, а сегодня получил ответ, – кивнул на лежащий слева конверт. – Отказ. Нет, вежливая надежда на продолжение сотрудничества на общих началах, но по сути – отказ. А без стипендии я его не потяну. 

– Что за универ? – спросил Дерек. 

– Калтех, – Стайлз понуро отщипнул кирпичную крошку, – да, я реально думал, что у меня есть все шансы, можешь смеяться. 

Дерек промолчал и щелкнул его по коленной чашечке. Стайлз поднял глаза, подозрительно щурясь, но на лице Дерека не было ни жалости, ни сочувствия. 

– На какой факультет пробовал? 

– Информационные технологии, – Стилински показательно пошевелил пальцами. – Эти руки были созданы для взлома Пентагона. 

– Ясно, – кивнул Дерек и внимательно осмотрел его ладонь. Стайлз опустил ее, неловко дернувшись, отчего его задница съехала по гладкому верхнему покрытию, и он инстинктивно свел ноги, бедрами стискивая Хейла. Стайлз шикнул, охнул и резко поддался назад; щеки пылали, еще немного – и стал бы следующим Призрачным Гонщиком. Он готов был поклясться, что даже оглохший Гринберг на другом конце школы мог слышать дикий грохот его пульса, который звучал так, словно по жестяному тазу бешено лупили арматурой. Стайлз открыл пересохший рот, но Дерек, храни Спок его душу, заговорил первым. 

– Почему бы не пойти от обратного? 

– В смысле? – пискнул Стилински, забыв о решении никогда больше не смотреть Хейлу в глаза. Дерек подвигал челюстью, отошел и сел рядом со Стайлзом, плечом к плечу. 

– Думать не о взломе Пентагона, а о его защите. Ты же подавал на стипендию в УКЛА. 

– Откуда ты знаешь? 

Дерек покачал головой. 

– Пэрриш рассказывал, – усмехнулся. – Он на удивление разговорчив, когда застаешь его в одних трусах в комнате старшей сестры. Маме пришлось предложить чаю, чтобы он заткнулся и не выболтал все, что знал, включая коды от решеток в участке. 

– Пиздец, – поежился Стайлз. – Нет ничего хуже быть застуканным со своей девушкой ее младшим братом. 

– Не надо вылезать из штанов в доме своей девушки, если знаешь, что у нее есть младший брат, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Я предупреждал, что люблю сестер.

– Ты зверь, – пробормотал Стайлз. – Никакой мужской солидарности. 

– Не в этом случае. К тому же, – он широко ощерился, – было весело. 

– Посмотрел бы я на тебя в подобной ситуации, крутой парень, – Стайлз скептически дернул ртом и толкнул кедом левый мартинс Хейла. 

– Я не оказываюсь в подобных ситуациях, – бесстрастно ответил Дерек, не реагируя на детские выпады. – Все дело в наличии мозгов, достоинства и инстинкта самосохранения. Если я хочу раздеть девушку, сначала удостоверюсь, что нас не потревожат ее родственники с пушкой наперевес, и мне не придется сбегать, сверкая голым задом на всю Хай-стрит. 

Стайлз пожевал губы и ухмыльнулся.

– А жаль, зад-то классный. 

– Хочешь поговорить об этом? – Дерек вздернул бровь, смотря на него, как взрослый на ребенка, и продолжил: – Что насчет полиции? Разве должность шерифа не передается по наследству, династия и все такое? 

Стайлз поскреб затылок, согласно вздыхая: 

– Сложно не мечтать быть героем, если твой папа – супермен, и с детства засыпаешь под сирены с мигалками. Но я обещал ему тысячу раз подумать, прежде чем идти в копы, потому что, ну, некоторые личные качества не соответствуют идеалу офицера полиции… – он замялся, ожидая смешков, но Дерек, к его чести, сдержался. – Я и не ждал ничего особенного, когда писал в УКЛА, просто отправил заявку… что-то вроде морального долга, ни на что не рассчитывал. Хотя в компьютерах я хорош как дьявол, – он горделиво фыркнул и сник: – но в Калтехе так не считают. 

– В УКЛА ведь тоже есть компьютеры, нет? По крайней мере, _я надеюсь_. 

Стайлз перевел взгляд на Дерека, увидел, как он мягко, беззлобно посмеивается, и окончательно расслабился. 

– Я хотел выбрать кибербезопасность, но – что потом? Вернуться в Бейкон-Хиллс? Тут только три человека знают, как взламывать почту, а рассчитывать на Денни нет смысла, он собирается свалить в Нью-Йорк после школы, и даже если бы остался, то где гарантии, что он заделается киберпреступником, да мне пришлось ему платить, чтобы взломать пару страниц в фейсбуке и на пару – мемориальный архив, и что, предлагаешь, грохать зарплату, чтобы мотивировать его нарушать закон и обеспечивать наличие работы, это совершенно экономически невы…

– Ты взломал мемориальный архив, – перебил его Дерек, глядя в упор. Стайлз смешался. 

– Просто хотел доделать проект. 

– Проект. По тем данным, которых, видимо, нет в открытом доступе. Поэтому ты взломал архив. 

– Да? – проблеял Стайлз и уставился на свои колени, по которым как раз полз жирный паук. На секунду Стилински взмолился, что тот его укусит, превращение произойдет незамедлительно, и он сможет выпустить паутину и свалить _прямо сейчас_ , потому что даже под пытками, даже ради спасения своей жизни Стайлз никогда не признался бы Дереку, что копался в архиве его семьи. Не целой, а вполне определенной ее части. Определенней некуда. 

Он внезапно обозлился: если бы Дерек был как все нормальные люди, в досье отца уже давно скопились бы штрафы за превышение скорости, распитие алкоголя, в конце концов, за секс в общественных местах – но нет. На Дерека не было ничего, кроме старого протокола, когда маленький Хейл потерялся на ярмарке вместе с сестрой, а нашли их в лесу возле трассы в пяти километрах от города. Стайлз заучил все известные подробности этого дела и нуждался в новых для шантажа и манипуляций, но чертов Дерек пример-для-соседских-детей Хейл не отсвечивал ни в одном полицейском отчете. Это было _очень подозрительно_. 

– Ясно, – произнес Дерек совершенно без эмоций и вскинул руку, проверяя время. – А ответ из УКЛА уже пришел? 

– Нет, – ответил Стайлз и сощурился. – Что ты так привязался к Лос-Анджелесу? Боишься, что наконец-то от тебя уеду? 

Он приподнял уголок губ, обозначая шутку, но Дерек ее пропустил, роясь в карманах рюкзака. 

– Боялся бы, но… – выдержал паузу и самодовольно добавил: – кое-кто недавно получил контракт на спортивную стипендию, так что дело теперь за тобой. 

– Ты поступил в УКЛА? – вытаращился Стайлз и спустил одну ногу с бордюра, садясь вполоборота. – Да ну нахер! 

– Это радость? – уточнил Дерек. 

– Это возмущение! – Стайлз неловко дернулся, зарываясь пятерней в волосы. – Где, блять, справедливость? Ты не должен был. 

– Прости? – поднял брови Хейл. Стайлз простонал. 

– Посмотри на себя! – обвинительно ткнул в него пальцем. – Выглядишь как молодая версия Бандероса, забиваешь в корзину с другого конца поля с завязанными глазами и поступаешь в один из лучших вузов штата! Что дальше, приют для бездомных животных? Благотворительные фонды борьбы с раком яичек? Нельзя быть таким великолепным, Хейл, тебя ёбнет молнией, потому что кто в здравом уме будет молиться господу, а не твоей смазливой доброй роже? 

Он захлебнулся жалостью к себе, переживая острый момент собственной недостаточности, и замер, когда Хейл тихо ответил. 

– Я работаю в приюте при заповеднике. Помогаю выхаживать брошенных волчат. У них там много диких зверей, но…

– Заткнись, – попросил Стайлз. – Это незаконно. Надеюсь, поступаешь на биоинженерию, скрещивать гены и растить монстров, как чокнутый профессор, а? 

Лицо Дерека приняло странно-виноватое выражение, словно он знал, что сейчас сделает хуже, но соврать не мог. 

– Гуманитарные науки, английская литература. 

– Литература, – несчастно повторил Стайлз, сдуваясь на месте. – В чем твой секрет? Расчленяешь по ночам девственниц, продаешь героин в детские сады, торгуешь органами на черном рынке? 

Дерек мимолетно закатил глаза. 

– Да, отличные бывают деньки, – вытащил смартфон, проверяя экран (Стайлз успел заметить пропущенные вызовы), и сунул его обратно, вжикнув молнией. – Значит, дело в этом. 

– В отличных деньках? – непонимающе переспросил Стайлз. Дерек терпеливо вздохнул.

– В том, что у меня нет грязных секретов, – и прежде чем Стилински смог его перебить, добавил: – но они есть. Ты просто не там искал. 

– Я не искал, – мгновенно возразил Стайлз, уходя в оборону, но Дерек не обратил внимания, легко соглашаясь: 

– Конечно, не искал, тебе и в голову не пришло, что все лежит на виду. Хорошо, хоть один из нас достаточно внимателен, чтобы читать между строк. Так что, Стайлз, – Дерек вдруг потянулся к нему и положил руку на загривок. Его пальцы уютно легли на шею, над выступающим позвонком, вниз от которого пробежала волна мурашек, Стайлз заворожено приоткрыл пересохшие губы, глядя на близкое лицо Хейла, – черт тебя дери, при всем своем уме ты глуп, как пробка, и этим тоже нравишься. Слышишь – _и этим тоже_. 

Стайлз сглотнул горячий застоявшийся в горле воздух; глаза Хейла, оливково-зеленые с серыми крапинами и болотной каймой, впитывали мягкое вечернее солнце, Стайлз в забытьи качнулся к ним и шумно раздул ноздри, внезапно вспомнив, что надо дышать. Дерек улыбнулся и отпустил его, возвращаясь на место. 

– И раз уж мы определили, кто альфа, надо договориться и об ухаживании. 

– Нет, – просипел Стайлз, пытаясь справиться с голосом и ненавязчивым флером одеколона.

– О, да, будет тебе ухаживание, – хищно оскалился Дерек. – Настоящее, по-взрослому. 

– Нет, пожалуйста. 

– Первосортное. _Великолепное_. Пора заняться тобой всерьез, чтобы не осталось времени на глупые мысли. 

– Господи, – Стайлз посмотрел на равнодушно-безоблачное небо, – почему я? Я ведь был послушным сыном, примерным учеником и почти хорошим христианином. 

– Ты поминаешь бога всуе, материшься возле церкви и нарушаешь десять заповедей по нескольку в час, – хмыкнул Дерек. Его глаза смеялись. – Кстати, а молишься ты Господу или моей смазливой роже?

– Отъебись, – Стайлз ткнул его кулаком в плечо и соскочил с бордюра. – Ты не делаешь легче, знаешь ли. 

– Знаю, – безразлично кивнул Хейл и тоже спрыгнул, закидывая рюкзак на спину. – Во сколько завтра в школу? 

Стайлз нахмурился от странного вопроса и выругался сквозь зубы, когда наконец вспомнил. Точно. Завтра Финсток назначил нулевой урок, чтобы вынести мозги перед приходом Брейден, она собиралась заглянуть на тренировку после занятий. А сегодня он пропустил подготовительную, класс. 

– Без четверти гори-все-синим-пламенем, – пробормотал Стайлз. Дерек коротко хохотнул. 

– Тогда и увидимся. Пока, – он махнул рукой, подмигнул и отвернулся, резво шагая на парковку. Стайлз даже моргнуть не успел, только пялился ему в спину, думая, что зря он пошел прямо по газону и цветам… ассоциации сработали на отлично, и Стайлз крикнул: 

– Никаких букетов в моем джипе, Хейл! Эй! 

Тот оглянулся через плечо, не сбавляя шага, и довольно осклабился.

– Прости, не слышу. 

– Засранец, – прокомментировал Стайлз, и Дерек отсалютовал от виска. 

– Если не понял, повторю – на этот раз все серьезно, – он щелкнул пальцами. – Бандерос слов на ветер не бросает. 

– Уже боюсь, – проорал Стайлз скрывшемуся за углом Дереку и, услышав в ответ смех, пробормотал: – ладно, посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним. Раз уж Стилински взялся за дело… – он вдруг притормозил, распахнув рот, потому что до него _кое-что дошло_. Как его красиво и грамотно – …поимели. Блядь. 

Стайлз мысленно прокрутил их диалог от начала до конца и в сердцах пнул слипшийся в ком гравий. Спасибо, Лидия; вот и поговорили. Просто офигенно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> УКЛА (UCLA) - Калифорнийский университет в Лос-Анджелесе


	3. Chapter 3

"Мне скучно". 

Полоса загрузки исчезла, появился значок «отправлено». Стайлз покрутил смартфон, поймал солнечный луч на дисплей, увидел отпечатки пальцев и тщательно протер запястьем, оставляя разводы на экране, который засветился, показывая сообщение: "Займись чем-нибудь".

Стайлз прикрылся учебником и спиной Айзека, печатая: "Я бы занялся собой, но тут люди". 

Он предвкушающе поскреб щеку и получил в ответ: "Господи Иисусе". 

Стайлз усмехнулся и подпер голову рукой, грудью навалившись на парту. Футболка задралась, оттопырилась, оголяя ремень джинсов и короткую полосу нижнего белья с лейблом какой-то дурацкой фирмы. 

"Что делаешь?" – невинно поинтересовался он, сдержав зевок и глядя на мистера Томпсона честными глазами. Телефон снова загорелся. 

"Сижу на математике, как и ты". 

Стайлз широко оскалился и повернулся направо: за соседней партой, откинувшись на спинку стула, сидел Дерек, что-то чиркая в тетради. Он был сосредоточен и собран, смотрел то на доску с примером, то на собственные записи, и если бы не мобильник, лежащий прямо возле ладони, Стайлз бы засомневался, не перепутал ли номера.

Он громко вздохнул и пощелкал ручкой. Дерек – как и ожидалось – моментально скосился влево, оглядел Стайлза от макушки до пояса и чуть заметно поджал губы. На языке Дерека это означало "вслух посылаю нахрен, но внимательно слежу за тобой"; Стайлз даже умилился немного, когда открыл рот, показательно облизнув губу, а Хейл тут же сдвинул брови, будто пытаясь за ними спрятаться. 

Такой Дерек, на новом уровне их отношений, нравился Стилински гораздо больше. Или, может, ему нравился именно уровень их отношений – пока не рискнул выяснять. 

После разговора прошло два дня затишья: ни цветов, ни подколок, ни криков посреди столовой; Айзек со Скоттом многозначительно молчали, Лидия сверлила тяжелым, пристальным взглядом при встрече, но Стайлз только разводил руками, ему нечего было отвечать. Он и сам не знал, почему Дерек вдруг начал себя вести _нормально_. И почему это так _напрягало_. 

Так что к концу второго дня, изведясь до состояния 'пан или пропал', Стайлз решительно взял в руки телефон, решительно настрочил язвительную смс-ку, решительно стер, отправив "я все испортил?", и решительно удрал на кухню к отцу, выспрашивая подробности нового дела. Отец оказался податливым (после шантажа бифштексом) и рассказал пару зацепок, раскладывая перед сыном фотографии улик. Стайлз настолько увлекся причинно-следственными связями, что вспомнил о сотовом, только когда рухнул на кровать поверх одеяла. На экране висело аж три сообщения от абонента "ДХ": 

"Нет".  
"Совсем нет".  
"А я?"

По ощущениям тогда Стайлз выдохнул целый Эйяфьядлайёкюдль от осознания, какие же они оба кретины. А потом его захлестнула волна острого чувства, которому не хотел давать определения. Он просто четко понял, что, несмотря на свой образ, Дерек тоже не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что делать дальше, но делать они должны были вдвоем. _Вместе_. Как _пара_. 

Именно это чувство толкнуло Стайлза нажать кнопку вызова абонента и, услышав Дерека, сходу ошарашить его вопросом: "Ладно, кто круче: Оби ван Кеноби или Джим Кирк?". Дерек долго молчал, выдавил нерешительное "кто?", и Стайлз закатил глаза. Ответ был неправильным, но дипломатичным, что позволило Стилински полночи доказывать свою точку зрения, а Хейлу – слушать, иногда задавать уточняющие вопросы и, в конце концов, отправить Стайлза спать комбо-ударом из вулканского _t’hy’la_ , сказанного шепотом (Стайлзу до утра снился сехлат с густыми бровями). И теперь они постоянно списывались, особенно, когда Стайлзу становилось скучно, или грустно, или круто – в общем, почти всегда. 

– Мистер Стилински! – старик Томпсон сурово постучал пальцем по доске, привлекая внимание. – О чем вы думаете? 

– О прекрасном, сэр! – с готовностью выпалил Стайлз и краем глаза заметил, как нагло усмехнулся Хейл. – Например, о гениальном уме Лидии. – Получи, скотина. 

Лидия громко фыркнула, откинула идеально завитый локон на спину и поставила точку: 

– Скорее о гениальных руках Хейла. 

– Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце! – заявил Стайлз и словно случайно прикрыл ладонью горячую щеку. 

– Кое-кто его подлечит, – безжалостно отмахнулась Лидия. Стайлз вскинулся, намереваясь яростно отстаивать свободу слова, дарованную Первой поправкой, но его перебил Дерек, лениво повысив голос: 

– Забыл, что нанял психолога для семейной консультации, – Лидия вспыхнула и вытянулась в струну, недобро сверкая на Дерека глазами, но тот бесстрастно выдержал взгляд и ткнул ручкой в доску. – Может, продолжим? 

– Да, давайте продолжим, сэр, – поддержал его Стайлз и благодарно кивнул. – Спасибо. 

Хейл вздернул бровь и срезал ответом: 

– Меня учили помогать _детям_ , – и прежде чем Стайлз смог что-то сказать, перевернул тетрадь, с новой страницы записывая пример за Томпсоном. Стилински обиженно почесал скулу ластиком на карандаше, уткнулся в пример и конкретно завис. Через десять минут отчаяния что-то толкнуло его в локоть; Стайлз проморгался и увидел сложенный листок. Почерком Хейла на нем было наскоро написано решение. Дерек не поднимал головы, но когда Стайлз отправил смс-ку "Ты мой герой!", его губы слегка дрогнули.

~~~

– Что скажешь? – горлышком открытой бутылки Дерек указал на парочку внизу лестницы. Стайлз попытался прокрутить баскетбольный мяч на пальце, еле поймал его у живота и чертыхнулся, оглядываясь.

– Скажу: наконец-то. Я устал принимать ставки, когда миссис МакКол соберет Скотту немного яиц в коробочку для ланча. 

Дерек улыбнулся, показывая, что оценил шутку. Стайлз прикинул расстояние между Скоттом и Кирой, внимательно осмотрел друга – все еще раздолбай – и вернулся к мячу, отстукивая ритм "We will rock you" от асфальта. 

– Представляю, что ждет нас с Лейхи вечером. Мозги всмятку, – он выстрелил в висок из сложенных пальцев. 

– На то и нужны друзья, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Но потом звони, попробую спасти то, что останется. 

– Обязательно, – покаянно кивнул Стайлз, подбрасывая мяч и ловя на костяшки, – Скотти реально душу вытащит. Когда он начинает говорить о Кире, Айзек сваливает из скайпа, типа ему отец запрещает. Пиздит, конечно, но проверить нельзя, так что остаюсь на передовой один. Ну, ладно, в конце концов, я ему должен, ведь сам…

Тут он многозначительно замолчал. 

– Сегодня вернешь должок? – судя по голосу, Дерек посмеивался, но он был в праве, Стайлз сам себя заложил, так что он проглотил подколку. 

– Видимо. А потом перескажу тебе в подробностях, не переживай, ничего не потеряешь. 

– Я в ужасе, – вполголоса фыркнул Дерек. Стайлз ухмыльнулся и слегка поддел его рюкзак носком кеда. 

– У тебя же нет планов на вечер? 

– Теперь нет, – Хейл демонстративно отпил из бутылки и продолжил: – Джексон приходит с ночевкой, Лидия опять его выгнала, хотя я предупреждал, что дарить ей постельное белье вместо нижнего тянет на минус три по десятибалльной шкале. 

Стайлз хохотнул.

– Я знал, что он идиот, но чтобы настолько кретин… и что, – пнул мяч и подкатил к себе, – он плачется тебе в жилетку? 

– Да, – невозмутимо отозвался Дерек, – как ты жаловался Скотту, какой я мудак, что дарю тебе цветы. 

– Эй, – Стайлз возмущенно поднял брови домиком, – что надо сделать, чтобы тебя выгнать? 

– Пригласить для начала, – подсказал Дерек заговорщическим шепотом. Стайлз закатил глаза и легонько толкнул его в плечо, заодно поправляя задравшийся воротник наверняка недешевой рубашки, уж очень хорошо она сидела по фигуре. Дерек закатал рукава до локтей, и белая ткань выгодно оттеняла смуглую кожу. 

– Обязательно позову, когда захочу выгнать.

Кто-то закричал ему в спину, и Стайлз поддался в сторону, пропуская компанию на скейтах. Дерек проводил их обманчиво-расслабленным взглядом. В такие минуты, по мнению Стайлза, он реально походил на зверя, на какого-нибудь волка, подстать своей команде: цепкая настороженность, готовность сорваться в любой момент под маской внешнего спокойствия. Выглядело опасно и _горячо_ – Стайлз готов был признать. 

– Тогда заранее не приду, чтобы время не тратить, – ответил Дерек после недолгого молчания. – К слову о времени: идешь на ярмарку?

Раз в месяц на выходные в Бейкон-Хиллс устраивали общегородскую ярмарку в парке аттракционов: билеты расходились за полцены, в лотках устраивались фермеры, кондитеры и мясники, а на открытой веранде играл местный церковный оркестр и пел школьный хор. 

– Ага, отец будет там со своими ребятами, надо проследить, чтобы не поддался соблазну, если МакАррены принесут гриль. Пробовал их стейки? 

– Конечно, – Дерек пропустил девушек из команды поддержки, обменявшись с ними улыбками, и присел на краешек перил, вытянув ноги. – Лора любит их больше сладостей, особенно слабой прожарки, с кровью. 

– Варварство, – Стайлз снова крутанул мяч, который предсказуемо соскользнул и ударился о вовремя подставленное колено. – Кусок мяса должен быть хорошо прожарен. Просто берешь, натираешь его солью и кидаешь на костер, пока все дерьмо не выйдет. 

– Твой стейк настолько не прожарен, что его еще доят в амбаре? – усмехнулся Дерек. 

– Типа того, – Стайлз снисходительно потрепал его по локтю, поощряя за удачные шутки. Они составили список общих крутых тем, который постоянно пополнялся, и Стайлз внес Гордона Рамси пятой позицией, на что Дерек ответил Луи Си Кеем, заставив Стайлза посмотреть парочку выступлений, и теперь они в один голос кричали Айзеку "не волнуйся, детка, ты обязательно умрешь"*. Скотт крутил пальцем у виска, а Лейхи непонятливо охреневал, но соглашался: со смертью у него всегда были дружеские отношения. 

Дерек отпил газировки, подождал, пока Стайлз, замысловато изогнувшись, скинет клетчатую рубашку и бросит ее на перила, не выпуская мяч, и спросил: 

– Пойдешь туда со мной? 

Он опустил руку вместе с бутылкой, и его тонкий браслет-косичка из кожаных полосок съехал к запястью, чиркнув по выступающей косточке. Стайлз на какое-то время завис, как под гипнозом, рассматривая переплетение, и встрепенулся, поняв вопрос. 

– Зовешь на свидание? 

– Ага, – Дерек слегка откинул голову, завинчивая крышку на спрайте, и выглядел слишком мудаковато, как все те парни в подростковых фильмах, но Стайлз уже видел и оторванный, замусоленный уголок на этикетке, и пристальный взгляд под маской невозмутимости; он уже понял, куда надо смотреть при разговоре с Хейлом. 

– Ладно, – кивнул. – Но, чур, поедем на джипе. Никаких цветов, никаких смокингов и никаких "выбирай, что хочешь, детка, я заплачу". 

Дерек моментально расслабился, даже сгорбился немного, расставив ноги, и спокойно улыбнулся. 

– Извини, я не готов заложить Камаро, чтобы расплатиться за все новые выпуски всех комиксов по всем супергероям планеты. 

– _Всех_ планет, – поправил Стайлз, смягчившись, что Хейл не возразил против джипа, и сел рядом с ним. – Тогда заеду за тобой в час? 

– Лучше в полвторого, чтобы домашние точно уехали, – Дерек, повинуясь немой просьбе, передал Стайлзу спрайт. 

– Стыдишься показать меня родне? – нагло подмигнул Стайлз, делая большой глоток и едва не поперхнувшись газами. 

– Хочешь встретиться с десятком Хейлов? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Дерек и, дождавшись гримасы, кивнул. – В полвторого. 

Он оттолкнулся от перил и расчесал волосы пятерней, ероша челку наверх, нагнулся за рюкзаком, но Стайлз протестующе буркнул, и когда Дерек недоуменно покосился, протянул ему мяч. 

– Ну, давай. 

– Боже, опять? – закатил глаза Дерек, послушно выпрямился, профессионально-лихо закрутил мяч на пальце и держал долгие десять секунд, прежде чем поднял взгляд. 

Стайлз лукаво ухмыльнулся и щелкнул его довольное лицо на камеру телефона. 

 

– Ребенок, не видел мою куртку? 

Стайлз выглянул в окно и вздохнул: утро выдалось прохладным и дождливым, в воздухе зависла легкая, влажная дымка мороси, плиты дорожек на заднем дворе покрылись разводами грязи. Он лопаточкой подцепил края омлета, перевернув их к краю. Наверняка яркие деревянные ярморочные лотки потемнели от сырости, аттракционы спрятали под чехлы, а МакАррены убрали столы и стулья вокруг своего гриля. На случай непогоды в парке был навес и небольшой павильон левее центра, но кому хотелось потеть в толпе? Стайлз со скрипом признал, что идея шпионить за отцом, оберегая его от холестерина, возможно, провалилась: надо было находиться возле стейков постоянно, а у него, вроде как, _свидание_. 

Стайлз с тоской глянул в окно еще раз, но ничего не изменилось. Бессердечный город лишил его возможности затащить Дерека на колесо обозрения в ту самую кабинку, которая раскачивалась больше всех. Стайлз и Скотт раздолбали ее еще в пятом классе и окрестили своей, а теперь Стайлз хотел подарить ее Дереку и добавить парочку приятных воспоминаний. 

– Ребенок? 

Шериф заглянул на кухню, промакивая свежевыбритые щеки полотенцем. Стайлз повернулся к нему и автоматически протянул сковородку с омлетом. 

– А? 

– Спасибо, – кивнул отец, прищуриваясь. – А куртка? 

– Какая куртка? 

– Моя, Стайлз. Моя форменная куртка. Светло-коричневая с нашивками и звездой. 

– Не знаю, – хмыкнул Стайлз, мстительно шлепая в тарелку омлет без помидор. – Там, где ты ее оставил. 

– Или там, куда ты ее уволок, – парировал шериф и достал кружки, наливая сваренный кофе. – М-м, "гавайский ром". Кто-то обещал оставить его мне на работу. 

– А кто-то обещал не есть больше двух пончиков за обедом, – Стайлз намазал джем на подгорелый тост и с вызовом засунул его в рот. Шериф поднял руки, сдаваясь: 

– Один – один, – садясь за стол, погрозил сыну пальцем. – Но это нечестно. Я обещал Таре целый кофейник отличного сорта с легкими пряными оттенками. 

– Все схвачено, – промычал Стайлз и махнул на подвесные шкафчики, таращась в лежащий рядом с тарелкой телефон, – я купил еще пакетик. Принесешь и пригласишь ее на свидание. 

– Ну нет, – фыркнул Джон, наливая сливки в чашку, – за свидания в семье Стилински отвечает кое-кто другой. 

– Не начинай, па, – мимолетно поморщился Стайлз, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда, – ты же знаешь, ни одно свидание в мире не помешает мне присмотреть за твоим питанием, так что даже не пробуй договориться с МакАрреном о подмене мяса в вегетарианском бургере. 

Шериф закатил глаза, разрезая омлет ребром вилки, и без колебаний перебросил половину помидоров из тарелки сына. 

– Когда-нибудь мои внуки спросят, каким ты был в детстве, и уж тогда я оторвусь. 

– Многоходовочка, – уважительно протянул Стайлз и с энтузиазмом облизал пальцы, бешено печатая что-то на сенсорной клавиатуре. – Я вижу злой умысел и преступный сговор двух и более лиц. 

– Ты ничего не докажешь, – покачал головой шериф и предусмотрительно переставил его кружку подальше от локтя. – Итак, насчет свидания… С кем ты идешь? – в сотый раз за утро спросил он, и в сотый раз Стайлз ответил: 

– С Суперменом. На самом деле, я должен бы его ненавидеть, но мы уже перешли к фазе сотрудничества, так что если мир будет в опасности – ты знаешь, кому звонить. 

– Лидия Мартин осталась в прошлом? – абсолютно тактично поинтересовался шериф. Стайлз покусал губу, поигрывая вилкой. 

– Как тебе сказать… вот есть фильмы Ксавье Долана для интеллектуальной элиты, и ты держишь бронь на билеты до последнего. 

– Но? 

– Но идешь все равно на Дэдпула, – Стайлз поймал языком свисающий бекон. – И думаешь: ну его к черту, это искусство. 

– Есть лучший кинотеатр в городе, куда надо разодеться и надушиться, а есть старый добрый Терминатор на диване с пиццей? – шериф глянул поверх кружки, и Стайлз тепло улыбнулся. 

– Каков отец, таков и сын, семейное наследие. Вперед, Стилински! 

Телефон завибрировал, и Стайлз торопливо схватил его, тут же печатая в ответ. Пальцы шустро забегали по экрану. Шериф вздохнул и встал, забирая тарелку: 

– Да, вперед, Стилински, — он легко взъерошил сыну волосы. Стайлз кивнул, допивая кофе, и отдал отцу кружку.

– Спасибо. Я побежал, и — ты же помнишь про бургер? Никакого мяса на гриле, ни единой котлеты, я серьезно, пап.

– Иди уже, – шериф поставил посуду в раковину, выразительно хлопнул полотенцем, расправляя и вешая на крючок, и закатал рукава, сверяясь с часами над дверью. – И ты же помнишь правила? Никаких геройств, ни единого нарушения закона, я серьезно, Стайлз.

– Не волнуйся, – Стайлз заглянул на кухню и подмигнул, просовывая руки в рукава красной ветровки, – вряд ли тебе придется забирать меня на служебной машине.

– Я волнуюсь лишь за то, _откуда_ тебя придется забирать, – шериф покорно опустил плечи, выливая на губку моющее средство. – Просто останься в своих штанах.

– Господи, – Стайлз поежился и сдернул ключи. – Пока, па, я тоже тебя люблю. 

– Увидимся, ребенок. Удачи.

Стайлз запрыгнул в джип, провернул ключ зажигания и вставил диск, неторопливо выруливая на соседнюю улицу. Пять минут назад Дерек написал, что родители уехали еще утром, решив забрать бабушку и дедушку с другого города, дома оставались старшая сестра и дядя, которые недавно ушли. Не то чтобы это было неожиданно — вынося днем мусорный пакет на крыльцо, Стайлз случайно заметил машину Пэрриша, крадущуюся мимо. Видимо, Лора тоже поедет на тачке, что ж, лишний повод для шантажа. Стайлзу по-своему нравился Пэрриш, он всегда выручал шерифа и довольно строго относился к его меню (насколько возможно для заместителя), и все-таки он был _помощником_ отца. Никогда не знаешь, когда папа решит надавить авторитетом, а Пэрриш — вспомнить, что он коп, поэтому Стайлз не упускал случая пополнить личное досье на Джордана. 

Он едва не пропустил поворот к дому Дерека: хотя в силу семейного наследия и природного любопытства знал город как свои пять пальцев, но ни разу не ездил по главной, посыпанной гравием, дороге. Обычно Стайлз бросал машину на окружном шоссе и дальше шел пешком к огромному древнему дубу, который рос недалеко от Хейлов, и единственное, что останавливало от незаконного проникновения на частную собственность – молодой Питер Хейл. Его Стайлз знал издалека, и слава богу; многие учителя еще помнили Питера в стенах школы, а Моррел иногда становилась разговорчивой за чашкой ромашкового чая. Хотя, ладно, на самом деле, Талию Хейл Стайлз боялся не меньше. Он не видел ее вблизи, но даже на расстоянии выглядела она очень… властно. 

Стайлз опасливо притормозил у широкого въезда и пригнулся к рулю. Дом Хейлов – целый особняк! – казался внушительным в окружении серых дождевых облаков. Дорога заканчивалась не у крыльца, а чуть в стороне, на, видимо, гостевой парковке на три места. Стайлз как можно аккуратнее (черт возьми, у него даже ладони вспотели) объехал центральную круговую клумбу с тигровыми лилиями и приоткрыл дверь. Что-то наверху задергалось, привлекая его внимание: в окне второго этажа стоял Дерек, показывая, что спускается. Он не уходил, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и держал у уха трубку домашнего телефона, бормоча что-то в динамик с несчастным видом, и лишь когда Стайлз кивнул, рванул вглубь комнаты, так что шторка закачалась. 

Стайлз сдержал нервный смешок, встал на подножку джипа, чтобы поправить смявшуюся сзади футболку, и увидел за воротами кусочек заднего двора. Небольшие плиточные дорожки вели к крытой беседке с грилем и длинным столом, отдельно – к навесу с висящими на цепях плетеными креслами; повсюду были разбросаны игрушки, надувные круги, трехколесные велосипеды и водные пистолеты, а у самого дома, где начинался газон повыше, цвели большие, красочные пионы. Было видно, что за ними любовно ухаживали, каждый листок лежал на своем месте, пышные бутоны на стеблях плавно раскачивались на ветру. Стайлза вдруг бросило в жар, когда он вспомнил букет. 

Если бы Талия Хейл была его мамой, Стайлз обходил бы клумбы на безопасном расстоянии в десять метров и даже не дышал бы в их сторону. 

Дерек был бессмертным любимчиком Фортуны. И точно _серьезно_ относился к Стайлзу. 

– Привет, – чуть запыхавшись, сказал Дерек, сбегая с крыльца, подкинул и поймал связку ключей и улыбнулся. – Можем ехать? 

– Привет, – эхом повторил Стайлз. Его мозг не справлялся одновременно с пионами и видом Дерека в тонком свитере, отказываясь поддерживать связь с его языком, поэтому следующее, что брякнул: – Тебя ведь не убьют, да? 

Брови Дерека взлетели на лоб, а его лицо вытянулось. 

– Надеюсь, нет, – он замялся. – Если твой отец настолько против, мы можем…

– Что? Ох, нет, я про твою маму, – Стайлз треснул себя ладонью и ткнул в клумбу. – Если бы мой сын срезал мои _великолепные_ цветы для пиздюка, который обстебывал за это, я бы отвел его проверять айкью. 

– Ну спасибо, – смешливо фыркнул Дерек и сжал переносицу. – Повышает самооценку. 

– Эй, я назвал себя пиздюком, – слабо парировал Стайлз и плюхнулся обратно на сидение. Дерек забрался на соседнее и осторожно закрыл дверцу. 

– Да, это шаг вперед. Мы на правильном пути, раз ищем компромиссы. 

– Как будто раньше не было компромиссов, – буркнул Стайлз, выворачивая на дорогу. – Я купил тебе новый ланч и извинился за испорченный на глазах у всей школы. 

– Ага, сказав, что я сам должен был отобрать у тебя бутылку кетчупа, – отозвался Дерек с задумчивым видом. – Надо отдать должное, ты умеешь признавать свои ошибки и проблемы, которые создаешь. Исправлять не всегда хочешь, но признаешь, это плюс. 

– Завались, – огрызнулся Стайлз, поглядывая в зеркало дальнего вида. Ему показалось, что за ним пристроилась личная машина Тары, а это значило, что шериф опять ввел протокол "Пастух". В переводе с языка участка, "Пастух" был неофициальной просьбой шерифа присмотреть за сыном; однажды, пойманный Тарой при попытке влезть в окно Лейхи по веревке с крыши соседнего дома, Стайлз в сердцах заявил, что его "пасут как барана", и с тех пор у "протокола" появилось название. – Или я отвезу тебя к Скотту слушать про Киру. Снова. 

– Не сработает, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Я слишком долго ждал и пойду на свидание в любом случае, пусть даже придется тащить тебя на плече. 

– Вообще-то это называется насилием, – возмущенно зыркнул Стайлз. 

– Это называется наградой за чудовищное терпение. 

Стайлз громко запыхтел, угрюмо посматривая на красный сигнал светофора, который мешал ему нажать на педаль и эффектно сорваться с места с гордым молчанием. 

– Я свяжу тебя, выкину твой зад из машины и оставлю прямо тут, – подбородком указал на тротуар. 

– Я перегрызу веревки, – Дерек ослепительно улыбнулся, – своими зубами. Ты от меня не отделаешься.

– Если бы я действительно хотел от тебя отделаться... – начал Стайлз и осекся, поймав себя в ловушку. Помотал головой, наставив на Хейла указательный палец. – Нет. Захлопнись. Я не то имел в виду.

– Как скажешь, – гаденыш Хейл, сияя ухмылкой, поудобнее развалился на кресле и опустил стекло, чтобы опереться локтем о дверцу. Ветер встрепал его волосы, и хотя челка, и так стоящая торчком, не пострадала, но вот пряди сбоку разлохматились с одной стороны и прибились — с другой. Стайлз украдкой покосился пару раз, мрачно оглядывая довольное лицо, и не выдержал:

– Ладно, можешь высунуть голову в окно.

– Что? 

Стайлз преувеличенно невозмутимо уставился на дорогу.

– Ты же хочешь проехаться с ветерком, да? Ну как я могу отказать таким глазам, хороший мальчик.

Дерек неожиданно подвинулся и потянулся, Стайлз крепче стиснул руль, не собираясь отдавать инициативу, но Дерек положил руку ему на бедро намного, _намного_ выше колена. 

– Стилински, – ласково выдохнул Хейл прямо ему на ухо, сжимая бедро на грани боли, – ты совсем охуел?

– Не п-понимаю, о чем ты, – Стайлз отчаянно пялился в лобовое, облизнув пересохшие губы, – ты мешаешь вести.

– Правда? – _мурлыкнул_ Дерек и медленно убрал руку, легонько царапнув по штанине кончиками пальцев, снова откинулся на сидении. Стайлз глотнул воздуха, которого внезапно стало мало, затравленно глянул в зеркало и столкнулся с сытым взглядом Хейла. 

– Сволочь, – прошептал Стайлз, припарковываясь рядом с Тойотой Эллисон. Насколько он помнил, Айзек категорично отказался идти на ярмарку, боясь встретить отца, но два дня назад Кэмдена поймали на травке в колледже, и мистер Лейхи уехал к нему, так что, видимо, Эллисон удалось уговорить Айзека выйти в людное место. – А твои друзья будут?

– Бойд заболел, – Дерек спрыгнул на землю, чудом не стукнувшись головой, – а Лидия обещала Джексону "вставить ту самую штуку", если он не согласится, теперь мы делаем ставки, что это.

– О, какие варианты уже есть? – оживился Стайлз, включая сигнализацию. Хотя ни одной попытки угона еще не было, но Стайлз верил: придет день, и его Джиппи оценят по достоинству.

– Понятия не имею и не хочу об этом знать – откликнулся Дерек и зачем-то принюхался, раздув ноздри. – МакАррены уже здесь.

– Ты понял это... оу, – Стайлз тоже уловил запах жареного мяса, и его рот моментального наполнился слюной, несмотря на то, что он недавно, блин, позавтракал. Окей. Либо его метаболизм настроился на студенческую голодовку за компьютером, а это хороший знак, либо у него глисты. – Нам туда.

– Ты же только что ел, – покосился Дерек, и Стайлз словно случайно треснул его в плечо. Никто не смеет шутить про его аппетит. Никто.

– Там мой отец, – объяснил Стайлз, ловко уворачиваясь от огромного клоуна, раздающего шары. Не то чтобы Стайлз по-прежнему боялся клоунов, но, погодите-ка, он узнал про Пеннивайза еще в семь лет и с тех пор так и не достал кассету "Оно" из дальнего ящика на чердаке. – И если он взял стейк, я хочу увидеть это своими глазами, чтобы рассчитать ответный ход. 

– И ты _меня_ называл монстром… – сказал Дерек вполголоса, но Стайлз предпочел сделать вид, что не заметил. Ввязываться в новую перепалку не хотелось, спорить о питании отца – тем более, Хейл еще новичок на территории Стилински и не успел прочувствовать суровость некоторых законов. Пару ответных ударов, нанесенных Империей – и он все поймет на своей шкуре, зачем болтать впустую. 

На подходе к навесу с грилем Стайлз нырнул за Дерека, пригнув голову, чтобы полностью спрятаться за его плечами (это не было проблемой с такой-то спиной; Стайлз то и дело отвлекался, залипая на рисунок свитера и проступающие лопатки), и толкал его перед собой. Дерек неловко дергался, но покорно шел вперед, как послушная марионетка, и даже успевал улыбаться каким-то знакомым. Один раз Стайлз услышал удивленное "о" от Эллисон, но Айзек быстро увел ее в сторону: его инстинкт самосохранения явно перекашивало на Стилински, и если не всегда вовремя реагировал на пьяного отца или противника в лакроссе, то вставать на пути у Стайлза, охотящегося за шерифом, он не решался. Это было сродни священному страху диких племен перед природными явлениями. Айзек уверял, что, хоть шерифа и жалко, но он еще хочет пожить, и выглядел достаточно убедительно, так что Стайлз ему верил. 

Дереку, который явно не разбирался, что к чему, но смиренно прикрывал грудью, Стайлз тоже потихоньку доверял. 

– Пс! – он пихнул Дерека ближе. – Ты его видишь? 

– Мгм, да, – отозвался Дерек, выставив руки вперед, чтобы не перевернуться через ограду. Судя по голосу, он старательно улыбался, что, на взгляд Стайлза, было полным провалом. Дерека предстояло еще учить и учить тонкому искусству шпионажа и маскировки. 

– Что он делает? – прошипел Стайлз, показывая кулак открывшему рот Скотту; тот понятливо заткнулся и закрыл его от Киры огромной сахарной ватой. 

– Говорит с Пэрришем, – Дерек замялся и постарался отодвинуться, но Стайлз упрямо прижал его к самой ограде и пнул кулаком по заднице. – Просто ест картошку и говорит с Пэрришем! 

– Что-о? – вскинулся Стайлз, выпрямляясь. Точно, шериф держал промасленный кулек пережаренных стружек, макая в баночку сырного соуса. – Что сразу не сказал? – он хлопнул Хейла по спине, зорко рассматривая отца. Нет, на лице не осталось ни следа кетчупа, вокруг не лежало оберток от бургеров и салфеток. 

– Ты беспокоился о стейках, – Дерек нагло развел руками на манер "какие-то проблемы, приятель?", – про картошку разговора не было. 

– Заебись, – фыркнул Стайлз и перемахнул через ограду. – Эй, офицер! Медленно положите картошку на землю, и никто не пострадает. 

Джон обернулся, машинально хватаясь за кобуру, и простонал: 

– Господи, – просяще махнул Пэрришу, и тот отважно бросился на амбразуру. 

– Привет, Стайлз. 

– Я знаю, почему ты на тачке, – не глядя, бросил Стайлз и прищурился. – С кем из продавцов нужно _еще раз_ поговорить? 

Джон терпеливо вздохнул. 

– Сегодня ты заказываешь ужин. 

– Значит, Треверс, – кивнул Стайлз, – не волнуйся, я _снова_ объясню ему последствия забитых холестерином сосудов. 

Шериф скорчил виновато-задумчивую гримасу, глянул на Пэрриша, но тот молчал, смахивая со стола за его спиной смятые одноразовые стаканчики. 

– Взятка?

– Я тебе не по зубам. 

– Шантаж? 

– У тебя на меня ничего нет, – моментально ответил Стайлз, сверкнув глазами на оживившегося Джордана, и протянул руку. Джон предусмотрительно поднял картошку повыше. 

– Разве ты не на свидании? 

– Я говорил, что ничто не помешает мне… – Стайлз все же сглотнул, быстро озираясь: Дерек обнаружился у прилавка с салатами, болтая с Даной МакАррен. – Ладно. Этот раунд ты выиграл. Но это была последняя картошка на сегодня. Никакого мяса, только витамины, окей?

– Окей, – шериф помедлил, но все же отбил 'пять' по ладони сына. – Так с кем ты пришел? 

– Пока, пап, – Стайлз наставил палец на Джордана, выдержав зрительный контакт, и перелез через скамейки. Дерек, заметив его кивок, попрощался с Даной и ушел к палатке с водным гримом. 

– Я все равно узнаю, – крикнул ему вслед шериф, на что Стайлз проорал: 

– На ужин брокколи, – и смылся за угол, решив обойти по дуге, чтобы сбросить возможный хвост, но, очевидно, отец решил, что Пэрриш заслуживает больше внимания. Хотя Стайлз болтал много и не по делу, он знал, что отец, как истинный коп, обладает даром фильтровать его треп и вычленять главное, и что немаловажно, шериф всегда замечал будто бы невзначай брошенные фразы. Работало как условный код: Стайлз знал, как подать сигнал, шериф знал, как его заметить. И Стайлз не сомневался, что отец как минимум спросит у Пэрриша, почему его сын упомянул машину его заместителя. 

Да, это было нечестно. Но Пэрришу не следовало лезть на рожон. Они не были друзьями, кодекс бро на него не распространялся, а что до мужской солидарности, то, как говорил Дерек – _не в этом случае_. 

– Все в порядке? – спросил Дерек, как только Стайлз, ругнувшись, выпутался из дурацкой связки воздушных шаров; никогда еще его так не бесили декорации ярмарки. 

– В полном, – пропыхтел Стайлз, отряхивая колени от летучих блесток, и медленно выдохнул через нос. Дерек протянул ему стакан холодной газировки. – Спасибо. Куда пойдем? 

– Здесь есть русские горки, машинки и лабиринт страха, – Хейл покрутил головой, кому-то подмигнул (сучка Робин), кому-то махнул (Лидия, прекрасна, как всегда) и пожал плечами. – Выбирай. 

Стайлз посмотрел на небо, пнул травяную кочку.

– Какова вероятность, что как только мы сядем на горки, пойдет дождь? – спросил он, оттаскивая Хейла за локоть, чтобы его не затоптали пони, выведенные из загона; Дерек благодарно улыбнулся, спасая свою трубочку от излишне любопытной морды.

– Девяносто девять процентов, с твоим-то везением. 

– Ага, – согласился Стайлз, насторожено наблюдая за пони. Они могли выглядеть, как самые невинные плюшевые медведи, но Стайлз знал: внутри каждого из них прячется дьявол. В детстве одна такая тварь беспощадно сжевала его панамку с наклейкой супермена, которую он получил в магазине комиксов, и теперь Стайлз был наготове. Предупрежден – значит вооружен. – Так значит, лабиринт страха? 

– Думаешь, он того стоит? – Дерек с сомнением покосился на картонную вывеску, но наткнулся на заинтересованный взгляд Стайлза и кивнул. – Пошли. 

– Не бойся, я спасу тебя от переодетых скелетов, – Стайлз забрал у него пустой стакан, выбрасывая в мусорное ведро по пути; Дерек усмехнулся, взамен протягивая разноцветные билеты. 

– Спасибо, но лучше стой за спиной, чтобы я не волновался. 

– Ты уже купил билеты? – растерялся Стайлз, пропуская его ответ мимо ушей. – Чувак, это немного… 

– Компенсируешь, – быстро проговорил Хейл, и Стайлз с вызовом сверкнул глазами, но осекся: на лице Дерека не было ни агрессии, ни пошлости, он просто хотел сменить тему, и, черт возьми, у него получилось. Мимолетную скованность как ветром сдуло. Стайлзу захотелось рассмеяться: Дерек хорошо его узнал за короткое (или не очень) время, и это больше не пугало и не настораживало. Скорее… внушало доверие. 

– Ладно, – легко согласился он и вытащил из кармана лакричные конфеты. – Ответочка подъехала, держи. 

– Со вкусом голубики, – Дерек прочитал описание и посмотрел на Стайлза странно-живо, смущенно и радостно одновременно. Именно с таким взглядом он принимал малейшие знаки внимания, и Стайлз каждый раз был готов завалить его любимыми пончиками, яблоками и автографами Майкла Джордана с ног до головы, потому что Дерек заслуживал _всего_ хотя бы за искреннее удивление. Словно он не ждал, что Стайлз добровольно захочет сделать ему что-то приятное снова. Стайлз хотел, и делал, и пытался справиться с пузырем, распирающим грудную клетку, после. 

– Пошли, – мотнул головой в сторону лабиринта. Дерек молча пошел с ним в ногу. Один раз, уступая детской коляске, он немного отстал и догнал в два шага; Стайлз как раз повернулся, ища его, и в этот момент они столкнулись руками. Стайлз инстинктивно сжал пальцы и тут же их отдернул, глядя куда угодно, только не на Дерека. Его ладонь оказалась горячей, сухой, костяшки чуть жестковатыми, словом, обычные дерековы ладони, но именно сейчас Стайлз вдруг залип на ощущениях. Он никогда не обращал внимания на пальцы Дерека, а сейчас не мог удержаться и то и дело косился на них, замечая, какие они все-таки длинные, смуглые, с полукруглыми ногтями. Достаточно цепкие, чтобы волшебно удерживать мяч, и достаточно ровные, чтобы Стайлз захотел заставить Скотта устроить им фотосессию и послать ее на какую-нибудь гребаную выставку фетишистов в Нью-Йорке. В смысле, он бы никогда так не сделал, потому что тогда за Дереком приехал бы старый педофил, увидел бы Хейла и уломал идти в модели, а это совершенно хитровыебаный график, полная несовместимость с универом, кокаиновые вечеринки, смазливые девочки-мальчики – и Дерек со своей чертовой рожей, спиной и пальцами, и зубами, и ушами, и ртом, и….

– Он мертв, Джим. 

– А? – очнулся Стайлз, смаргивая плывущие черные точки и недоуменно пялясь на Хейла. Тот шумно вздохнул. 

– Ты игнорировал мои вопросы, свое имя и откликнулся на реплику из Стартрека, – задумчиво покусал губу, – вот почему мы встречаемся. 

– Мы не встречаемся, – автоматически возразил Стайлз, все еще слишком растерянный, чтобы фильтровать поток мыслей. – Официально мы не пара, хотя проводим достаточно много времени вместе, но никакого официального предложения я не…

Он поперхнулся словом, как будто кто-то выключил звук, когда Дерек притянул его за плечо, прижимая к себе на краткий миг. 

– Заткни свой рот, – мягко сказал Хейл, неловко приобнимая его за талию, будто не зная, куда положить руку, но эта неловкость перебивалась уверенной, интимной улыбкой. – Мы встречаемся. Попробуешь возразить – я поцелую тебя прямо сейчас, а не в конце вечера. 

– Мф, – тихо выдал Стайлз. От Хейла перло жаром, к нему хотелось прижаться – только из-за дождливой погоды, конечно, вовсе не из-за того, что он собирался поцеловать Стайлза, и, чтоб его, Стайлз был уверен, что это будет так же _великолепно_ , как и все остальное, что Дерек делал. – Ладно. Мы встречаемся. 

– Отлично, – перед тем, как отпустить, Дерек на секунду провел носом по его волосам, – так вот как прийти с тобой к пониманию. Пригрозить поцелуем. 

– Ну не то чтобы это угроза… – пробормотал Стайлз и неосознанно почесал плечо, когда Дерек отодвинулся. Хейл сделал вид, что не услышал, но усмехнулся уголком рта, и Стайлз понял, что ему еще достанется. – Внимание, меняю тему: тебя не волнует, что мы можем встретить твоих родителей? 

– Нет, это же _мои_ родители, – Дерек вежливо подождал, пока пожилая пара сфотографируется на фоне огромной цветочной арки в виде звезды, и нагнал Стайлза, продолжая разговор: – на людях мне ничего не сделают. 

– А мне? – немного нервно спросил Стайлз. Дерек провел рукой по лицу, стирая улыбку. 

– Почему ты их так боишься? 

– Ты видел свою маму? Она похожа на главу мафиозного клана. 

– А у тебя отец шериф. Кому страшнее? 

– Пэрришу, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз. – И ты, и я можем многое рассказать. 

Дерек согласно кивнул, но не стал продолжать, немного помолчал и неожиданно признался:

– Я больше боюсь за игру. "Желуди" тоже прошли в финал, а в этом году у них появились серьезные парни, так что на поле будет жарко после прошлой ничьей. 

– И что? – Стайлз удивленно обернулся, занимая очередь за компанией детей в разноцветном аквагриме. Многие из них были феями Винкс, что, как считал Стайлз, указывало на полный провал в приоритетах подрастающего поколения. – Вы же самая крутая команда.

– Спасибо, – отозвался Дерек, вовремя уворачиваясь от пухлого десятилетки с огромным пакетом тянучки. – Но это финал округа, и на нем будут тренеры сборных колледжей, и, по слухам, из УКЛА тоже кто-то приедет. 

– Ого, – Стайлз скопировал чуть насупленные хейловские брови, – если проиграете, будет неприятно. 

Дерек промолчал, глядя куда-то вдаль; мигающие лампочки на фигурах монстров, возле которых они стояли, отбрасывали тени на его лицо и глаза, и в неверном свете Дерек казался то жутко усталым, то вдвое старше, а в желтых бликах смахивал на какого-то мифического перевертыша, особенно когда приоткрыл рот и сверкнул зубами. 

Стайлз, сам того не ожидая, придвинулся поближе и неуверенно коснулся локтя Дерека, чувствуя проступающую кость сквозь тонкую ткань свитера. 

– Вы выиграете, – он опустил глаза (смотри Дереку в лицо, точно не выдержал бы), коротко вздохнул. – Ты станешь капитаном лучшей команды, и у чуваков из УКЛА не останется никаких шансов. 

Дерек не ответил, поднял руку, кладя на бедро Стайлза, и легонько качнулся в его сторону, но мелкотня внезапно завалилась внутрь, и контролер обернулся к ним за билетами. Стайлз отскочил, отдал разноцветные бумажки, мелко закивал на все предупреждения и практически втащил Дерека в лабиринт, надеясь, что в темноте его будет не видно. 

Они вышли через полчаса, буквально задыхаясь от смеха и с трудом держась на ногах. Абсолютно не страшный, как ожидалось, аттракцион сумел-таки создать жуткую атмосферу, а визги десятилеток добавляли свою изюминку, но в последней комнате, представляющей собой египетскую пирамиду, произошло нечто: актер, игравший мумию, по сюжету должен был выйти из стоячего саркофага. Он никак не ожидал, что Стайлз, к тому моменту уже успевший припомнить старую Мумию, отключит умственные способности в самый неподходящий момент и решит спрятаться именно в саркофаге. Двое столкнулись нос к носу, заорали и шуганулись в стороны: актер запутался в качественно накрученных бинтах и рухнул прямо на декорации, пока Стайлз, попятившись, шлепнулся в якобы жертвенную чашу. Наступившую оглушительную тишину взорвал Дерек: замерев и втянув голову в плечи, он медленно окинул комнату взглядом и отчетливо выдохнул: 

– Завалили мумию. 

Стайлз выпучил глаза и неуверенно хихикнул. Дерек ответил таким же смешком, и скоро они уже висели друг на друге, захлебываясь хохотом. Актер, который никак не мог подняться, в конце концов громко послал их к чертовой матери, а когда в коридоре прозвучал голос смотрителя, Стайлз схватил Дерека за свитер: 

– Ковальски, варианты? – завопил он прямо Дереку на ухо, и тот скорее машинально, чем подыгрывая, крикнул в ответ: 

– Отступаем, но мужественно! – и они вывалились из лабиринта, еле живые от смеха. Судя по всему, смотритель остался помогать несчастному коллеге и разгребать декорации: их никто не преследовал, так что Стайлз прислонился к стене и уперся ладонями в колени, внезапно поняв еще кое-что. 

– Надо найти туалет, – сообщил он Дереку, плечи которого ходили ходуном. Хейл согласно кивнул и тыкнул влево. 

– Там значок, – он пошел первым, уверенно лавируя в толпе зевак, прислушивающихся к ругани внутри лабиринта. Стайлз то и дело оглядывался, следя, не придется ли убегать уже от отца или мстительного Пэрриша (нисколько не сомневался в этом славном малом), но, видимо, смотритель решил не привлекать полицию, а сделать рекламу на чужом любопытстве. Предпринимательскую жилку Стайлз одобрял и уважал, хотя и не обладал ей в нужных масштабах, чтобы хотя бы раскрутить свой полузаконный "бизнес" по взлому электронных адресов с утерянными или забытыми паролями. 

– Как ты вообще додумался полезть прятаться в саркофаге? – Дерек притормозил, еще учащенно дыша, и посмотрел на него с каким-то непонятным выражением. Стайлз дернул плечом. 

– Я недостаточной умный, зато феерический… – сделал многозначительную паузу, прежде чем закончить, и опешил, когда Дерек с готовностью откликнулся: 

– Это точно, – он искренне улыбнулся, и Стайлз понял: выражение на его лице было смесью удивления и настоящего _восхищения_. Словно Дерек смотрел на что-то, чего никогда бы не сделал, но считал это гениальным. Словно Дерек считал его по-хорошему _невероятным_. 

И Стайлз промолчал, смутившись от такой открытости. Было просто забыть, что Дерек – тот школьный крутой парень с грамотно-брутальными подкатами; с ним было легко, как со Скоттом или Айзеком, и в то же время – это был _Дерек_ , который казался непрошибаемо уверенным в себе, в свидании и в Стайлзе. Особенно в Стайлзе. 

В туалете Стилински сразу свинтил в кабинку, хотя не страдал лишней стеснительностью; но именно в тот момент ему _необходимо_ было спрятаться от Дерека и немного подумать. Что-то для себя решить, с чем-то определиться: например, с этой вяжущей теплотой, которая буквально заставляла его вспоминать все старые рок баллады, что частенько напевала под нос Клаудия, от нее пахло вкусной едой или жасминовыми духами, и казалось, это навсегда. Или с тем, что Стайлз заочно готов был согласиться с девчачьими постами на фейсбуке по типу "от его взгляда у меня плавятся колени", или "он течет по моим венам", или "если бы он решил расстрелять весь мир, я бы стояла у него за спиной и подавала патроны" – хотя, окей, с _некоторыми_ постами, потому что у него все еще есть яйца между ног, но – но все остальное. Вся _остальная романтическая_ хрень, которая приходила ему в голову, когда он думал о Дереке – с ней нужно было что-то делать. Стайлз оглянулся в поисках ответа, но общественный туалет был не лучшим местом для размышлений. Стайлз с минуту попялился на криво нарисованные сиськи, не оттертые до конца, застегнул ширинку, взялся за ручку и услышал, как стукнула щеколда в соседней кабинке, а затем – шум воды, писк дозатора и _кашель Дерека_. 

Тело сработало быстрее мозга; и вместо того, чтобы выйти, Стайлз еле-еле приоткрыл дверь и выглянул в щелку. 

Дерек стоял возле раковины, яркий, хирургический свет лампочек над зеркалом неприятно подсвечивал его лицо. Хейл медленно ополоснул руки, поднял голову и неожиданно прерывисто выдохнул. Расчесал волосы, пытаясь поставить челку, "склеил" мусс, беззвучно выругался, осматривая себя пристально, категорично и с каким-то отчаяньем. Потом набрал воду и быстро ополоснул лицо, крепко зажмурившись. Пошевелил губами, словно считая про себя, выдернул салфетку и промокнул кожу. 

Он казался _взволнованным_ , пока смотрел в глаза своему отражению, почесывая гладковыбритые щеки с легким раздражением у челюсти, приглаживая брови, вытирая лоб и подбородок от мелких капель. Выбросив мокрую салфетку, он с испугом покосился на кабинки, но ничего не заметил, и зачем-то снова выдавил мыло. 

Стайлз вдруг отчетливо понял, о чем говорила Лидия: Дерек тоже пиздец как боялся. Свидания, неловкостей, эмоций, _Стайлза_. При всей напускной невозмутимости он нервничал точно так же, точно, блин, так же, словно это он был чеканутым неуклюжим придурком на Аддерале с рассеянным вниманием и словесным поносом. Словно он не был Дереком Хейлом, капитаном баскетбольной команды, будущим студентом одного из лучших университетов, конченым красавчиком, помощником в приюте для диких животных, знатоком всей художественной литературы в мире – ебаным местным божеством. 

Который _боялся, что облажается_. 

Дерек посмотрел на часы и вышел, решив подождать снаружи. Стайлз неторопливо ополоснул ладони, вытерся бумажным полотенцем, шагнул на улицу и подошел к Дереку, без колебаний беря его за руку и переплетая пальцы, не глядя, потянул в сторону ярко раскрашенных лотков с побрякушками. И Дерек пошел. Стайлз молчал, Дерек молчал тоже, но его шаг был спокойным и мягким, а когда их обступила толпа, Хейл невесомо погладил подушечкой пальца по костяшке Стайлза, крепче сжимая его ладонь и не позволяя их разомкнуть.

~~~

Айзек присел на капот, выдернул из нагрудного кармана Meller и прищурился, тоже глядя вперед.

– Так вы встречаетесь?

Стайлз недовольно цыкнул, прося его заткнуться; из припаркованной через три ряда Камаро вылез Бойд со спортивной сумкой, сквозь открытое окно о чем-то говоря Дереку. Хейл поднял стекло, заглушил двигатель и вышел из машины, поднимая на лоб солнцезащитные очки. Бойд оказался рядом, продолжая наседать, для убедительности тряхнул сумкой, видимо, твердил о предстоящей игре, другой темы сейчас у баскетбольной команды попросту не было. Дерек, слушая без особого внимания, захлопнул дверцу, включил сигнализацию, поднял глаза — и наконец-то заметил Стайлза. Его лицо тут же разгладилось, исчезла сосредоточенная морщинка между бровей, уголки губ дрогнули. Хейл сделал шаг вперед, но Бойд упрямо зудел за его плечом, беря измором, так что Дерек, смирившись, махнул Стайлзу рукой, виновато улыбаясь и не двигаясь с места, пока Стайлз не махнул в ответ. Только тогда Дерек кивнул и хлопнул Бойда по спине, прерывая его необычайно эмоциональный монолог. 

– Да, – когда Дерек исчез за дверью, Стайлз обернулся к Лейхи, – мы встречаемся. 

– Я-то давно знаю, – Айзек безразлично закинул в рот конфету и протянул упаковку Стайлзу вскрытым концом, – но и вы молодцы, что догнали.

– Умник, – без запала прокомментировал Стилински и костяшками взъерошил ему волосы. – Ну что, теперь мы получили членскую карточку элитного клуба ‘встречаюсь со звездой школы’?

– Не льсти себе, – Айзек потряс головой, пригладил кудри. Изо рта у него сильно пахло шоколадом. – Ты еще не подтвердил звание. 

– Ты ослеп? – Стайлз ткнул в школьный фасад. – Мы практически переспали у всех на глазах, я не привык к такому разврату, ты, грязный извращенец. 

– Придется отключить тебе аккаунт на порно-сайте, чтобы не ранить твою невинность, – отозвался Айзек, показывая подтаявший огрызок конфеты на кончике языка. Стайлз закатил глаза. 

– Это настолько мерзко, что не смешно. 

– Еда или твоя невинность? 

– Твой рот. Иди и вымой с мылом, – Стайлз поддел его локтем, но Айзек удержался на капоте, беспечно откидываясь на локти. 

– Так точно, Капитан Америка. Кстати, он тоже был девственником. 

– Вымри, – пнул его коленом Стайлз, случайно попав костью по кости, и сам же уйкнул вместе с Лейхи. – Когда ты в последний раз ел? Я не говорю о бургерах, но одних яблочных долек явно не хватает. 

– Провел ревизию моей коробки для ланча? Я тронут, – фыркнул Айзек и рассеянно почесал над бровью. – Просто иногда забываю поесть. Кто придумал прием пищи в выпускном классе? 

– Господь Бог, – в тон ему ответил Стайлз, все еще бездумно растирая коленку. Вечером, как пообещал тренер, от них не останется и мокрого места, а Дерек попросил его заехать в торговый центр за подарком Коре и удобрениями для мамы, а, учитывая его невольную _разрушительную_ роль в цветочной клумбе миссис Хейл, Стайлз был обязан _минимум помочь_ с удобрениями. Больное колено вообще не входило в список планов на этот день. 

– Вот недоумок, – пробормотал Айзек себе под нос и с неохотой поднялся. – Пошли, а то места сзади займут, а я хочу выспаться. 

– Скотт? – оглянулся Стайлз, но Айзек отмахнулся.

– Первый история. Ставлю доллар, этот мачо сидит в классе с прилизанной набок челкой и в пиджаке с галстуком. 

– Думаешь, он так боится мистера Юкимуру? – хмыкнул Стайлз, открывая дверь и пропуская стайку младшекурсниц. Те смущенно хихикнули, Айзек проводил их снисходительно-удивленным взглядом и пожал плечами. 

– Думаю, он боится _катану_ самурая Юкимуры. И правильно, кстати, делает. Видел я пару фильмов, где все заканчивалось не очень хорошо, "Убить Билла", например. 

– Это классика, брат, – в один голос протянули Стайлз и Айзек и стукнулись друг с другом кулаками. Бывали в их кодексе братства священные правила, действительные на территории всех штатов и без ограничения во времени и пространстве. У Дерека тоже существовала парочка, он рассказывал про дружбу с Джексоном, и как бы Стайлза не тошнило от слащавого Уиттмора, приходилось признать, что как кузен тот сосал не так сильно, как в обычной жизни. По крайней мере, когда Дерек признался, что однажды Джексон целую неделю прятал его в своей комнате, пока не прошел синяк, который Дерек получил в драке в баре, где его не должно было быть, Стайлз скрепя сердце согласился, что Джексон может быть _нормальным_ – в своей лиге. По отношению к низшим слоям в виде Стилински, МакКола и Лейхи Уиттмор по-прежнему был мудаком, но теперь уже с повышением до "придурка". 

Правда, когда на большом перерыве Скотт умудрился открыть взболтанную пепси и окатил себя с головы до ног, именно Джексон ржал до икоты, презрительно морща нос. Скотт действительно выглядел смешно, и Стайлз бы тоже прыснул, но сейчас его волновало другое. Он случайно задержался в аудитории после звонка и услышал, как двух учеников из его класса сдернули с пятого урока, а учитывая, что оба они играли в баскетбольной команде… 

– Да, у них тренировка, – отозвался Айзек, подавая салфетки Скотту. – Говорят, завтра их вообще никого до вечера не будет, тренер собирается устроить экспресс-отдых на свежем воздухе.

– Повезет их на пикник? – Стайлз скептически ткнул пальцем в пятна на футболке МакКола, и тот грустно выматерился.

– Рассадит у костра, споет пару мотивирующих песен и запретит гонять шкурку, – Лейхи проигнорировал унылую морду Скотта и отвернулся к сэндвичу с ветчиной. – Так что на твоем месте я бы смазал задницу перед матчем.

– Мы не трахаемся, – отмахнулся Стайлз, не принимая всерьез шуточки ниже пояса. Он был достаточно взрослым и бисексуальным, чтобы обсуждать свой возможный анальный секс со всей адекватностью.

– Все бывает впервые, – многозначительно выдал Айзек и порнушно слизал кетчуп с узкой булки. – Представь: потный Дерек, только что забивший победный мяч, вваливается в раздевалку и снимает футболку... Блядь, это был мой шарф!

– А это были мои слюни, Айзек, – безразлично отозвался Стайлз, вытирая губы, которые только что облизал. – Так что там про потного Дерека?

– Пошел ты, – огрызнулся Лейхи и выдернул шарф из рук Стилински. Стайлз вдруг кивнул и спрыгнул со стола, сворачивая шоколадную обертку в шарик. 

– И правда, пойду, – он подпрыгнул и забросил бумажный мячик в мусорное ведро. – Класс. Пока, парни. 

– Знаешь, приятель, – выдал очнувшийся Скотт, – без обид, но иногда мне кажется, что вы с Дереком встречались намного раньше, чем мы об этом узнали, да вообще кто-либо узнал. И если это так, клянусь бабушкой Финстока, тебя ждет долгий разговор с моей мамой о контрацептивах.

– Знаешь, приятель, – ответил ему Стайлз, сворачивая доклад по литературе в трубочку, – без обид, но иногда мне кажется, что ты стал умным намного раньше, чем мы об этом узнали, да и вообще кто-либо узнал. И если это так… 

– Саркастируй на своего парня, – ткнул пальцем за его плечо Скотт и отвернулся к еде. Айзек лишь молча помахал на прощание. Стайлз криво ухмыльнулся, подняв над головой средние пальцы, и завернул за угол коридора, мимоходом присвистнув Эрике в короткой юбке. Уже после того, как они с Бойдом стали парой, Рейес призналась, что хочет поставить Лидию на место после стольких лет презрения, но Стайлз откровенно не понимал, как в этом помогут кожаные жакеты и колготки в сетку. Лидия не выглядела впечатленной, зато мужская половина школы восторженно блестели глазами, и Мартин отреагировала мгновенно, с улыбкой сквозь зубы приняв Эрику в их компанию. Это было в прошлом году, и тогда Стайлз впервые задумался, что ему повезло с Дереком, которому ничего не нужно было доказывать. 

Стайлз вдруг притих, замедляя шаг: только сейчас подумал, что в шутке Айзека была доля правды. Он _действительно_ думал о Дереке как о свершившемся факте уже очень давно, но сопротивлялся изо всех сил, потому что… потому что. Такова была его натура, против которой Стайлз ничего не имел, и все-таки Дерек был в какой-то мере… героем? На самом деле, Дерек был терпеливым сукиным сыном, но честным, а Стайлз любил честность. Как и всякий хитрый лис. 

Резкий звук заставил его очнуться и неловко дернуться; то, что принял за свисток, оказалось визгом подошв по полу баскетбольного зала, где сейчас команда разбилась на две группы, отрабатывая пасы и стратегию. Стайлз нерешительно качнулся с пятки на носок, приглядываясь к игрокам, и наконец заметил девятый номер на противоположной половине поля. 

Дерек стоял к нему спиной, прикрывая ведущего мяч Бойда, и Стайлз как-то сразу понял, почему он капитан: в отличие от других, Дерек не шарил руками, не ерзал на месте, он просто пригнулся, сосредоточенно следя как за мячом, так и за остальной командой, судя по редким окрикам во время игры. Дерек казался непрошибаемым, уверенным и владеющим ситуацией. Ровно до того момента, пока Бойд, после пропущенного удара, не хлопнул его по плечу и не показал на Стайлза. 

Дерек обернулся, и с его лица моментально сошло напряженное выражение; он удивленно вскинул брови, смешался на две-три секунды, давая Стайлзу восстановить дыхание ( _потный Дерек, который стягивает футболку_ ), и улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла искренней, широкой и довольной. Дерек _гордился_ , что Стайлз пришел к нему на тренировку. 

Святый Боже, он не заслуживает этого парня. 

А потом Дерек помахал ему, совсем как утром; видимо, он тоже вспомнил, потому что его улыбка стала тише и интимнее. Стайлз смущенно почесал горячую щеку и потряс ладонью в ответ. Дерек кивнул и снова включился в игру. 

Вообще, это было интересно: наблюдать за Дереком, за его движениями, прыжками, обманчиво-плавной походкой и резким броском, будто он был животным, опасным и грациозным. Во всех Хейлах чувствовалась эта скрытая звериная дикость, Стайлз видел, как Кора делала растяжку на школьном дворе, или как Лора танцевала в клубе, словно пантеры, готовые сорваться в смертельный прыжок, и это было очень внушительно. Прошибало даже нечувствительного Скотта, а Стайлз… только и мог, что строить хорошую мину при плохой игре и не показывать, как дрожит под ребрами от напряжения, восхищения и вожделения. 

Он настолько увлекся Хейлом, что не сразу услышал голос; но кто-то мерзко захихикал прямо над ухом, и Стайлз недоуменно повернул голову. 

– Ты что здесь забыл, Стилински? – улыбнулся Итан, один из близнецов. Они перевелись в том году, и жизнь пары десятков ботаников школы Бейкон-Хиллс превратилась в ад. Стайлза бы затронуло гораздо сильнее, но Эйдан, второй брат, положил глаз на Лидию и старался отбить ее у Джексона, что, с одной стороны, вызывало возмущение, а с другой – Стайлз не мог отказать себе в злорадной усмешке, когда Джексон, брызгая слюной, мутузил Эйдана на заднем дворе, пока их не разогнал Финсток. 

– Тебя спросить, – фыркнул Стайлз, привычно скрещивая руки на груди. – Никак не могу без твоих советов, куда мне пойти. 

– Я каждый раз посылал тебя нахуй, – Итан трагически вздохнул и ухмыльнулся, – и до тебя наконец доперло. 

Стайлз скептически дернул ртом, и Итан повернулся к брату. 

– Эйдан, смотри, капитанская сучка пришла покудахтать. 

– Ты не там стоишь, парень, – Эйдан указал ему за спину, – самки дальше. Эй, малышки, – крикнул он, – возьмете новенькую? Она потерялась. 

Девушки из группы поддержки оглянулись и засмеялись; новая (или бывшая) подружка Эйдана поднялась на ноги, демонстрируя сережку на идеально плоском животе. 

– Стилински, детка, брось этих уебков, – она властно протянула ладонь, – иди к нам. Лучшие болельщики сидят на лучших местах, а тебе полагается самое лучшее место. 

Стайлз окаменел, и девчонка усмехнулась, чувствуя его отвращение, и уперлась одной рукой в бедро, прикрытое короткой чирлидерской юбкой. 

– Ну же, – поманила наманикюренным пальчиком, – ты теперь наша новая подружка. Пошли, потрещим, пока мужчины заняты делом.

– Подождем, пока они не займутся нами, – вставила еще одна девушка и манерно рассмеялась. 

Стайлз поддернул съехавшую под лямкой рубашку и резко развернулся на пятках. Стервы что-то пищали ему вслед, хихикая над новыми шутками; его определенно ждали, надо быть идиотом, чтобы не понять, но Дерек его не предупредил. Дерек видел это каждый день и ни разу не обмолвился, потому что наверняка не обращал внимания, и Стайлзу захотелось подойти, выдернуть его прямо из трехочкового броска и вмазать по челюсти. Дерек просто _обязан_ был предупредить, что творится такой пиздец, когда однажды предлагал вместе придти на тренировку. 

– Малышка Хейла, ты куда? – заржал Эйдан, встав на пути, и Стайлз сквозь зубы бросил: 

– Катись нахуй. 

– Невежливо, – цокнул языком близнец, шагая рядом с ним спиной вперед и смеясь в лицо. – Помимо статуса у капитанской девчонки есть и обязанности, например, поддерживать командный дух, не сталкивать друг друга лбами и следить, чтобы капитан всегда был доволен и не отыгрывался на остальных. Ну что, Стайлз, капитан доволен? 

Он попытался перехватить Стайлза поперек груди, чтобы остановить, но Стайлз ходил в полицейский участок вместо детского сада, он вырос среди людей, которые умели уложить дебоширов лицом в пол, ни разу не сбившись на зачитывании прав, так что он просто ушел в захват и уложил руку Эйдана локтем на свое плечо, слегка нажав. Эйдан завопил – больше от неожиданности, чем от боли – и дернулся назад. Стайлз позволил ему отскочить, бешено вращая глазами. 

– Ты мне чуть руку не сломал, мудила греб…

– В следующий раз сломаю, выдерну, оберну колючей проволокой и засуну в твой зад, – Стайлз сузил глаза, и Эйдан отшатнулся. – Съебись. 

Он шел, практически не различая дороги и ничего не слыша вокруг. В ушах стучало, руки непроизвольно сжимались в кулаки, и Стайлз свернул на задний двор, к футбольным полям, согнал малолеток с одинокой скамьи, принесенной когда-то старшеклассниками для перекура, и рухнул, скрестив вытянутые ноги. Стайлза нередко называли лузером, высмеивали и посылали, но он всегда отбрехивался и не принимал близко к сердцу всяких уродов. Но сейчас он чувствовал себя _унизительно_. Наверно, просто впервые по-настоящему задумался, что значит их с Дереком отношения в глазах остальной школы. 

С точки зрения элитных групп, Дерек совершил _мезальянс_. 

Почему-то Стайлзу захотелось смеяться. 

Он мысленно хохотал, представляя себя и Дерека в старых костюмах в духе "Джейн Эйр" и "Гордости и предубеждения". Да, из Хейла вышел бы отличный мистер Дарси, а Стайлз вполне тянул на женскую версию Киры Найтли в последней экранизации. Он точно так же, как Элизабет, давал Дереку от ворот поворот и точно так же не заметил, как влюбил…

Стайлз вытаращился и распахнул рот с коротким "оу". 

– Доллар за твои мысли, – Дерек присел рядом, откинув еще влажную голову; волосы на затылке были совсем мокрыми и ярко пахли мятой с лаймом. Хейл расслабленно закинул руку на спинку скамьи, кончиками пальцев легко поглаживая шею Стайлза через футболку. 

– Думал… да неважно, – Стилински повел плечом и съехал вниз, прижимаясь затылком к ладони Хейла и зажмурившись от почти невесомой ласки. 

– Куда ты сбежал? – тихо спросил Дерек, наклоняясь ближе; мятный гель смешался с послевкусием остывающего тела и древесным одеколоном, и Стайлз чуть не заурчал, пряча руки подмышками, чтобы не лишить Дерека чести на заднем дворе школы.

– Я как-то позабыл, что твой социальный статус выше моего, и что теперь я – девчонка из группы поддержки, – он замолчал, когда пальцы Хейла зарылись в его волосы. – Между прочим, королева группы поддержки. Альфа-сучка. 

– Я убью Эйдана, – нежно ответил Дерек, и Стайлз лениво приоткрыл один глаз. 

– Обязательно, но после матча. Сначала ты выебешь "Желудей", раскусишь их своими зубами, как настоящий волк. 

– Волки не едят желуди, – усмехнулся Дерек и подался вперед, серьезно заглядывая Стайлзу в лицо. – Если что-то случилось, я должен знать. Нет, я _хочу_ знать. Расскажешь?

Стайлз помолчал пару секунд и повернулся набок, поджимая одну ногу и уютно притираясь щекой к ладони Хейла. 

– Они сказали, что я пришел болеть за тебя, как и положено капитанской сучке. 

– А ты? – что-то в глазах Дерека затвердело, и серые блики мелькнули сталью. 

– А я… разозлился. На тебя, – Стайлз прикусил нижнюю губу, но взгляда не отвел. – Ты ведь давно в команде и знаешь, какие у вас там водятся бляди. И наверняка знал, что меня ждет такое дерьмо, но не предупредил. 

– Стайлз… – начал Дерек, но Стилински мотнул головой и плотнее вжался в его руку. 

– Все в порядке. Я просто психанул. Это отвратительно и мерзко, но потом я прикинул, каково быть альфа-самкой, так что, знаешь, это работка прямо для Стайлза, – он ткнул себя в грудь с горделивой ухмылкой и потянулся вперед, потому что Дерек не смягчался. – Эй, все в порядке. Я поставлю их на место, закрою им рты, могу даже форму чирлидерскую надеть, но все равно не позволю им влезть в наши отношения. 

Лицо Дерека осветилось гаммой эмоций, но он сдержал их, проведя большим пальцем за ухом Стайлза. 

– Наши отношения? 

– Да, – заявил Стайлз, подбираясь еще ближе, – мы встречаемся. У нас счастливые здоровые отношения, основанные на взаимном уважении, партнерстве и желании снять друг с друга штаны. 

– Очаровательно, – пробормотал Дерек практически в висок Стайлза. Стилински активно покивал и наконец-то упал носом в плечо Хейла, громко дыша. – Так ты об этом думал? Когда сидел с ошарашенной мордашкой. 

– Нет, – Стайлз сконфуженно выпрямился и почесал переносицу. – Я думал, что все слишком странно. И непривычно. И я точно не ждал именно этого от выпускного класса, да и вообще, мне не очень нравятся члены. Остальные члены! Не твои. Не то чтобы у тебя их было много, я и один-то не особо видел, хотя если у тебя припрятаны запасные, я готов на некоторые эксперименты, только предварительно нужно все обсу… – он осекся, когда Дерек задушенно хмыкнул. – Что?

– Когда-то я чуть ли не на голове ходил, чтобы разговорить тебя, а сейчас мечтаю, чтобы ты заткнулся, – добродушно улыбнулся Дерек и, противореча своим словам, чиркнул по челюсти Стайлза. – Никогда этого не делай. Понял? 

– Понял, – серьезно кивнул Стайлз и вдруг опустил глаза, рассеянно играясь с веревками на капюшоне Дерека. – А если ничего не выйдет? Если мы не сможем, и у нас не получится? Я выебу тебе мозги, предупреждаю. И я все еще не знаю, каких чувств ты вызываешь больше. 

– О, просто слушай свое сердце, – Дерек самодовольно потянулся и закинул руки за голову, напрягая мышцы, – там наверняка стучится мое имя. 

– Блять, а ты хорош, – с невольным восхищением присвистнул Стайлз и вздохнул. – И прав. 

Дерек насторожился и плавно опустил ладони на локти Стайлза. _Как хищник._

– Да? – просто спросил он, и вместо ответа Стайлз потянулся и прихватил его нижнюю губу своими губами. Пальцы Дерека придерживали его затылок, кожа медленно пропитывалась его запахом и вкусом, и Стайлз готов был признать: рот Дерека на его шее – слишком крутой расклад. Он был идиотом, когда не согласился на это приглашение в той старой записке в шкафчике. Он был полным идиотом, когда убегал от тела Дерека, его глаз, рук, дыхания. _Я помню твое дыхание_. 

– Лучше, чем в прошлый раз, – прошептал Дерек, когда Стайлз сорвался, хватая ртом воздух и крепко держась за его плечи, – тогда ты стоял в шоке и смотрел. 

– Там было полно людей, и мой отец мог появиться в любую минуту и посадить за публичное порно на ярмарке. И не говори, что это просто поцелуй, потому что то, что ты делаешь – самое откровенное порно, которое у меня было. 

Дерек засмеялся и легко чмокнул его в нос, оставляя мокрое пятнышко. 

– _T’hy’la_ , помнишь, я просил не молчать? 

– Да. 

– Я ошибся. Иногда все-таки можно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *выступление Луи Си Кея в 2015 г.


	4. Chapter 4

Стайлз опасливо вытянул шею, заглядывая за угол пустого коридора, прислушался и, поскользнувшись и больно задев стену плечом, шмыгнул в закуток у аварийного выхода. Его двери открывались очень редко, лестница находилась на другой стороне, и тут нечасто появлялся кто-то, кроме самих школьников, а сейчас шел урок, так что не было никого. Ну, почти никого. 

\- Черт возьми, Хейл, - простонал Стайлз, растирая затылок, - твоя бывшая – настоящая стерва.

\- Мы не встречались, - Дерек невозмутимо передал ему стаканчик с кофе из автомата и скрестил ноги, сидя на низком металлическом поручне. 

\- Если бы вы встречались, было бы проще, - вяло возразил Стайлз, принюхиваясь к запаху жареных зерен, - я бы посадил ее за растление несовершеннолетнего, и не пришлось бы так страдать. 

Дерек взглянул на него поверх книги, которую держал в руках, и красноречиво выгнул бровь. 

\- Подготовка домашнего задания – это страдание? 

\- Разбор гребаного отрывка гребаных "Отверженных" при всем гребаном классе – вот что Стайлз называет страданием, - он собирался ткнуть Дерека в плечо, но передумал, боясь расплескать кофе. – Подвинься. И с хрена ли ты постоянно с ней флиртовал? 

\- Я не флиртовал.

\- Э, нет, приятель, - Стайлз прищурился и цокнул языком, - у меня тоже есть член, и я знаю, как флиртуют с молоденькими учительницами, которые хотят на него запрыгнуть. 

Дерек старательно выразил заинтересованность. 

\- И откуда знаешь? 

\- Пошел ты, - Стайлз одним глотком допил остатки, кинул стаканчик в корзину на углу и беззлобно цапнул Хейла за плечо: на черной рубашке остался легкий след зубов и маленькое пятнышко слюны. Дерек промолчал – он уже привык к подобным проявлениям любви, ненависти, возмущения и радости. Стайлз готов был поспорить, что ему эта фича по-своему нравилась. Дерек оказался на удивление терпеливым к тактильной озабоченности Стайлза и согласился даже пересмотреть первых трех "Трансформеров" залпом, лежа в обнимку на диване. Глядя на обескуражено-покорное лицо, Стайлз хотел выдать ему медаль "За отличные успехи в отношениях со Стилински".

Например, за то, что, скосившись в сторону Стайлза, который уперся подбородком в его плечо, Дерек чуть прикрыл книгу. 

\- Хочешь потискаться или перейдем к литературе? 

\- Потискаться, - обрадовано вскинулся Стайлз и полез к нему, открывая рот и с наслаждением вылизывая губы Дерека. На коже еще остался привкус сахарной пудры с пончиков, а когда Дерек все же коснулся языка Стайлза своим собственным, Стайлз заурчал, пуская в ход зубы. Он любил прикусывать и оттягивать нижнюю губу Дерека, чувствуя, как тот тянется следом и целует крепче. Стайлз вообще любил такие интимные, личные доказательства, что для Дерека это тоже важно: хотя он и так это знал, но искреннюю реакцию – будь то внимательный, чуточку тревожный, взгляд, каким Дерек искал его, по утрам заходя в школу, или те моменты, когда он, думая, что Стайлз не замечает, проводил носом по его волосам, втягивая запах, – не подделаешь. 

Дерек слегка наклонился вперед, когда Стайлз требовательно обнял его за шею, и вдруг вывернулся, скидывая Стилински и фиксируя в захвате недалеко от пола. 

\- Эй! – пискнул Стайлз фальцетом, распахивая глаза. Дерек целомудренно чмокнул его в переносицу. 

\- А теперь уроки, - поднял его на ноги и протянул книгу. – Так о чем говорится у Гюго? 

\- Ты охреневший, - пробормотал все еще ошарашенный Стайлз и сел на поручень рядом, теребя уголок твердой обложки, пока бегал взглядом по странице. – Ну, тут о любви. 

\- Конкретней. 

\- Как о нас с тобой, но без секса. У нас, кстати, тоже. 

\- Не я получил пару неудов и родительский штраф, - бессовестно пожал плечами Дерек, будто бы не из-за его волшебных рук Стайлз напрочь проигнорировал всю домашнюю работу. 

\- Не я оба раза приперся без спросу, пока шериф на дежурстве, - фыркнул Стайлз и дернул ворот рубашки, показывая темно-розовый синяк под ключицей. – И вот это тоже не я себе поставил. 

Дерек оскалился в хищной улыбке, и Стайлз закатил глаза: чертов Хейл удивительно походил на своих любимых волков, понабрался в заповеднике, что ли. Конечно, удовольствие заявить права Стайлз по-мужски понимал, но Дерек был не просто довольным, когда ставил на Стайлзе клейма – он был _удовлетворенным_ , как будто испытывал отдельные, моральные оргазмы. Стайлз тоже ловил кайф, но больше – от этих чертовых хозяйских эмоций. 

Скажи ему кто-нибудь, что однажды он будет пускать слюни на хейловские наклонности к доминированию, Стайлз размазал бы собеседника об асфальт лекцией о стереотипах и мужиках-ублюдках. 

\- Не-а, никаких улыбок, Бандерос, - Стайлз покачал головой и поднял книгу между собой и Дереком, упираясь тому в грудь. – У меня учеба, а знания важнее секса. 

\- Да что ты говоришь, - пробормотал Дерек, но отодвинулся. – Ладно. Так и о чем говорится в том отрывке? 

Стайлз снова пробежался глазами по строчкам, нахмурился, пытаясь вникнуть, и вздохнул. 

\- Тут о чувствах. Любовь и всякое такое. 

\- Ты потрясающе романтичен, - усмехнулся Дерек и бережно распрямил загнутый уголок страницы. Стайлз возмущенно фыркнул. 

\- Да, я такой. А кто бы иначе устроил тебе ту ванну на двоих? 

\- Когда ты ухнул в воду три бомбочки с солью, присел, а потом кричал, что у тебя зад горит? Я полночи мат слушал. 

\- Еще и лепестки роз меж пальцев выковыривать пришлось, - поежился Стайлз. – Хреновая затея, не понимаю, что Лидия в этом нашла. 

\- Не спрашивай советов у Лидии, если хочешь устроить романтический вечер, пожалуйста, - хмыкнул Дерек. – Я же не Джексон, я и двинуть могу. 

\- Пожалуй, - нехотя согласился Стайлз и закинул ногу на ноги Хейла. – Кстати, о романтике: как насчет глубоких поцелуев с самым горячим геем школы? 

\- Поищу Дэнни на перемене, - кивнул Дерек, не отрываясь от книги. – Выбери лучше отрывок про философию, мисс Блейк понравится. 

\- Мне плевать, что понравится мисс Блейк, - Стайлз махнул рукой и подскочил, подпрыгивая на месте. – Сгоняем за выпечкой? У нас еще куча времени до звонка. 

\- Ты должен будешь пересказать суть любого отрывка из "Отверженных" через пару уроков, если хочешь получить аттестат зрелости и поступить в УКЛА, - спокойно ответил Дерек, перелистывая страницу. – Возьми что-нибудь из монологов деда перед свадьбой, они великолепны и просты для трактовки. 

\- О, господи, - Стайлз вдохнул и выдохнул, пялясь на Дерека, - я скажу ей что-нибудь про революцию. 

\- Что-нибудь? – Дерек скептически поднял бровь. – Ты хоть знаешь имена героев? 

\- Нет? 

Дерек вернулся к книге. 

\- Отрывок из монолога про гедонизм. Как раз по тебе. 

\- Не вижу в этом ничего плохого, - Стайлз зевнул и поддел колено Хейла. – Ну же, давай займемся гедонизмом. 

\- Увы! Теперь скрывают красоту, словно какое-то уродство. После революции все обзавелись панталончиками, даже танцовщицы; любая уличная плясунья корчит недотрогу; ваши танцы скучны, как проповеди. Вы желаете быть величественными. Вам было бы не по себе, если бы ваш подбородок не утопал в галстуке. Всякий двадцатилетний молокос, который женится, мечтает…

\- Дерек, пожалуйста, - взмолился Стайлз. Дерек поднял книгу повыше. 

-… Запомните – радость не только радостное, но и великое чувство. Да веселитесь же, если вы влюблены, черт вас дери! Коли жениться, так уж жениться очертя голову, в упоении счастья, с треском и блеском! Храните серьезность в церкви – согласен. Но как только месса кончилась, пусть все летит к чертям!

\- Да-да, пусть летит, - Стайлз подошел ближе, пропустив вытянутые ноги Хейла между своих, и сжал воротник его рубашки. – Эй, большой парень, посмотри на меня. 

\- Надо закружить новобрачную в волшебном вихре. Свадьба должна быть царственной и сказочной. Пусть тянется свадебный поезд от Реймского собора до пагоды Шантлу. Мне противны будничные свадьбы. Клянусь дьяволом, вознеситесь на Олимп, ну хоть на один-то день! Будьте как боги. Ах, вы могли бы быть сильфами, гениями Игр и Смеха, аргираспидами, а вы просто сопляки!

\- Сам сопляк, - ласково ответил Стайлз, гладя подушечками пальцев шейные позвонки Дерека. Обычно это срабатывало: почему-то Хейла клинило именно на загривке, или когда Стайлз перебирал его волосы, массируя кожу головы, или когда дышал в местечко за ухом. Дерека конкретно выключало, словно Стайлз нажимал невидимые волшебные точки, но сейчас его суперспособность дала осечку. Со Стайлзом такое редко случалось. 

Дерек просто продолжил читать. Даже голос не дрогнул. 

-… Не скаредничайте на празднике Гименея, не подрезайте его роскошных крыльев, не крохоборствуйте в этот лучезарный день. Расходы на свадьбу – это ведь не расходы на хозяйство. О, если бы я мог устроить все по своему вкусу, как это было бы изысканно!.. Среди деревьев звенели бы скрипки. Лазурь и серебро – вот моя программа…

\- Спасибо, что сказал заранее, я поищу дизайнера, - Стайлз царапнул ногтем голую кожу, но Дерек только сделал передышку, чтобы набрать в грудь воздуха, а это уже был вызов, и Стилински пошел ва-банк – выдернул книгу и бросил на рюкзак, предусмотрительно подтащив тот за лямку, чтобы не пасть смертью храбрых. – Черт возьми, Дерек, я что, зря прогуливаю урок?! Почитать можно было и в библиотеке. 

Дерек снова выгнул бровь в том самом выражении ‘ _здесь-я-вожак_ ’ и продолжил без пауз и без запинок, глядя строго Стайлзу в глаза: 

\- Я созвал бы на праздник сельские божества, я кликнул бы дриад и нереид. Свадьба Амфитриты, розовая дымка, изящно причесанные и совершенно обнаженные нимфы, ученый академик, подносящий богине четверостишие, морские чудовища, впряженные в колесницу. Вот это программа празднества! Ай да программа, или я ни черта не понимаю, провалиться мне на этом месте! 

Он закончил в оглушительной тишине и замолчал. Стайлз разглядывал его лицо, скрытую в уголках губ улыбку, светло-оливковые глаза с золотистыми крапинами, и наклонился, крепко целуя его рот. Дерек сделал ответное движение, но Стайлз оторвался и обхватил его щеки ладонями. 

\- Ты ни черта не понимаешь, - сказал он, поглаживая скулу большим пальцем. – Я тебя люблю. И _твою_ литературу. 

\- Я знаю, - ответил Дерек, положив руки ему на бедра. Стайлз понизил голос. 

\- У Блейк не будет шанса. 

Дерек улыбнулся. 

\- Знаю, - повторил он, притягивая Стайлза ближе, и прошептал в губы. – Иначе тебе придется брать репетитора на дом на все выходные. Какого-нибудь горячего и умного парня. 

\- Поищу Дэнни на перемене, - кивнул Стайлз и нырнул в тихий смех Дерека.

~~~

\- Ты это серьезно?! – завопил Скотт прямо на ухо, тыкая под ребро. Стайлз поморщился от звукового удара и обернулся через плечо:

\- Абсолютно. А о чем ты? 

\- Ты спросил у Киры, насколько сурова моя мама? – брови Скотта подпрыгнули так высоко, что практически утонули в смятой кепкой челке. Айзек выразительно цокнул языком и шлепнул МакКола по козырьку. Скотт злобно зыркнул, сорвал кепку и взъерошил волосы.

\- Так лучше, - показал большой палец Стайлз и утащил еще один яблочный чипс из пачки Айзека. – И да, я серьезно спросил у Киры, насколько сурова была твоя мама при знакомстве с ней. 

\- Как будто ты не знаешь мою маму, - закатил глаза Скотт, мгновенно теряя запал, и плюхнулся на стол, ногой упираясь в лавочку. – Она испекла три пирога с разной начинкой на выбор, оставила ключи от машины, спросила у Киры что-то про историю и пообещала прийти только через три часа, написывая смс-ки каждые пятнадцать минут. Типичная ситуация. 

\- Говори за себя, - Айзек пожал плечами, открыл бокс с нарезанными морковными палочками и подвинул его ближе к центру, - мой отец спросил у Эллисон, когда она последний раз принимала наркотики. 

\- И что она ответила? – с любопытством спросил Стайлз. Скотт запихнул одну палочку в рот целиком. 

\- Что обязательно вышлет ему копии всех своих анализов, если получит разрешение у врача, - ощерился Айзек. – Он не нашелся что ответить, впервые на моей памяти. 

\- И как он после этого к ней относится? – с сомнением промямлил Скотт, разжевывая морковь. Айзек безразлично качнул ладонью. 

\- Средне. С одной стороны, ему понравился ее гонор. С другой… его бесит ее гонор. 

\- В этом вы с ним похожи, - усмехнулся Стайлз. Лейхи задумчиво подвигал подбородком и кивнул. 

\- Ладно, о’кей. Меня тоже периодически бесит ее гонор. Не всем же быть такими сладкими лапочками, как вам с Дереком. 

\- Это они-то сладкие лапочки? – громко фыркнул Скотт, чуть не подавившись. – Ты поставил не на ту лошадь, брат. 

\- Не понимаю, мне обидно или нет, - прищурился Стайлз, лениво поигрывая чипсиной. Скотт наклонился, громко шепча над головой Стилински. 

\- Вчера Стайлз орал, что если Дерек еще раз даст трубку сестре вместо того, чтобы самому говорить со своим парнем, он занесет его номер в списки отслеживаемых абонентов. А Дерек в ответ кричал, что если Стайлз еще раз будет вопить в динамик, когда он в туалете, то в следующий раз он нассыт ему прямо на сотовый.

\- Это любовь, - прокомментировал Айзек, рисуя в воздухе сердечко. 

\- Вы долбоебы, - беззлобно откликнулся Стайлз. – На заметку, это происходило в пустом кабинете химии, я вообще не понимаю, откуда ты там нахрен взялся, Скотти? 

\- Забыл лабораторную и думал, что придется просить дежурного, потому что кабинет, кстати, должен был быть закрыт. 

\- Кабинет не будет закрыт, если у тебя есть ключ, - Стайлз многозначительно постучал пальцем по виску. Челюсть Скотта медленно поехала вниз. 

\- Ты… спер ключ Харриса?!

\- Сдурел? Взял взаймы, чтобы сделать дубликат. 

\- Ты сделал дубликат ключа от кабинета химии? – глаза Айзека смешно округлились, и стала заметна воспаленная сетка сосудов. – Это легально? 

\- Воспользуюсь правом хранить молчание, - сдал назад Стайлз. – Все, что я скажу, может звучать по-идиотски. 

\- У меня временная глухота, - пробормотал Скотт и с силой потер закрытые веки. – Я ничего не слышал. 

\- Не сработает, я тебя сдам, пойдешь в одной упряжке, - Лейхи откусил от морковной палочки и некоторое время молча жевал. – Не спрашиваю "почему", но хотя бы "зачем"?

\- Хотел бы ответить что-то крутое, - протянул Стайлз, гоняя чипс по столу, - но, на самом деле, все гораздо проще. Мне выпала честь украшать кабинет химии на Ночь Приколов, готовлюсь заранее. 

\- Ночь Приколов? – вскрикнул Скотт. Айзек закрылся ладонью. – И ты не сказал?! Поверить не могу, что отдал тебе своих Черепашек Ниндзя в первом классе! 

\- Тихо, Скотти, для вас я тоже выбил места, и самые клевые, - Стайлз успокаивающе похлопал его по коленке. – Айзек идет в тренерскую, а тебе достается класс Юкимуры. На него покушался Дэлер, а я сильно сомневаюсь, что ты бы этого хотел. Так что на твоем месте я бы отдал своему лучшему другу еще и тачку. 

\- Обойдешься двумя колесами, бери мопед. 

\- Дерек сказал, я с него наебнусь, - Стайлз скорчил грустную мордашку. – Хреново то, что он, скорей всего, прав. С координацией у меня не все так гладко.

\- А кому сейчас легко? – хмыкнул Лейхи и взвесил пакет, лежащий у ног, на вытянутой руке. – Все это нужно перелопатить к эссе, так что утритесь, бездельники. 

\- Айзек, мальчик мой, - охнул Стайлз, - ты умеешь читать? 

\- Мимо, - Айзек бесстрастно закинул остатки моркови в рот. – Гениальностью я не в тебя, а в мамочку-Скотта. 

\- Кстати, о маме, - Скотт, не вникая в шутку, нагнулся, заглядывая Стайлзу в лицо. – Зачем ты вообще спрашивал Киру? 

\- Хотел прикинуть масштабы трагедии, - Стайлз положил локти на стол и поставил подбородок сверху, следя за Лиамом, играющим с приятелями в сокс. – Они давно дружат с моим отцом, а значит, их реакция возможно будет совпадать на пятьдесят процентов, а если повезет – то и на более. Ну, или не повезет. 

\- Приведешь Дерека на семейный суд? – уточнил Айзек. – Готовь запасной выход. Как вообще встречаться с кем-нибудь, если твой отец – шериф? 

\- Как и все, только постоянно проверять табельное, - без энтузиазма парировал Стайлз. Скотт и Айзек переглянулись поверх его спины. 

\- Все так серьезно, бро? – вполголоса спросил Скотт, спустившись на лавочку. Лейхи тоже поддался вперед, закрывая Стайлза с другой стороны, и словно невзначай подвинул бокс для ланча поближе. Стайлз покосился на него и, вздохнув, все-таки вытащил дольку нарезанного яблока. Заедать уныние полезной едой было не так уж и обидно. 

\- Папа вспомнил, что я – молодой мужчина, и это просто пиздец. Слушаю об ответственности и поступках каждый вечер, а о геях, которых он засадил за решетку – каждые выходные. 

\- Скажи ему, что встречаешься с Дереком, - Айзек разморено прищурился на солнечный луч. – Тогда он будет говорить о презервативах и династическом браке, а это смешно. 

\- Обхохочешься, - мрачно ответил Стайлз. Айзек пожал плечами, мол, на вкус и цвет. – Если кому и _несмешно_ , то это отцу. Он _охренеть_ как переживает. 

\- Еще один повод познакомить шерифа с Дереком и сохранить его нервы в покое, - Лейхи дружески похлопал его по спине. Стайлз повернулся к Скотту, и МакКол кивнул. 

\- Ему нужно хотя бы знать, с кем ты проводишь время. Если он действительно настроен так серьезно, значит, подозревает, что это не просто секс. Мама говорит, работает родительская чуйка, хотя тебя-то шериф наверняка давно уже раскусил. Без обид, бро, но ты как открытая книга. 

\- В смысле? – встрепенулся Стилински. – Я гений маскировки!

Скотт вкатил ему слабый подзатыльник. 

\- Иногда ты выглядишь таким счастливым, что бесит. 

\- Это _ты_ мне говоришь!

\- Расслабьтесь, моралисты, - Айзек потянулся и встал, поднимая рюкзак, - ходите за ручку, тискайтесь в темных углах и отрывайтесь на полную катушку. Один раз живем!

\- Буддисты с тобой не согласятся, - кашлянул Стайлз. 

\- Да, ребята знают толк, - кивнул Лейхи. – Но что-то я не припомню, чтобы ты оделся в оранжевое. Так что иди и знакомь своего старика с Дереком, Хейл как раз из той породы, что нравится родителям при близком рассмотрении. Тебе дадут благословение, осенят Дерека рукоятью пистолета и перестанут спрашивать у нас, с кем ты совершаешь половые акты. 

\- Он – что? – раззявил рот Стайлз. – О, нет. 

\- О, да, - подтвердил Скотт. – И догадайся, кто твой лучший друг и говорил про дополнительные занятия, а кто рассуждал о том, насколько горяч Финсток и при чем тут история мужского обрезания в эссе по экономике. 

\- Ты труп, Лейхи, - простонал Стайлз, закрывая глаза ладонью. Айзек отдал честь.

\- Пожалуй, перейду в буддизм, - он клацнул зубами на МакКола и ушел, обворожительно улыбаясь стоявшей у лестницы Эллисон. Стайлз задавался вопросом: знает ли она, что прячется за ангельскими кудряшками и голубыми глазами? Судя по тому, как Айзек периодически отказывался снимать шарф даже в летнюю жару, Эллисон прекрасно понимала, что к чему. Яйца Лейхи надежно лежали на ладони Арджент. 

\- А девчонки в теме? – вдруг спросил Скотт, исподтишка наблюдая, как Лиам улыбается Кире, заглядывая в ее тетрадь. 

\- М? – Стайлз покрутил головой, проследил за его взглядом и шлепнул по руке, привлекая внимание. – Не ревнуй Данбара, это глупо, он же полностью твоя детка. 

\- Отвали, - фыркнул Скотт. – Девчонки тоже в теме Ночи Приколов? 

\- Да, организацией занималась Лидия, и если кто-то скажет, что Лидия Мартин не умеет веселиться, плюнь ему в лицо, - Стайлз порылся в сумке у своих ног. – Где этот чертов блокнот… а, вот. Смотри и следи за божественным рыжим гением. 

Скотт послушно замолчал, вникая в раскладку, графики, схемы и планы по кабинетам. Лидия продумала все до мелочей, начиная от туалетной бумаги для старших учителей (ох уж эти школьные традиции в маленьких городках) и заканчивая интерактивной доской у директора. Если им повезет – а Стайлз очень хотел, чтобы им повезло, – то этот выпускной год надолго останется в памяти, и не одно поколение учеников будет обводить их инициалы на мемориальных полках золотыми ручками. 

\- Будет круто, - глаза Скотта загорелись, он довольно потер скошенный подбородок. – Когда начинаем? 

Ответила ему сама Лидия, спустившаяся во двор и недовольно скрестившая руки на груди. 

\- Стилински! 

\- Слышал голос? Зовут из рая, - Стайлз торопливо сунул блокнот подмышку и кулаком утрамбовал бумаги в сумке. – Потом договорим, Скотти, я еще должен помочь Айзеку найти свое место на эту Ночь. 

\- Ты обращаешься с нашим сыном как со щенком, - крикнул ему вслед Скотт, сложив ладони рупором. Пара столиков обернулась сначала на него, потом синхронно – на Стайлза, но его это нисколько не смущало. Понадобится что-то помощнее, чтобы смутить Стайлза Стилински – например, голая Меган Фокс, звание спецагента ФБР или целый Дерек Хейл с нежным взглядом. 

\- Проверь, чтобы он не нассал в туфли, дорогая, - проорал Стайлз в ответ и подскочил к Лидии, широко улыбаясь. – Моя леди? 

\- Ты! – Лидия ткнула острым ноготком ему в грудь. – Признания, живо! 

\- Какие? – опешил Стайлз, проводив растерянным взглядом Джексона, который прошел мимо с бесстрастной мордой, типа, был не при делах. Вот падла. – Ты о чем? 

\- О МакКоле и Лейхи, - прошипела Лидия и, вцепившись в его запястье, развернулась на каблуках, оттаскивая Стайлза к стене. – По плану они должны были отвлекать Финстока! 

\- Господи, Лидия, посмотри на них, - Стайлз ткнул пальцем себе за плечо, - один выглядит как серафим, а второй умудряется запнуться на третьем слове, если на него грозно кричат. И ты хочешь послать их на амбразуру? 

Лидия сузила глаза, но промолчала, покусывая нижнюю губу. 

\- Кого предлагаешь? – наконец спросила она, и Стайлз с готовностью отчитался. 

\- Бойда. Он высокий, вытесан из монолитной скалы и абсолютно непробиваем, словно отморозок. По моим расчетам, если он засомневается, можно ли назвать лакросс видом спорта, Финсток не зайдет в школу, пока не размажет его остатки по парковке, а это займет минимум полдня. 

\- Нам нужен весь день, - Лидия цокнула языком, - доставить материал в субботу, пока на смене охраны будет старый Том. Если Финсток увидит машины… 

\- Лидия, - Стайлз положил ладонь на сердце, - я когда-нибудь лажал в планах? 

\- Постоянно, - не моргнув, обрубила она, и Стилински вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, хреновый вопрос. Давай так: я когда-нибудь обманывался в людях? 

\- Как в Дереке? 

\- Допустим, - кивнул Стайлз, - зато я точно знал, что Джексон кретин, еще до того, как он подарил тебе туфли из змеиной кожи. 

Лицо Лидии смягчилось: когда Джексон принес те несчастные туфли, именно Стайлз увел ее в другую комнату и целых полчаса отпаивал "Пина Коладой", соглашаясь, что некоторые бойфренды – полные мудаки. Пока Джексон, психуя, орал, что не потратит больше ни цента на эти отношения, Стайлз сумел вывернуть ситуацию в более-менее приличное русло, так что туфли незаметно исчезли, в руках Уиттмора появилась бутылка дорогого шампанского, он покорно пообещал сходить на шопинг и купить все то, что Мартин выберет, и даже не скривился. Лидия не знала, что Стайлз ему наговорил, но Дерек почему-то долго сочувствующе улыбался кузену. 

\- Думаешь, Бойд действительно доведет его до ручки? 

\- Финсток уедет в бешенстве, - заверил Стайлз, - брызгая слюнями и поливая баскетбол проклятиями из уст своей бабушки. Суббота будет наша. 

\- Хорошо, - Лидия благосклонно кивнула, выудила из кардигана ежедневник и внесла правки в пару пунктов таблицы. – Значит, МакКол в класс истории. 

\- Он только уговорил Киру на третье свидание, дай ему шанс, - Стайлз усиленно похлопал ресницами: Дерек говорил, от этого его взгляд становится оленьим и глупым, устоять невозможно. Правда, Стайлз предпочитал игнорировать слово "глупый". 

\- Дать зеркальце? – равнодушно отреагировала Лидия и, помедлив, все-таки вписала Скотта напротив истории. Да, может, взгляд и не сработал, зато говорливость осталась на высоте. – А ты сам все успеешь? 

\- Ты сомневаешься во мне? – изумленно ахнул Стайлз и смял футболку на груди. – Чтобы я не успел нашкодить в двух местах сразу? Лидия, это уже жестоко. 

Мартин отмахнулась и наставила на него кончик ручки.

\- Если услышу посторонние звуки из баскетбольного зала, отдам ключ от химии Дэлеру. 

\- Ни за что! – Стайлз поднял вверх обе руки. – Никаких посторонних звуков! Просто помогу Дереку и свалю заниматься настоящим злодейством. 

\- Вот именно, - подтвердила Лидия, - просто поможешь Дереку. Боже. Сам-то себе веришь? 

\- Немного, - признался Стилински, прекращая гримасничать, - больше верю Дереку. А он сказал, что потом уйдет к Джексону плясать под твой каблучок. 

\- Да, они понадобятся мне в холле и в библиотеке, - Лидия задумчиво постучала ручкой по губам. – Надо будет затянуть переходы между шкафами марлей и сделать лабиринт. 

\- Только верни моего парня после полуночи, - Стайлз прислонился плечом к стене, - иначе с последним ударом часов я украду твою хрустальную туфельку. Мне нужен принц, а не тыква. 

\- Подумаю над этим, - Лидия наклонила голову, хмурясь над страницей с планами, и Стайлз поверх ее плеча вдруг увидел Дерека. Тот стоял в конце коридора, сунув руки в карманы, и, поймав взгляд Стайлза, кивнул в сторону, скрываясь за поворотом. 

\- Что-нибудь еще, моя леди? – спросил Стайлз, пряча блокнот в сумку. Мартин отвлеклась, удивленно приподняв брови, но пожала плечами. 

\- Если только у тебя нет аргументов в защиту Айзека…

\- У меня целый спич, как у его адвоката, - поспешно закивал Стайлз, оборачиваясь к ней и идя спиной вперед, - но пусть сначала внесет аванс. Я найду тебя на следующей перемене, о’кей? 

\- Не сверни шею, - озадаченно бросила Лидия, встряхиваясь и оглядывая внутренний дворик, ища других неудачников, разозливших Ее милость. Стайлз уже не слышал, кого она выцепила; он только завернул за угол, когда дверь подсобки приглашающе скрипнула, и он осторожно скользнул внутрь, надеясь, что никто не обратит внимания. Впрочем, теплые руки и хвойный одеколон моментально выбили остальные мысли из головы. 

\- М-м-м, ты чего? – прошептал Стайлз, когда Дерек прекратил поцелуй. – Воу, мы еще не делали этого в школе. 

\- И не будем, - спокойно ответил Дерек. – Просто захотел увидеть тебя одного. 

\- Спасибо, что в штанах, - пробормотал Стайлз и вздохнул: под пальцами Дерека невозможно было играть в обиду. – Б-блин, сделай так еще раз.

\- Опять сидел черти как? – хмыкнул Дерек, возвращая ладони на плечи Стайлза и с усилием разминая мышцы. – У тебя будет сколиоз, и я тебя брошу.

\- Не дождешься, - мурлыкнул Стайлз, прикрывая глаза. Блаженство. – Мы поженимся, заведем пять детей, три собаки, хомяка и десять рыбок. А потом я сбегу с гитаристом из бара. 

\- А я останусь отцом-одиночкой, приду на встречу выпускников, пожалуюсь мисс Блейк и получу жену, - Дерек нажал сильнее, отчего Стайлз уйкнул, и легонько встряхнул. – Не дождешься. 

\- Серьезно? Не мог подобрать моим детям мачехи получше? – Стайлз в отместку сгреб волосы Хейла на затылке, запрокидывая его голову и царапая зубами кадык. – Как ты там говорил, мои зубы – твоя шея? 

\- Ну, если ты нашел им вшивого гитариста из бара… - Дерек резко отодвинулся и перехватил руки Стайлза. – Стоп. Я бы еще пообсуждал твою измену, но есть дела поважнее. 

\- А, ага, - притворно возмутился Стайлз, но расслабленно откинулся на спину, прижимаясь лопатками к стене. – Что, опять Лора? 

\- Типа того, - Дерек мученически закатил глаза, - Пэрриш приходит с официальным визитом в эти выходные, поэтому всю пятницу дома будет полный хаос, так что подготовиться к тесту не получится. 

\- Блин, - сдулся Стайлз, - Блейк реально башку снесет. И у меня тоже нельзя, у отца перемены в графике, он будет дома и точно заподозрит, что ты – это ты. Он же шериф. 

\- Только обрадуюсь, если твой отец будет стопроцентно уверен, что я – это я, - усмехнулся Дерек, но его улыбка увяла под взглядом Стилински. – Что такое? 

\- Ты _не хочешь_ прийти ко мне в пятницу, - с нажимом сказал Стайлз. – Поверь, это точно не в топе твоего виш-листа. Я бы сказал, скорее где-то на пятой позиции хейт-листа. Полный аут. 

\- Так, - помолчав, выдохнул Дерек и отодвинулся к противоположной стене, все равно касаясь Стайлза коленями, потому что подсобки охренительно не способствовали трезвым и серьезным разговорам. – Наверняка пожалею, что спросил, но – почему? 

\- Потому что тогда придется познакомиться с моим отцом, - как ребенку пояснил Стайлз, чуть не постучав костяшками по лбу. К сожалению, Дерек остался восхитительно непрошибаем, как и в большинстве случаев. Отчасти в этом и состоял его шарм. 

\- И? – все, чем ответил Дерек – короткой вопросительной интонацией и вздернутой бровью. О, _очаровательно_. 

\- Для этого придется _познакомиться_ с моим отцом, - разжевал Стайлз, мило и натянуто улыбаясь. Ну, давай, работай мозгами. 

Дерек работать отказался. 

\- Я не против, - он небрежно пожал плечами, словно муху согнал, с той же толикой безразличия. 

\- Я против, - сообщил Стайлз. – Я охуеть как против. Это табу. 

\- Не понял? – нахмурился Хейл. Даже подобрался, напряг плечи и спину, будто собираясь прыгнуть вперед, на Стайлза – чтобы перехватить, вжать в стену и держать, пока он не успокоится. Так заканчивались все их ссоры после того, как однажды белый от бешенства Стайлз хлопнул дверью, забыв, что они находятся в домике на дереве, и чуть было не полетел носом вниз; спасла только невероятно быстрая реакция Дерека и его куртка, висящая на сучке, в которую Стайлз вцепился, тормознув на самом краю. Он никогда еще не видел Дерека таким испуганным. 

\- Еще рано, он не готов, - Стайлз потеребил низ футболки, избегая смотреть на Дерека, - понимаешь, ему понадобилось время, чтобы осознать, что я кое с кем встречаюсь, а если я скажу прямо так, без подготовки, он может среагировать неадекватно, он дико волнуется, и я уже задолбался сидеть на пороховой бочке, а что если он пробьет мою тачку по камерам и увидит нас, черт, Пэрриш может все выложить, и вот тогда задница, глубокая задница, а если вызовет бабушку, это будет конец света, ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы начался Апокалипсис, потому что это будет именно он. Ладно? 

\- Ладно, - кивнул Дерек и сложил руки на груди. – Значит, ты не сказал отцу, что встречаешься со мной, а он сильно переживает за твои отношения, поэтому надо подождать еще минимум полгода, чтобы он нормально воспринял новости. 

\- Да, - облегченно вздохнул Стайлз и расслабился. – Спасибо, что понял. 

Дерек помолчал пару минут, за которые Стайлз уже успел продумать будущие планы, и припечатал вполголоса: 

\- Снова предпочитаешь игнорировать проблему.

Стайлз покосился на него исподлобья. 

\- Проваливай. 

\- Однако ни я, ни твой отец не рассосемся сами собой и не исчезнем, как тебе, вероятно, хотелось бы. Надеюсь, вопросов нет? 

\- Какую часть из "проваливай" ты не понял? – огрызнулся Стайлз, но Дерек и бровью не повел:

\- Ту, где ты глазами просишь остаться, - он сделал шаг вперед, притирая Стайлза к стенке своим телом, поставил руки по обе стороны от его головы и приблизил лицо. – В чем дело? 

Когда он спрашивал вот так, заглядывая прямиком в душу, Стайлз не мог соврать, вывернуться или отступить. Для Хейла это было _важно_ – и Стайлз сдавал себя с потрохами. Он больше не умел закрываться от Дерека. 

\- Отец сказал, что это может быть не серьезно. Что он должен быть уверен, потому что статистика однополых отношений по округу говорит сама за себя. Сказал, что боится за меня, и что моему _парню_ надо быть просто идеальным. Он не знает, что ты _уже_ идеален, и кстати, я спрашивал про тебя, просто так, мимоходом, когда говорил о баскетболе, и ты знал, что отец не твой большой поклонник, почему, у вас есть общая темная история из прошлого, о которой я не знаю? 

\- Стайлз, - тихо, но твердо перебил Дерек, наклоняясь еще ближе, отчего Стайлз затаил дыхание, глядя на его губы, совершенно забывая, о чем только что говорил. – Ты боишься, что я ему не понравлюсь? 

\- Я боюсь, что вы не понравитесь друг другу, - прошептал Стайлз и ругнулся, упираясь Дереку в плечи. – Отойди. Я не могу думать, когда ты так. 

Дерек не сдвинулся ни на дюйм.

\- Тем более останусь, - он потянулся, касаясь носа Стилински кончиком своего носа. – Не думай. Все хорошо. Если твой отец хочет убедиться в моей серьезности, он ее получит. 

\- Он шериф, и его фамилия – Стилински, - пробормотал Стайлз, цепляясь за ремень на джинсах Дерека. – Всякое может случиться. 

Дерек засмеялся. 

\- Да, но не с нами. Я не убегу. 

Он сказал это, наклонив голову и поймав отведенный взгляд Стайлза; и Стайлза вдруг бросило в жар. Дерек Хейл стоял в нелепой позе, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо широко раскрытыми глазами, и пытался убедить, что не откажется от знакомства с суровым шерифом, для которого бойфренд сына казался потенциальным преступником. 

Если это не любовь, тогда что это? 

\- Послушай, это хреновая… - начал Стайлз, опустив глаза, но осекся и прерывисто вздохнул, когда Дерек придвинулся еще ближе, дотронувшись губами до его лба. Он зажмурился, считая про себя, но сдался на десятом невесомом поцелуе. – Черт. Да. Блядь. 

Дерек тихо рассмеялся и оттолкнулся от стены, выпрямляясь. 

\- Когда тебя переклинивает, ты общаешься только односложными фразами. 

\- О, сделай мне одолжение и не говори, что это смешно, – притворно вскинулся Стайлз. Дерек усмехнулся и поднял бровь. 

\- Нет, но это… интересно. 

Стайлз замер, глядя ему в лицо, и восхищенно выдохнул: 

\- Ты такой засранец. 

\- Спасибо, - довольно оскалился Дерек. – Значит, я приеду на выходных? 

\- В субботу, - Стайлз закатил глаза. – Часам к семи. И не вздумай надевать костюм, отца этим не обманешь. 

\- И в чем мне приходить – в удобной для ареста форме? 

\- Теперь о шуточках про тюрьму – _даже не пытайся_ , - по слогам выговорил Стайлз, наставив на Хейла указательный палец. – Ты уйдешь в минус по очкам еще до того, как скажешь "конституция". 

\- Специально запугиваешь? – Дерек оценивающе прищурился, складывая руки на груди. 

\- А получается? – с надеждой спросил Стайлз и фыркнул, когда Хейл покачал головой. – Ну и черт с тобой, будешь ночевать в участке один, и не надейся, что я тебя выручу, нет, приятель. 

\- Ну, если это одно из испытаний на пути к твоему сердце и благословению шерифа… - Дерек невыразительно пожал плечами и охнул от неожиданности, когда Стайлз дернулся вперед и припечатал ему в бок кулаком. – Эй, за что? 

\- За самоуверенность и сарказм, - Стайлз подтащил его за грудки и оставил слюнявый поцелуй в уголке губ. – В семь в субботу без опозданий. И не выключай скайп. 

\- Чтобы отчитываться? – непонимающе нахмурился Дерек. Стайлз вздохнул.

\- Чтобы проследить, что я не уехал из страны. 

\- Хм, - Дерек якобы задумчиво почесал подбородок, - попрошу Питера подежурить у твоего дома. 

Стайлз натурально вздрогнул и снова пихнул его в бок. Дерек рассмеялся, перехватывая его ладонь. 

\- Ладно-ладно. Не переживай, Питер будет слишком занят все выходные. Я же говорил, Пэрриш придет знакомиться, и я тебя уверяю, Питер ни за что не пропустит его визит, чтобы пополнить досье на Лору. 

\- Твой дядя собирает досье на тебя и твоих сестер, - пробормотал в дерекову шею Стайлз. – Хоть кого-то, кроме меня, это напрягает? 

\- Ты просто ревнуешь, что у него больше материала, - откликнулся Дерек, и Стайлз согласно промычал. 

\- Ну и хрен с ним. Сколько у нас времени до звонка? 

 

\- Ну что? Он уже приехал? Время без двадцати. 

\- А что если его снова поймают за тем, как он рвет пионы? 

\- Он же приедет без цветов. 

\- В смысле? Никто не приезжает знакомиться к родителям девушки без цветов. 

\- Стайлз не девушка!

\- То, что он гей, не меняет правил. Дерек брутальнее. 

\- А то, что у него член в штанах? 

\- Ты проверял? Вау. 

\- Ты, грязный извра…

\- Спасибо, парни, - устало вмешался Стайлз, потерев ладонью лицо и разворачивая на мониторе окошко с голосовым звонком, - это самая лучшая поддержка в моей жизни. 

Кто-то довольно ухмыльнулся, и Стайлз готов был поставить сотню, что смешок принадлежал Лейхи. 

\- Мы предлагали сходить в рейд уделать парочку монстров и сбросить напряжение, - голос Скотти звучал немного глухо, будто он старался не повышать тон, - но ты сам отказался. 

\- Мне не нужно сбрасывать напряжение, - Стайлз вяло заглянул в пару кружек у ноутбука, но ни в одной не осталось ни капли кофе. – Я не спал всю ночь и вряд ли способен нервничать даже с эмоциональным диапазоном размером с Галактику. 

\- Тогда зачем мы вообще тут сидим? – было слышно, как Айзек похрустел начос. 

\- Потому что вы мои друзья, - уныло сообщил Стилински. – Сукины дети. 

\- А, сукины дети… - многозначительно хмыкнул Айзек, растягивая гласные, и Стайлз, не выдержав, показал монитору средний палец. 

\- Ты опять учишь нашего сына плохим словам, - отреагировал Скотт. – Правда, уверен, что не должен сейчас быть с отцом? Он наверняка переживает. 

\- Он уже почистил табельное, - Стайлз потянулся было к волосам, но поймал взглядом свое отражение в рамке фотографии и, вспомнив про прическу, принялся ковырять заусенец на большом пальце. – Поставил курицу, посмотрел выпуск новостей, позвонил Таре в участок, написал Пэрришу, покаялся, что тот на свидании, написал еще одну смс с извинениями, полил цветы в гостиной и отнес клетку Лукаса в чулан под лестницей. 

\- Твой хомяк умер четыре года назад, - после минутного молчания включился Айзек. – Ты так и не убрал его…

\- Нет. Это память о Лукасе. 

\- Ясно, - на удивление послушно пробормотал Лейхи и затих, шурша пакетиком. Стайлз покосился на часы – без двадцати семь – и подергал провод лежащих рядом наушников. 

\- Чуваки, я пойду. Дерек должен скоро приехать, и… - он замолчал, жуя нижнюю губу. 

\- Не волнуйся, - тут же отозвался Скотти лучший-друг МакКол, - все пройдет нормально. Просто не делай резких движений, бери огонь на себя и не пей слишком много, чтобы не бегать в туалет каждые полчаса. Это добром не кончится. 

\- И не звони нам, если все пойдет по пизде, - добавил Айзек. – Эллисон запретила мне брать трубку, а Лидия обещала познакомить Киру с крутыми друзьями Джексона, если Скотти сделает то же самое. 

\- Что? – Стайлз подскочил на стуле, хватаясь за крышку ноутбука. – Вы издеваетесь?! А как же кодекс братана?

\- Прости, приятель, но в любви – как на войне, - Айзек присвистнул напоследок и отключился. 

\- Скотт, я подарил тебе световой меч на день рождения, - протараторил Стайлз, но из колонок раздался грустный вздох. 

\- Да, и он был реально клевым… но сам понимаешь, если Лидия решила взять ситуацию под личный контроль, ей нельзя возражать. И Кира… в общем, удачи, бро.

Скотт подождал еще пару секунд и тоже вышел из сети. Стайлз отупело сморгнул, глядя на потухшие значки рядом с их аватарками, и откинулся на спинку стула. 

\- Охуеть. Мои друзья – подкаблучники. Милосердный Боже, убереги от женщин и спаси мою гейскую душу. 

\- Не понимаю, для кого они делают такие мелкие пуговицы, - невнятно пробормотал отец за его спиной, заходя в комнату и воюя с манжетами. Стайлз поспешно оттолкнулся ногой от пола и обернулся, чтобы недоверчиво прищуриться: 

\- Па, ты надел рубашку в полоску. 

\- Пара моего сына наконец-то приезжает знакомиться, - шериф одернул рукава и неуверенно взялся за верхнюю пуговицу. – Меньшее, что я могу сделать – не пугать ее полицейской формой. 

\- Руки прочь, - Стайлз резво поднялся на ноги и шлепнул отца по локтю, расстегивая пуговицу обратно, - ты же не хочешь выглядеть старомодно, я тебя прошу. И не надевай галстук. 

\- Я не настолько стар, как ты считаешь, - закатил глаза Джон. – Ладно, рассказывай, что ты ему наговорил? 

\- Ему? – старательно удивился Стайлз. Шериф отмахнулся. 

\- Что наболтал о своем отце? Хорошо запугал или дал мне шанс? 

\- Тебе бы как хотелось? – уклончиво замялся Стайлз, пытаясь улизнуть от ответа, но, судя по взгляду Джона, ему не удалось.

\- Чтобы ты вспомнил, чью фамилию носишь. _Мою_ , Стайлз.

\- Поэтому мне и не пришлось запугивать, _твоя_ фамилия и форма отлично выступили в тандеме.

\- Замечательно, - кивнул шериф, высоко подняв брови. - Надеюсь, он приедет, вопреки всем твоим усилиям.

Стайлз с преувеличенным интересом разгладил джинсы, сняв пару прицепившихся к ширинке ниток. 

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты.

\- Конечно, - фыркнул Джон. - Пошли, поможешь вытащить курицу из духовки и передвинуть стол ближе к окну.

\- Передвинуть стол? - Стайлз осекся на пороге комнаты, пока отец не подтолкнул его в спину. - Это организованная слежка! Ты просто нашел предлог держать меня под присмотром.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - в тон ответил шериф и положил руку ему на плечо. - Вы забываете, сэр, что я тоже был когда-то молодым и точно так же волновался перед официальным знакомством. 

\- Ты был спортсменом и бегал гораздо быстрее, чем я, так что это было не так страшно, - обвинительно буркнул Стайлз, надевая прихватки-варежки. - Сделай скидку и отвернись на пару минут. 

\- Зато у тебя есть всепонимающий отец, который служит в полиции, где обучился работе с трудными подростками и всяким интересным штукам вроде этой, - Джон обернулся, демонстрируя телефон в поднятой руке. - Могу не только отвернуться, но и сходить за бабушкиным бренди. 

\- Как уже было сказано, я — сын человека, который служит в полиции, - Стайлз приоткрыл дверцу духовки, сунул нос поближе и отпрянул. - Он запоролен древними заклинаниями.

Джон осмотрел мобильник, пожал плечами и без колебаний ввел семь цифр; экран блокировки моргнул и высветил заставку с эмблемой Метс. Стайлз дернулся и задел ногой табуретку, коротко взвыв: 

\- Какого!.. черт возьми, па. Как ты узнал?

\- В следующий раз рекомендую пользоваться им в перчатках, - хмыкнул шериф. - Жировые отложения больше всего заметны на цифре один, значит, ее нажимали первой.

Стайлз наклонился, потирая мизинец, и зыркнул снизу вверх, теряя запал. 

\- Ты серьезно только что процитировал Шерлока?

\- Абсолютно, - лицо Джона осветила довольная, вежливая улыбка. - Всегда вспоминаю Шерлока, когда открываю тумбочку в кабинете и не нахожу там соуса к картошке. Пэрриш клянется, что не брал, Тара на диете, и, ох, кажется, если все возможные варианты отвергнуты, стоит подумать о невероятном — это и окажется правдой, да, сын?

\- Легко опровергаемая теория, - ответил Стайлз, вытаскивая противень с курицей и шумно принюхиваясь к запаху. - Можем начать переговоры по обмену заложников.

\- Телефон ребенка против еды? - шериф задумался и подкинул сотовый на ладони. - Закажу пиццу.

\- Фазеры на оглушение! - возмущенно вскрикнул Стайлз, с грохотом ставя противень на плиту и воодушевленно скидывая прихватки. - Никто из Стилински не отказывается от фирменной курицы по рецепту прабабки Селестины. Никто.

\- Надо пореже отправлять тебя к бабушке, - Джон поджал губы, признавая поражение, и положил мобильник на стол. - Эти польские традиции не идут на пользу правому делу.

\- Я передам пани Марте, - предательски покивал Стайлз, хватая сотовый, и замер, как лис, наблюдая, как отец отгибает манжет рубашки, смотря на часы. - Что ты делаешь?

\- Засекаю время, за которое сменишь пароль, - хмыкнул Джон. - Право на частную переписку всегда казалось мне истинным и незыблемым, но когда смотрю на твое честное лицо и хитрые глаза, становится не по себе. Хочу ли я знать, что такое ты там хранишь?

\- Не думаю, шериф, - подмигнул Стайлз, пряча сотовый в передний карман джинс. - Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.

\- И то верно, - согласно вздохнул Джон, накрывая курицу заранее подготовленным полотенцем. - Гости опаздывают.

\- Пробки на дорогах, - беспечно откликнулся Стайлз, садясь напротив отца за стол. - Или родители не выпустили из дома. В любом случае, еще минут десять, и я запишу крупный должок на свой счет.

Шериф выразительно хмыкнул и повернулся к телевизору, услышав заставку вечернего шоу. Стайлз покосился на него, но не увидел подставы, и тихонько набил сообщение: 

"Ты где?"

Ответ пришел почти сразу же, словно Дерек ждал, когда о нем вспомнят. 

"Еще пара минут, надо подготовиться". И следом прилетело: "Шериф сердится?"

Стайлз глянул на отца, сверяя глубину морщин в уголках рта, и напечатал: 

"Пока нет. Пока".  
"Где тебя носит?"  
"Я думал, мы договорились". 

Дерек замолчал, не прочитав сообщений, и Стайлз от злости прикусил кончик языка, чтобы не выдать себя. Отцу совершенно не надо было знать, что Дерек – подлая скотина, а Стайлз был в состоянии сказать лишь это. Он же просил Дерека, чтобы все прошло, блять, _по-человечески_ , а не как обычно, и какого черта он херит все уже в первые полчаса, даже в первые десять минут, у Стайлза и то не было такого рекорда, а уж он мастер в неловких моментах. Но нет, Дереку надо было и тут показать себя крутым. Как будто у него будет второй шанс произвести первое впечатление. _Ха-ха._

Телевизор зарябил рекламой, и шериф отвернулся за графином сока, наливая себе бокал. 

\- Думаю, ты все-таки испугал его, - многозначительно улыбнулся Джон и сделал большой глоток. – Может, позвонить? 

"Он не испуган, он мудак, пап", - хотел было сказать Стайлз, но вовремя проглотил фразу и с беспечным видом закинул в рот пару черри. 

\- Скоро будет, произошли кое-какие проблемы, но все нала…

Голос резко пропал на середине фразы; Стайлз как в замедленной съемке увидел, как поползли вверх брови отца, пока тот опускал руку с недопитым соком. Потому что прямо за окном на всю улицу – на весь чертов Бейкон-Хиллс – заиграла In your eyes Питера Габриэля. 

\- Когда я хочу убежать, я уезжаю на своей машине, но куда бы я ни пошел, я возвращаюсь туда, где ты. Все мои инстинкты, они возвращаются, и напускной образ скоро спадет. Без шума, без гордости я выбираюсь изнутри. В твоих глазах – свет и тепло, в твоих глазах – я полный, в твоих глазах я вижу путь к тысячам церквей… 

Шериф медленно подошел к окну, отвел занавеску, и Стайлз поперхнулся воздухом: на крыше припаркованного у дома Камаро стояла огромная магнитола, настоящий бумбокс, и Дерек придерживал ее, высунувшись из опущенного стекла водительской дверцы, практически как в том фильме. *

Глядя на легкую улыбку Дерека, будто бы не замечающего ни громкой музыки, ни выглянувших соседей вокруг, Стайлз остро понял: нужно другое гражданство. Он максимально тихо отодвинул стул, аккуратно положил приборы и встал, не задевая скатерть. Шериф повернулся, и выражение его глаз сменилось с недоверчивого изумления на усталость от всеобщей глупости. 

\- Стайлз, ты не можешь просто уйти. 

\- Могу, смотри, - отозвался Стайлз звонким от напряжения голосом и шагнул к двери. Шериф снова вздохнул, окончательно примиряясь с ситуацией. 

\- Сын, это к тебе? 

\- Нет, - яростно помотал головой Стайлз, мечтая провалиться сквозь пол сразу в канализацию.  
\- Но машина стоит у нашего дома, - продолжил Джон тем самым тоном, каким иногда объяснял задержанным, что они совершили _что-то очевидно противозаконное_. 

\- Может, это к тебе? – Стайлз прикусил губу, с надеждой глядя на отца, но Джон бросил на него хмурый взгляд и повернулся к окну. 

\- Вроде бы старший Хейл. 

\- Нет, - затараторил Стайлз, - вообще не он. Ты ошибся. Это кто-то другой. Очень похожий, но нет. 

Шериф выслушал скороговорку и спокойно кивнул. 

\- Понятно, - он отпустил занавеску и вернулся на стул, раскладывая салфетку на коленях. – Передай, что ему придет штраф за неправильную парковку. И зови за стол, курица совсем остынет. 

\- Ага, - несчастно сглотнул Стайлз и прошлепал в коридор, притормозив на самом пороге и заглянув в комнату обратно. – И ты не удивлен? 

\- Чему? – шериф поднял голову. 

\- Тому, что… - Стайлз махнул рукой. – Это Дерек. Мужского пола. Мужчина. Парень.  
Он замолчал под скептическим взглядом отца. 

\- Ребенок, - Джон примерился к ветчине, которая соскальзывала с зубчиков вилки, - ты серьезно думал, что обманешь меня? "Уберечь от женщин гейскую душу", ради бога, Стайлз. 

Поднял взгляд, посмотрел на сына и усмехнулся. 

\- Когда-нибудь ты запомнишь, что я не только шериф, но еще и отец, который растил тебя с детства. А теперь иди и позови своего _Супермена_ , пока соседи не вызвали полицию, не хочу гонять сотрудников почем зря. 

 

\- В общем, ему понравился твой подход, - закончил Стайлз, щелкая ручкой, прежде чем отметить ответ в тесте. – Тебе крупно повезло, Бандерос.

\- Угу, - рассеянно отозвался Дерек, лежащий на кровати, и перешел на другую страницу книги, возвращая руку в волосы Стайлза. Стилински сел поближе, упираясь ногами в пол, и с наслаждением зажмурился, когда Дерек начал бездумно почесывать его голову, массируя кожу. Когда Дерек вот так "выпадал" из реальности, он всегда трогал Стайлза, словно даже _в подсознании_ ему нужно было _касаться_ Стайлза, чтобы знать, что он рядом. Это умиляло гораздо сильнее, чем Стайлз готов был признаться.

Он в пятый раз перечитал новый вопрос по экономике, раздраженно закатил глаза и почесал шею кончиком ручки: кожа еще была раздражена щетиной Дерека, когда тот буквально втирался в Стайлза тридцатью минутами раньше. Стайлз наклонился в сторону, чтобы высказать свои претензии, но увидел, как рука Дерека потянулась следом за его затылком, и слова замерли в глотке. Хейл еще не успел накинуть рубашку, лежал в одних шортах, и у него трогательно проступали ключицы. Дерек был совершенно сосредоточен на книге, поэтому не замечал взгляда, и Стайлз, конечно, воспользовался шансом: обычно Дерек не давал рассматривать себя в открытую, что, с точки зрения Стилински, было слишком кощунственно. Стайлз готов был рассматривать Дерека часами, но обычно это значило, что Дерек тоже смотрел в ответ, и его взгляд был внимательным, и открытым, и _теплым_ – Стайлз просто не мог. 

После того, как отец принял их отношения – официально, получив телефонную консультацию у бабушки и убедившись, что Стайлз знает о контрацепции, – все стало каким-то простым. Знакомство с семьей Дерека прошло как по маслу: Талия крепко обняла Стайлза при первой встрече, Ричард, ее муж, пожал руку, с уважением отозвавшись о шерифе, а Лора взъерошила ему волосы и заявила, что он гораздо наглее, чем расписывал Дерек, но это и хорошо. Так что краснеть за столом досталось одному только Дереку – Стайлз чувствовал себя максимально комфортно, даже несмотря на дядю Питера, который то и дело подкалывал с милой улыбкой. На третьей шуточке Стайлз, с тем же добродушным оскалом, вежливо перевел его же шпильку на него самого, и Питер одобрительно замолчал.  
Все складывалось как нельзя лучше, и, против обыкновения, интуиция Стайлза тоже заткнулась. Все было хорошо. 

\- Как думаешь, нас поселят в одну комнату, если скажем, что мы пара? – Стилински помусолил кончик ручки и скривился от кислого привкуса. 

\- У нас могут быть разные жилые корпуса, - ответил Дерек после недолгой паузы, пока до него доходил вопрос. Стайлз возмущенно впечатался затылком в кровать и выгнул спину, чтобы взглянуть на Хейла. 

\- Нет, не могут. 

\- Не могут, - согласно кивнул Дерек, не отрываясь от книги, и провел подушечками пальцев по скуле Стайлза. Тот замер, раздумывая, чего в нем больше сейчас: обиды или нежности, но, как и всегда, сдался, расслабляясь под руками Дерека. 

\- Я скажу, что ты мой потерянный брат. Или что ты мой поводырь. В общем, что-нибудь придумаю, - Стайлз закрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул, подставляясь под ласку. – Мы можем вступить в братство и жить как друзья с привилегиями. 

\- Вполне, - откликнулся Дерек, и следом зашелестела переворачиваемая страница. Стайлз разморено хмыкнул и подтащил под поясницу подушку, вытягивая ноги. Легкий ветерок сквозь открытое окно приятно холодил пол, доносил запах цветов и хвойного одеколона, пальцы Дерека гладили шею, сам он съехал чуть ближе и касался предплечьем макушки Стайлза; и кто мог упрекнуть Стилински, что все вопросы по экономике напрочь вылетели из головы? Вечер только начинался, семья Хейлов еще не собралась полностью, детей не привезли из школы и с дополнительных, взрослые не вернулись с работы, так что было практически тихо, только иногда глухо гремела посуда внизу и из-за стенки раздавался голос Лоры, разговаривающей по телефону, – Стайлз слушал шум деревьев и дыхание Дерека и растворялся в невесомости. 

Ровно до того момента, пока на первом этаже что-то не грохнуло. 

\- М? – Стайлз приоткрыл один глаз и нехотя повернул голову. Дерек тут же отложил книгу и сдвинул брови, напрягаясь (про его глубокую преданность близким Стайлз понял уже давно, но все равно каждый раз удивлялся – и влюблялся заново). 

\- Пойду посмотрю, - Дерек поднялся на руках и соскользнул с кровати, шлепая к двери босыми ногами. – Лора? 

\- Ма разбила вазу, - крикнула его сестра из коридора: Стайлз увидел, как она перевешивается через перила, разглядывая первый этаж, и недовольно дернул ртом – Дерек, как и предполагал, тут же оказался рядом, придерживая ее за ноги. 

\- Почему? – спросил он, аккуратно, но твердо надавливая так, чтобы Лора выпрямилась. – И какую? 

\- Кажется, свою любимую, так что я не спущусь, - заявила Лора и с хозяйским видом потрепала Дерека по плечу. – Сгоняй вниз, выясни, в чем дело. 

\- С чего бы мне? - отмахнулся Дерек, уворачиваясь от ее рук. Лора широко улыбнулась. 

\- Извини, братец, но надо жертвовать слабым, и это точно не я. Проблема не в тебе, это теория эволюции, верно, Стайлз? Выживает сильнейший. 

\- Только ситхи все возводят в абсолют, - отозвался Стилински и скорчил гримасу, пользуясь тем, что Лора не могла его увидеть за стеной. Зато увидел Дерек: улыбнулся в ответ и горделиво посмотрел на Лору, предлагая парировать. Сестра что-то проворчала и хлопнула дверью в свою комнату, возвращаясь к телефонному разговору, а Дерек пошел вниз, подмигнув напоследок. Стайлз проследил за его спиной и поежился, возвращаясь к тесту. Если он завалит экономику, Финсток сожрет его живьем за то, что будет вынужден отстранить его от тренировки, а жрать Финсток умел. Стайлз ухмыльнулся, вспомнив крики тренера после Ночи Приколов, и почесал карандашом переносицу. Может, сегодняшние вопросы к тесту как раз были местью выпускникам? Слишком замысловатые и рассчитанные минимум на Лидию Мартин; или, быть может, Стайлз просто категорически тупел рядом с Дереком. Хотя нет, в компьютерах он по-прежнему мог дать прикурить даже Дэнни, который приходил к Джексону, чересчур часто, на взгляд Стилински. Хотя – Дэнни был славным малым. Ладно. Так уж и быть. 

Стайлз до того погрузился в сравнение между Джексоном и Дэнни, что испуганно вздрогнул и чуть не подавился карандашом, когда распахнувшаяся от сквозняка дверь стукнула о стену, и Дерек медленно зашел в комнату с неровно-красными щеками. 

\- Все нормально? – спросил Стайлз, неловко поднимаясь на ноги и прижимая тетрадь с тестом к груди. Дерек кивнул, подходя к кровати и забрал мобильник, сунув в карман шорт. 

\- Да. Не против, если мы пойдем? 

\- Куда? – ошалело моргнул Стайлз и резво захлопнул рот, когда Дерек, спокойно поправив покрывало, наклонился за кедами, а затем – совершенно спокойно – выкинул их в окно. У Стайлза аж глаза на лоб полезли. 

\- Прогуляемся немного, жутко захотелось мороженого в ведерках, - ответил Хейл, сунувшись в верхний ящик стола и вытащив пару банкнот из тайной заначки, которую сделал от Коры, имевшей дурацкую привычку брать у брата деньги без спроса и так же без спроса возвращать их. 

\- Хорошо, - не сразу сказал Стайлз, следя за ним обалдевшим взглядом, и нерешительно ткнул ручкой в сторону лестницы. – Ты знаешь, что в доме есть двери? Обычно люди пользуются ими, чтобы зайти или выйти. 

\- Да, но… - Дерек обернулся на него со странно-виноватым взглядом и почесал затылок, словно не зная, куда деть руки. – Давай через окно. 

\- Л-ладно, - Стайлз послушно запихнул тетрадь в сумку и накинул лямку на плечо, садясь на подоконник. Это не было чем-то невероятным: крыша гаража переходила в навес прямо под окнами второго этажа, и Стайлз не раз забирался (и спускался) этой дорогой, особенно когда не хотел попадаться на глаза родне Дерека, но сейчас он находился в его доме на легальных основаниях, и почему должен был покидать его через задний ход – совершенно не понимал. Просто верил Дереку. – Сейчас? 

\- Пошли, - кивнул Дерек и нагнулся за упавшей рубашкой, но та намоталась на колесико офисного стула после того, как Стайлз, не замечая, азартно катался по полу, представляя Энтерпрайз, переходящую на варп. Так что он оглянулся, схватил домашнюю футболку, которая перекочевала к нему из дома Стилински после одной из незаконных ночевок, и бросил ее на шею, цепляясь за внутренний наличник оконной рамы и выныривая из комнаты ногами вперед. Стайлз спрыгнул следом, перекатился набок и привычно отряхнул ладони от мелких черных крошках. 

\- Ну и гадость. Объяснишь, в чем дело. 

\- Обязательно, - Дерек втиснулся в кеды и быстро завязал шнурки, то и дело косясь в сторону окон Лоры, но та не выглядывала. – По пути. 

\- Вот почему я не люблю секреты…- пробормотал Стайлз и полез вниз на землю по ажурному кованому козырьку под крышей гаража. Дерек присоединился к нему через пару секунд и крепко взял за локоть, кивая, почему-то, не в сторону парковки, а на боковую дорожку. 

\- Так короче. 

\- А так удобней, - Стайлз выкрутился, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека. – Что случилось, можешь сказать? 

Дерек помолчал, кусая губы и разглядывая землю с преувеличенным интересом. Стайлз не торопил, хотя мысленно уже перебрал дюжину причин: начиная от пришествия инопланетян и семейными тайнами и заканчивая их расставанием. 

\- Мама узнала про пионы, - негромко выдал Дерек, отпуская его руку. Стайлз споткнулся, поперхнулся воздухом, округлил глаза и выдал короткое "ох", чувствуя, как щеки заливает огненной лавой. 

\- Эй… - он откашлялся, хотя это особо не помогло, - но ведь это было давно. 

Дерек поднял голову, и вечернее солнце бросилось ему в лицо, сглаживая черты и заставляя прищуриться до морщинок. 

\- Действительно думаешь, что это аргумент? – спросил он, и Стайлз сдулся, пропуская его вперед по узкой тропинке, поправил сползающую сумку и спрятал руки в карманы, прикидывая, сможет ли теперь смотреть Талии в глаза. И раз Дерек решил уйти сейчас из дома, значит, она…

\- Она попросила, чтобы я ушел? 

\- Что? – Дерек резко остановился и повернулся с абсолютным непониманием на лице, а потом его глаза сузились от злости. Таким Стайлз его редко видел и тут же протянул руку, но Дерек отшагнул назад, не опуская взгляда. – Никогда так больше не думай. Никто тебя не выгонит, ясно? 

\- Но твоя мама… - растерянно начал Стайлз, и Дерек взбрыкнулся, передернув плечами. 

\- _Моя_ мама сказала _мне_ , что я должен быть внимательнее к чужому труду. Она не сказала "выгони Стайлза", я сам ушел, потому что мне стыдно. Теперь понятно? 

\- Но ты же их для меня, - Стайлз снова осекся, потому что Дерек одним слитным рывком оказался прямо перед ним, так что легкий запах его пота и горячего тела затмил вечерний лесной дух. 

\- Я мог купить их для тебя, а не рвать в саду, но я выбрал второе, - Дерек чуть склонил голову набок, глядя внимательно и изучающее, - потому что мамины пионы красивее. Я хотел показать тебе лучшее. 

\- Х-хватит, - запнувшись, пробормотал Стайлз и качнулся вперед, целуя нижнюю губу Дерека. – Это очень по-гейски. 

Дерек закатил глаза и отошел, стягивая футболку с шеи и встряхивая ее, чтобы расправить. Мышцы его спины проступали от движений, солнце очерчивало дорожку волос под пупком и затемняло подмышки, и Стайлз вдруг вспомнил их давний разговор из тех времен, когда они еще не встречались (когда вообще это было?)

\- Эй, Хейл, - начал он, улыбаясь все шире с каждой секундой, - а не хочешь побегать, сверкая голым задом на всю Хай-стрит? 

\- Попизди мне еще, - ласково отозвался Дерек, накидывая футболку, и Стайлз рассмеялся, беря его за руку и идя к дороге. Он точно знал, что скажет наедине Талии, когда они вернутся с мороженым, и попросит ее не говорить Дереку. Возможно, это и называлось "хранить тайны друг от друга", а Стайлз не любил секреты, но готов был захоронить парочку. Дерек этого заслуживал.

~~~

\- Последние три секунды… рывок… Давай, Хейл, ну!.. И он забивает!!!

Комментатор в избытке чувств опустил микрофон, тот загудел, но гул потонул в общем шуме криков, воплей, лозунгов и оров. Трибуны со стороны Бейкон-Хиллс подскочили в едином порыве, замахали флажками, зааплодировали и затопали по деревянным доскам; внизу, на поле, команда "Волков" накинулась на Хейла, погребая его под собой и превращаясь в одну большую кучу. Громче всех кричали тренеры, выбегающие на поле, и игроки с запаса. Бешено щелкали вспышки камер – Скотт тоже снимал, но в итоге повесил фотоаппарат на шею, забыв закрыть объектив, и прыгал на месте, махая руками. Айзек скакал с другой стороны, а Эллисон, встав на сидение, обнимала его за плечи и распевала "We are the champions". 

Стайлз не слышал ничего. 

Он не видел никого, кроме Дерека, который улыбался во все тридцать два белоснежных зуба и счастливо утирал пот, махая болельщикам. Он не видел ничего, кроме того, как Хейл прихрамывал на одну ногу и держался за колено, думая, что это незаметно; кроме того, как его грудь ходила ходуном, пока он пытался отдышаться; кроме того, как Дерек зажмурился, опуская лицо, и стискивал зубы, играя желваками, словно говорил сам себе, что сделал все, что мог. Стайлз не видел ни Скотта, ни Айзека, ни девочек из группы поддержки, ни даже своего отца, который радостно хлопал мистера Хейла по плечу. Стайлз смотрел только на Дерека, затаив дыхание, и ждал. Дерек, будто услышав, вдруг выпрямился, отвлекаясь от поздравлений команды, и обернулся, находя Стайлза на трибунах. Секунда, две – Хейл неуловимо улыбнулся – и на Стайлза разом обрушились звуки, запахи и толчки. 

\- Мы выиграли, понимаешь, выиграли! – орал Скотт, тряся его за руку. Стилински обвел взглядом их всех – Скотта, обнимающую его Киру, Лидию, которая, позабыв о своем имидже, тоже вскочила на сидение и с волнением махала Джексону красным шейным платком, Эллисон, Айзека, который выбрасывал в воздух сжатый кулак и скандировал кричалку – и усмехнулся, сначала уголком губ, но затем усмешка становилась все шире и шире, и Стайлз, охваченный чувством толпы, закинул руки на шеи Маккола и Лейхи, прыгая вместе с ними. Да, черт возьми. Они победили. _Дерек_ победил. 

Это напомнило кое о чем: Стайлз покрутился, ища нужного человека, и замер, пристально глядя на мужчину в красной бейсболке. Тот перебросился парой слов с тренером, черкнул в блокноте и сунул его подмышку, похлопав с одобрительной улыбкой. Стайлз проследил за его взглядом и стиснул кулаки на удачу: мужчина смотрел на Дерека, а это значило, что его игра была оценена "чуваком" из УКЛА. 

Стайлз давно вычислил этого мистера Робинса, пришлось снова лезть в архивы к Моррел и провести с ней несколько бесед, после которых Марин, наконец, раскололась и пообещала выяснить, кто из УКЛА приедет на матч. Стайлз ничего не сказал Дереку – он и без того был слишком взвинчен перед игрой; домашние обходили его стороной, Талия даже приносила молоко на ночь и запретила Лоре приближаться к брату ближе чем на три метра. Но Лора и не приближалась, только обнимала утром перед школой или подкладывала лучшие блинчики в его тарелку за завтраком. Дерек тихо злился, главным образом потому, что хотел бы, чтобы его семья _вела себя как обычно_ , но понимал, что это была их забота, и поэтому терпел. Когда он вжимался носом в шею Стайлза и неразборчиво жаловался, Стилински только гладил его по позвоночнику и молчал, думая, каким же идиотом надо было быть, чтобы верить, что Дерек – бесчувственный мудак. 

Школьный тренер выдернул Дерека за плечо из толпы и что-то сказал ему, указывая себе за спину; глаза Дерека расширились, он по-глупому приоткрыл рот, но быстро справился с собой и уверенно пожал руку тренеру университетской сборной. Стайлз спрятал довольную улыбку и отвернулся, спускаясь вместе с друзьями по лестнице вниз, к полю – он знал, что Дерек и так перескажет весь разговор, и не хотел отвлекать его своим вниманием. В том, что Дерек непостижимым образом чувствовал его внимание – равно как и Стайлз его, – они уже убедились. 

На поле высыпали все трибуны; Стайлз с трудом продирался сквозь счастливо скачущих подростков и их не менее счастливых родителей. Он заметил Бойда, который поддерживал висящую на нем сестренку, хлопнул его по спине; Бойд обернулся и обнажил зубы в радостной улыбке. Их отношения в последнее время стремительно налаживались после того, как Вернон понял, что от Стайлза никуда не деться, а Стайлз узнал, что Вернон, оказывается, в курсе свежих шуток интернета. Иногда они так пикировали, что Дерек с каменным лицом хватал рюкзак и сваливал подальше с очередной книгой, выходящей за рамки школьного курса. Так что сейчас Стайлз от души пожал огромную лапу Бойда и зажмурился, когда что-то черно-белое пролетело мимо него и набросилось на Бойда: Эрика в кожанке зацеловывала его лицо, все, до чего могла дотянуться, и мурлыкала охрипшим от крика голосом. Стайлз ухмыльнулся, но промолчал, и ретировался, протискиваясь дальше. Он успел поздравить еще несколько ребят из команды, прежде чем его оттеснили к краю поля, к выходу из раздевалок, где практически не было народа. Стайлз вытянул шею, выискивая Дерека, но чья-то рука, опустившая на плечо, заставила обернуться и мысленно выругаться. 

\- Ну что, малышка довольна, что папочка выиграл? – развязно фыркнул Эйдан, прислонившись бедром к ограждению. Его брат растирал полотенцем мокрую от пота голову, но тоже посматривал в сторону Стайлза и скабрезно лыбился. 

\- Только вас, блять, не хватало, - дружелюбно улыбнулся Стайлз. – Отдыхайте, дворняги. 

\- Эй, куда ты так скоро, - Эйдан крепче сжал пальцы, не давая Стилински уйти, и снова повернул к себе лицом. – Не обижайся, мамочка. На самом деле, мы с братом хотели сказать, что ты неплохо справляешься с обязанностью давать кэпу под хвост для тонуса. Капитан в тонусе – команда в тонусе, и, смотри-ка, мы победили. 

Эйдан сипло рассмеялся, Итан поддержал его, а Стайлз, пожав плечами, аккуратно подцепил запястье Эйдана – тот моментально заткнулся и напрягся, отталкиваясь от ограждения, видно, вспомнил последний прием. Но Стайлз всего лишь снял его руку и отпустил, показательно вытерев пальцы о футболку.

\- Не дразните мамочку, крошки, это дорого вам обойдется, - он подмигнул Итану, - лучше бегите в душ, пока я не размазал вас по полю за то, что вы, сучата, пытались влезть в сборную УКЛА без мыла. 

\- Что? – Итан вздернул брови, а Эйдан нервно шагнул вперед. 

\- Рот закрой.

\- Нехорошо, - Стайлз сузил глаза, но спокойно сунул ладони в карманы джинс, - наговаривать тренеру сборной на капитана, чтобы засрать характеристику. Я мог бы и раньше сказать, но не хотел – как ты там сказал – понижать тонус команды. А вот если бы вы испортили Дереку игру, я бы вас выебал, - оскалился, - лично. 

Эйдан замер, а Итан, покосившись на него, скривился, как от зубной боли, и досадливо выругался, принимая поражение.

\- Хули ты так за него впрягаешься? 

\- У него большой, - сообщил Стайлз. – И еще он этого заслуживает. 

\- А я думал, из-за моей улыбки, - раздался голос Дерека за его спиной. Итан и Эйдан синхронно сделали стойку, вытянув лица и становясь полными копиями друг друга. 

\- И это тоже, - ответил Стайлз не глядя. – Ты уже закончил? 

\- Да, как раз договорил с тренером, - Дерек подошел ближе и остановился в двух шагах. Стайлз всем позвоночником и особо затылком почуял _ту самую_ звериную сдержанность в его голосе и наяву представил, как Дерек бесстрастно осматривает близнецов, и со стороны кажется, будто он хладнокровно рассчитывает, куда ударить наперво, чтоб наверняка. _Очень горячо_. – А ты?

\- Я тоже. Эй, щенки, - Стайлз указал подбородком на раздевалку. – Свободны. 

Он развернулся и подошел к Дереку, сходу хватая его за форму и впечатываясь в его губы своим ртом. Понятливые близнецы растворились в темноте коридора – Стайлз видел краем глаза, – а Дерек через минуту оторвал Стилински от себя, выгибая левую бровь ( _в скептически-безнадежном_ выражении). 

\- Не хотел понижать тонус? 

\- Это была ваша последняя игра, - легкомысленно фыркнул Стайлз, забираясь пальцами ему под майку, - я все держал под контролем, так и зачем забивать тебе голову ерундой? 

\- В следующий раз все-таки забей ее, ладно? – Дерек закинул руку ему на шею, притиснув ближе, и быстро поцеловал в висок. 

\- Договорились, - прищурился Стайлз, и Дерек вздохнул. 

\- Не забьешь? 

\- Не-а. 

\- Ясно, - он кивнул и пробежался щекоткой по ребрам Стайлза, добившись смешка и болезненного тычка. – Тебя уже потеряли, пошли. И шериф спрашивал. 

Они в обнимку втесались в толпу, и Стайлз обвил торс Дерека, чтобы его не оттолкнули; хотя Дерек держал его крепко, как и всегда. Вокруг возбужденно смеялись, переговариваясь, люди, кто-то целовался, откуда-то достали бенгальские огни, некоторые танцевали вокруг талисмана, и Стайлз, осмотревшись, глубоко вздохнул. 

\- Помнишь наш разговор у лабиринта страха? – он повернул лицо к Дереку. – Ты боялся проиграть и меня, я боялся тебя и не дожить до новых Мстителей, а сейчас, смотри, ты чемпион, а я уже забронировал билеты. 

\- Два на последний ряд? – довольно улыбнулся краешком рта Дерек, но Стайлз уже знал эту улыбку, и она его не раздражала. 

\- Я похож на идиота, который платит деньги за поцелуи на лучшем фильме года? Середина зала, козырные места в самом шикарном кинотеатре округа для самого крутого капитана.

\- Даже так, - хмыкнул Дерек. – Значит, слиться не получится? 

\- Плевок в душу, - предупредил Стайлз, обиженно отступив, и его чуть было не оттащило в сторону, но Дерек вовремя схватил за руку и сжал ладонь. – Ладно, так уж и быть, потом пойдем на твой фильм, но сначала подарок. 

\- Подарок, купленный заранее? - Дерек остановился, ища своих, и двинулся к ним, ведя Стайлза за собой. – Тебе не надо так это представлять. Конечно, мы пойдем на Мстителей, если хочешь, и я не потребую ответного просмотра. 

\- Но я бы все равно пошел с тобой, - продолжил Стайлз. – И я знал, что ты выиграешь. Потому что ты всегда… и со мной… 

Он замялся, не зная, как объяснить, чтобы Дерек понял, как Стайлз в него верит, и верил, несмотря ни на что, и что он никогда бы его не подвел и не отпустил, даже пока сам не понимал, насколько глубоко увяз в нем. Но Дерек, кажется, и так все понял.

\- Пришлось изрядно побороться, но это того стоило, - он замедлил шаг и посмотрел Стайлзу в лицо, - и я бы не сдался. 

И Стайлз тоже понял, о чем он. 

\- Откуда ты знал, что это того стоит? 

\- Просто слушал свое сердце, - повел плечом Дерек. Стайлз хмыкнул.

\- Ты слушал меня. 

\- Я сказал то, что хотел сказать, - ответил Дерек, делая рывок сквозь особо плотное кольцо людей, и Стайлз поперхнулся от неожиданности, распахнул глаза и дернул его за руку. 

\- О, ты имел в виду, что я твое сердце? – завопил он так, что на него обернулись. 

\- Спасибо, что прояснил ситуацию, - спокойно кивнул Дерек. Стайлз пихнул его в бок и вышел к семье Хейлов, отцу и Мелиссе, которые разговаривали с Кирой, пока мистер Уиттмор о чем-то спрашивал Лидию, Джексон закрывался от Эллисон, щелкающей его на фотоаппарат Скотта, а тот, в свою очередь, рассказывал мистеру Юкимуре о фотографиях, которые отправил на первый этап отбора в местный журнал, и профессор смеялся над историями о других конкурсантах. Стайлз оглядел оживленный круг его родных и знакомых, улыбнулся и запрокинул голову, глядя на вечернее небо с набирающей яркость луной и звездами. 

\- О чем ты думаешь? – прошептал рядом Дерек, и Стайлз переплел свои пальцы с его, не отводя взгляда. 

\- О том, что путешествие начинается. Готов смело идти туда, куда не ступала нога человека? 

Дерек усмехнулся и ответил: 

\- До последнего рубежа. 

 

\- Мы точно все взяли? – в сотый раз спросил Стайлз, роясь в пакете фастфуда. Дерек, не отрываясь от дороги, молча протянул руку и надавил на его затылок, опуская ниже. Стайлз протестующе тявкнул, когда его нос коснулся масляной картошки. 

\- За что? 

\- Ты задолбал, - миролюбиво ответил Дерек, перестраиваясь в крайний ряд перед поворотом, и помахал кому-то за окном. Стайлз узнал мисс Блейк и по-военному отсалютовал от виска, не скрывая триумфальной улыбки. Боевые действия подошли к концу, и победа осталась на его стороне. 

\- Я перепроверяю за тобой и так показываю заботу о тебе, - объяснил Стайлз, откидываясь обратно к спинке сидения, и засунул в рот пару картофельных стружек. 

\- Спасибо,- кивнул Дерек, - но уже поздно заявлять права, все и так знают, что ты мой _ashayam_.

\- Никогда не поздно подтвердить крепкие узы, - поучительно сказал Стайлз и притерся плечом к плечу Хейла в мимолетной ласке. – Где бы ты был, если бы я не выбил нам места в одном кампусе? З – забота, понимаешь? 

\- Точно, - усмехнулся Дерек. – Мы вступим в одно братство, будем жить в одной комнате, и уж не знаю, чего ты ждал, но теперь вся стирка на тебе. Забота, да? 

\- Эй, - вскинулся Стайлз, но Дерек продолжил: 

\- Мама так рада, что ты присмотришь за мной. Лора даже положила тебе инструкцию по моим футболкам, а Питер заявил бабуле, что ты – лучшее солнышко вселенной, и теперь бабуля приедет в Лос-Анджелес познакомиться и лично убедиться, что ты _хорошо заботишься_ обо мне. 

Стайлз замер на секунду, хватая ртом воздух, представил ту часть Хейлов, с которой еще не был знаком, и взвыл. 

\- Черт возьми, я ведь просто хотел носить твою куртку!** - он кинул в Дерека картошкой и заслужил обалдевше-возмущенный взгляд, который проигнорировал, сползая вниз по сидению. – Боже, столько проблем, столько ответственности, чувак, я не для этого с тобой связывался. 

\- А для чего? – полюбопытствовал Дерек, а Стайлз скрестил руки на груди, исподлобья глядя в окно. – Да ладно, серьезно, зачем?

\- Потому что ты бы без меня пропал. 

\- Это акт жалости? – Дерек поднял брови, поворачиваясь к нему, и Стайлза разом отпустило, он сел ровнее, выпрямился и покачал головой. 

\- Акт самопознания. Я бы тоже без тебя пропал. 

Дерек не ответил, но нашел руку Стайлза и погладил большим пальцем по костяшкам. Стайлз легонько сжал его ладонь, убрав пакет с едой в бардачок, и наклонился, чтобы сделать музыку погромче.

\- Аромат магии, красота, которая жила, когда любовь была неистовей ветра – слушай свое сердце, когда он зовет тебя, слушай свое сердце, больше ничего не остается, - пропел Стайлз вместе с Roxette, опуская стекло и широко улыбаясь стоящей на перекрестке полицейской машине. Дерек притормозил на красный свет, сделал это ' _я-не-с-ним_ ' лицо, надел зеркальные авиаторы и вырулил на шоссе, терпеливо не замечая лиц других водителей, когда они видели постер "поступили в УКЛА", который Стилински повесил на задний бампер Камаро. 

Его рука по-прежнему лежала в руке Стайлза. 

Пэрриш, сидящий на капоте машины, проследил за ними взглядом, достал рацию и нажал кнопку: 

\- Протокол "Пастух", статус отбой, волк унес барашка. Повторяю: волк унес барашка. Удачи, конец связи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * знаменитая сцена из фильма "Скажи что-нибудь", где герой Джона Кьюсака включает песню на поднятом над головой бумбоксе под окнами своей девушки. 
> 
> **из выступления Луи Си Кея


	5. Chapter 5

_Полгода и сто двенадцать букетов спустя_

\- Да, мам, - Дерек зажмурился, прижимая сотовый плечом к уху, и закинул рулоны туалетной бумаги на стол. Бобби уважительно просвистел, лениво встал с пола, потряс баллончиком краски и зачеркнул еще один пункт на куске ватмана, прикрепленном на стене, где был записан их план на ночь первокурсников. Завесить деревья туалетной бумагой казалось Дереку идиотской и грубо заезженной темой, но традиции следовало соблюдать. – Я понял. Обязательно приедем на Рождество. Да, мам. И я скучаю. Стайлз тоже. Пока, люблю. 

Он отпустил сотовый, ловя его одной рукой, и нажал отбой, пока Бобби не включил матерные песни. Вовсе ни к чему, чтобы мама считала, что они живут в общежитии для сатанистов. 

Дерек забрал рюкзак, который бросил на стул ранее, и отмахнулся от предложенной пиццы со сморщенными ломтиками ананаса. У лестницы притормозил, заметив, как в гостиной парни собрались перед приставкой, и машинально поискал красную толстовку, но Стайлза среди них не было. Кто-то позвал присоединиться, но Дерек скривился, хлопая по рюкзаку, – ему следовало сдать три эссе на три разные книги, и, если честно, все, чего хотелось – свалиться спать. К сожалению, в комнате его ждала домашка; к счастью, там еще ждал Стайлз. 

Дерек поднялся на второй этаж, дошел до комнаты, отмеченной общим знаком Дэдпула и Спайди, открыл дверь и прислонился к косяку. 

Стайлз сидел на разворошенной кровати, скрестив ноги, жевал красный маркер, держал желтый за ухом и печатал сразу на трех ноутбуках, переключаясь между ними, и один из них был _его, Дерека_. На Стайлзе была _его, Дерека_ , футболка, а на тумбочке стояла _его, Дерека_ , кружка, наполненная черной кофейной жижей. 

И, может, это должно было бы раздражать, но Хейл знал, что это значит: что Стайлз – _его, Дерека._

Дерек не подозревал, что так будет, когда шоколадный от загара Стилински врезался в него в кинотеатре, царапнув зубами и вцепившись в его футболку. Он вообще не думал об этом, пока Стайлз не глянул снизу вверх огромными карими глазами, моргнул длиннющими, пушистыми, как у девчонки, ресницами, округлил блестящие от поп-корна губы и вдруг велел ему проваливать. Дерека развеселила его наглость, а Стайлз все-таки пихнул его в бок, подмигнул, облизнул лягушачий рот и ускакал. Будь Дерек в бульварном романе какой-нибудь средней американской учительницы, он бы сказал, что Стайлз унес с собой его сердце, но… дело было не в этом. 

Стайлз усмехался и не верил, а ведь Дерек действительно его боялся. За широкие улыбки, за спокойный взгляд, за равнодушие, за глаза. Когда Стайлз шипел, тряся очередным букетом, и его зрачки суживались в две лишние родинки, у Дерека отключался мозг; он вообще летел ко всем чертям, как перегревшийся мотор, когда Стайлз оказывался рядом и удивленно поднимал брови, смеялся, запрокидывая голову, жевал бургер в столовой, перемазавшись соусом, надевал форму для лакросса, сидел на каменном бордюре, качая ногой, кусал ручку, переписывая тесты, с воодушевлением рассказывал что-то дружкам, размахивая руками, как мельница. И совсем конкретно Дерека прижимало, когда Стайлз появлялся в школе с черными синяками под глазами от бессонной ночи, глушил кофеин литрами, спотыкался на ровном месте и засыпал в библиотеке, накрывшись книгой. Однажды он заснул на математике, пустив ниточку слюны с уголка губ на недописанный пример, и тогда Дерек понял: это финиш. Он смотрел на спящего Стилински, и тот казался _милым_. 

Первой он сказал Лоре, конечно; сестра и сама недавно влюбилась и точно могла сказать: любовь это или увлечение. Потом узнал Питер, который, к удивлению Дерека, не выдал тайну маме, хотя и шантажировал племянника пару раз, но всего пару – рекорд. Они оба поддерживали его, как могли, и Лора помогала выбирать наклейки на пончики, а Питер давал денег на букеты (потом уже, когда Дерек "перешел" на пионы из маминого сада, на эти деньги он купил Стайлзу плюшевого Йоду размером с маленькую собаку на День святого Валентина; он переехал в Лос-Анджелес вместе с ними). Но ничего не действовало, и Стайлз по-прежнему... О, нет, Дерек _видел_ , что Стайлза цепляет, пусть даже не в хорошем смысле, поэтому он продолжал. 

Прощупал друзей Стилински – Айзека знал лучше, Эллисон часто приводила его на вечеринки, а вот Скотт не давался, супился и не доверял, но потом все же сдался и даже на какой-то тусовке отдал ему камеру с фотографиями Стайлза. Кажется, он заметил, как Дерек, расчувствовавшись от алкоголя, украдкой погладил лицо Стайлза на снимке, и после не раз безмолвно выручал, тактично оставляя Стайлза одного на переменах, если видел Дерека рядом. Подойти Дерек не боялся, говорить серьезно – тоже; а вот _Стайлза_ , его глаз и слов – да. Еще как. 

А теперь Стилински лежал на кровати в его одежде, брал его ноутбук (без спроса) и жевал его чипсы, стащив упаковку из шкафа. 

Дерек закрыл дверь, стянул кеды, наступая на задники, подобрал зубную щетку с приклеенным Бэтменом с полки, бросил ее в стаканчик в ванной и сел на свободную половину кровати, вытянув ноги. Вытащил из рюкзака книгу, которую стоило перечитать первой, закинул руку за голову, прислоняясь к изголовью, и погрузился в чтение, прислушиваясь к возне рядом как к привычному и _необходимому_ шуму. 

Через десять минут щелкнула крышка одного из ноутбуков, и Стайлз, сев ему на колени, подлез под книгу, облизывая красные от укусов губы. 

\- Обрати на меня внимание _сейчас же,_ \- потребовал он с присущей бесцеремонностью и клацнул зубами, показывая серьезность намерений. Дерек попытался прочитать еще пару строк, но Стайлз упрямо долбанул затылком по книге, и Хейл со вздохом опустил руку. 

\- Господи, за что мне все это. 

\- Ты сам меня выбрал, - напомнил Стайлз, поерзал на его бедрах, лег сверху, устраиваясь поудобней, и широко зевнул. – У тебя нет права жаловаться, права здесь есть только у меня, - помедлил, думая, и добавил. - Права и наручники. 

\- Стайлз, - Дерек терпеливо затаил дыхание, ожидая, когда тот наконец угомонится и перестанет толкаться, - ты студент на кибербезопасности, а не постовой офицер. У тебя нет наручников. 

\- Ошибаешься! – радостно заявил Стайлз. – Я чрезвычайно коммуникабелен и легко манипулирую людьми. А еще у меня самые ловкие пальцы в штате Калифорния, а папины коллеги в участке не умеют играть в покер. Ну и напоследок я просто крутой, круче Шварца. Ага?

Дерек согласно кивнул и заключил его лицо в ладони. Стайлз посерьезнел, замолчал, раздувая ноздри. Его ресницы, пушистые и длинные, как у девчонки, дрожали, а губы приоткрылись. 

И пусть они не были в романе американской учительницы, спроси кто-нибудь Дерека, он бы сказал, что Стайлз и _есть_ его сердце – самое _бес_ покойное в мире. 

Вот его покой. В этом все дело.


End file.
